jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:DziennaFuria02/Nezurii - opowieść wygnańca
Witajcie ! To właśnie dziś mija rok, odkąd pierwszy raz pojawiłam się na Wiki. Z tej okazji postanowiłam wstawić tu moje pierwsze opowiadanie. Jestem słaba w pisaniu opowiadań, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość w wszelkich błędach jakie popełnię, jednakże o szczere komentarze, abym wiedziała co robię źle i co mam poprawić. INFORMACJE: *'akcja toczy się w świecie wikingów;' *'Czkawki, Szczerbatka i innych znanych bohaterów NA RAZIE nie ma;' *'czcionką pochyłą myśli, sny itp;' *'czcionką pogrubioną informacje od autora;' *'nexty' 'będą się pojawiać raz lub dwa razy w tygodniu;' UWAGA ! Na potrzebę opowiadania występuje w nim parę postaci zaczerpniętych z innego opowiadania. Mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie problemem. Miłego czytania ! Prolog Słyszeliście kiedyś o Wyspie Nocy ? Jeśli nie... to Wam ją opisze. Znajduje się ona na północnym archipelagu. Wysokie i rozłożyste drzewa tworzą bujne i tajemnicze lasy. Jest tutaj raz ciepło, raz zimno lecz jej mieszkańcom to nie przeszkadza. A...nie przedstawiłem się... mam na imię Nezurii, jestem nastoletnią Nocną Furią, najniebezpieczniejszym i najszybszym smokiem na całym archipelagu, a może i na całym świecie ? Pewnie nie spodziewaliście się tutaj smoka, zgadłem ? Dobra, nie ważne... opowiem Wam moją historię... Na razie tyle. Zapraszam do komentowania. Rozdział 1 Perspektywa Nezurii‘ego Pierwsze promienie słońca dostały się do moich oczu, przez co najzwyczajniej w świecie obudziłem się. Leniwie otworzyłem oczy, wstałem i przeciągnąłem się. Ziewnąłem przeciągle i spojrzałem w kierunku ryb położonych pod jedną ze ścian. Powolnie zjadłem śniadanie, które zostało złowione poprzedniego dnia. Po zjedzeniu, wyszedłem z jaskini i odetchnąłem głęboko świeżym powietrzem. Dzień zapowiadał się bardzo ładnie. Słońce mimo, że nie dawno wzeszło to dość mocno grzało z czego byłem wielce zadowolony. Moja jaskinia znajduje się bardziej na uboczu tuż przy lesie, ale mogłem dostrzec to co teraz się dzieje w wiosce. Od samego rana wiele smoków lata pośpiesznie w tą i z powrotem. Po co się tak spieszyć ?-zadałem sobie w myślach pytanie Ja po prostu powolnie skierowałem się w stronę lasu. Często tam chodzę, a po co ? Aby pomyśleć, odizolować się od świata i poćwiczyć. Parę tygodni lub miesięcy temu, nie wiem dokładnie kiedy... nie liczę, ale wracając... znalazłem podziemne jaskinie wydrążone przez Szeptozgony. Jedna jest tak duża, że może pomieścić paręnaście dużych gatunków smoków takich jak Koszmar Ponocnik to właśnie w niej spędzam część dnia. Ona mi pomaga zapomnieć o problemach, smutkach i innych takich. Jest jeszcze jedna, znacznie mniejsza jaskinia, w której ćwiczę. Co parę dni przylatuje tam Koszmar Ponocnik i razem ze mną w tajemnicy przed innymi Furiami trenuje...w tajemnicy, właśnie, nasz gatunek nie przepada za innymi. Na Wyspie Nocy właśnie z tego powodu żyjemy tylko my, nikt inny. No może prócz Straszliwców Straszliwych. Oni służą jako taka nasza "Poczta Latająca". Przez treningi z Koszmarem jesteśmy sprytniejsi, inteligentniejsi i oczywiście silniejsi. : - Ciekawe co dzisiaj wymyślił ?-zastanawiałem się na głos- Wydaje mi się, że o czymś zapomniałem. No nic. O już doszedłem ? Szybki jestem... widocznie jak się myśli to szybciej się dochodzi.-pomyślałem No, mamy pierwszy rozdział. Kolejny już nie długo. Rozdział 2 Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Wskoczyłem do dobrze ukrytej dziury w ziemi i już byłem w tym zapierającym dech w piersi miejscu. Tym miejscem była ogromna jaskinia połączona z opuszczonymi tunelami niegdyś zamieszkującymi naszą wyspę Szeptozgonów. Tunele kiedyś sprawdzałem, ale każdy prowadził do ślepego zaułku. Tuż obok jaskini głównej, znajduje się znacznie mniejsza jaskinia, w której ćwiczymy. W tej większej jest wspaniała, nie znana mi w większości roślinność. Nie wiem dokładnie skąd dociera tu światło, a jedynym miejscem jest wejście do podziemi, ale ono nie daje dużo światła. Nie ma tu żadnych innych szpar lecz rośliny jednak rosną ogromne i piękne. W samym centrum jest duże jezioro z przejrzystą wodą. Wydaje się ono płytkie lecz tak naprawdę jest strasznie głębokie. W głębi widać koralowce, półki skalne i znowu nieznane rośliny wymieszane z glonami wśród których pływają ryby. Jezioro wygląda jakby iskrzyło się własnym światłem. Ciąg dalszy już jutro. Zapraszam do komentowania to bardzo mnie mobilizuje. CD Ominąłem to cudowne miejsce i podleciałem do znacznie mniejszej jaskini. Koszmara jeszcze nie było. Będę miał więcej czasu na przypomnienie sobie o tym co wyleciało mi z głowy. Poczekam sobie. O czym ja mogłem zapomnieć ?-myślałem zawzięcie : - Już jestem ! Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale coś mnie zatrzymało !-krzykną zdenerwowany i jednocześnie zmęczony Koszmar, byłem tak zamyślony, że go nawet nie zauważyłem, ale usłyszałem- Em ? Halo ? Ziemia do Nezurii'ego ?-podszedł do mnie i pomachał mi skrzydłem przed pyskiem : - Tak, tak. Poczekaj chwilę.-powiedziałem : - O nie. Nie, poczekam !-krzyknął i popchnął mnie na ścianę : - Ej ! O Koszmar jesteś już.-uśmiechnąłem się do niego- Długo tu jesteś ? : - Wystarczająco.-odpowiedział : - Aha. Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się.-powiedziałem spuszczając głowę w dół : - Nic się nie stało. Zaczynamy już czy będziemy tak gadać o Twoim zamyśleniu ?-spytał rozbawiony tą całą sytuacją, od razu podniosłem łeb w górę : - Tak już.-odpowiedziałem : - To co robimy ?-spytał zniecierpliwiony : - Co, co robimy ?-spytałem Zdziwiłem się przecież ostatnio... Aaa no tak... on ostatnio prowadził trening, więc dzisiaj ja. : - O Thorze zupełnie zapomniałem, że dzisiaj ja prowadzę !-powiedziałem po dość długim myśleniu : - Ehh... no dobrze.-odpowiedział zniechęcony po chwili dodał uśmiechnięty-Całe szczęście, że ja ułożyłem plan zajęć na tę dzień. : - Dzięki Koszmar.-powiedziałem i odetchnąłem : - Za to, ułożysz plan treningu na 2 dni zgoda ?-spytał po chwili Przytaknąłem i zaczęliśmy rozgrzewkę. Najpierw bieganie, latanie i skakanie. Po rozgrzewce ruszyliśmy do walki, którą wymyślił Koszmar. Walka trwała tak jak każda, czyli uniki, strzały, gryzienie, drapanie i inne. Przez moją nie uwagę potknąłem się o ogon przeciwnika przez co... upadłem. On to wykorzystał i splunął we mnie podpalonym żelem naftowym, całe szczęście w ostatnią chwilę przeturlałem się w bok. Szybko się podniosłem i teraz ja strzeliłem plazmą w niego... zrobił unik przez zrobienie "fali" z ciała i odskoczeniem w tył. Niech to, zwinny się zrobił. : - Jak ty to... ?-nie dokończyłem : - Ćwiczyłem z kumplem na mojej wyspie.-odpowiedział : - Ten kumpel musiał być bardzo zwinny.-mruknąłem : - Bo jest bardzo zwinny.-potwierdził- Wytłumaczył mi jak to robić, a jak pewnie wiesz ja nie należę do tych giętkich. No, ale przyznam nieźle wyszło.-powiedział dumny z siebie : - Zgadzam się i mam prośbę... nauczysz mnie tego ?-spojrzałem mu głęboko w oczy proszącym wzrokiem : - Zgoda.-odpowiedział i pociągnął mnie na środek "sali" treningowej Długo nie musiał mi tego tłumaczyć. Szybko załapałem o co chodzi i tak samo szybko nauczyłem się to robić. Po skończonym treningu pożegnaliśmy się i rozeszliśmy w swoje strony. Jest pełny rozdział. Moim zdaniem wyszedł średnio, ale to wy oceńcie w skali 1-10. Ja stawiam 5/10. Nie wiem kiedy kolejny, pewnie za nie długo. Rozdział 3 Dzisiaj jest dzień ratownika, więc wstawiam rozdział z dedykacją specjalnie dla nich. Perspektywa Koszmara Nezurii zapomniał, że prowadzi dzisiaj zajęcia. Jednak miałem dobre przeczucie, żeby ułożyć plan na dzisiejszy trening. Mieliśmy walczyć. Można powiedzieć, że przegrywałem więc postanowiłem zagrać nie czyście. Podhaczyłem go ogonem co poskutkowało jego upadkiem. Od razu to wykorzystałem i strzeliłem w niego moim ogniem. Niestety nie trafiłem, ponieważ ominął pocisku. Po podniesieniu się on zaatakował mnie. Wystraszyłem się jej, ale przypomniałem sobie trening mojego przyjaciela. Zrobiłem to czego mnie uczył, czyli wygięcie ciała na kształt fali. Przeleciała tuż nade mną. Plazma Nocnej Furii jest o wiele niebezpieczniejsza od mojego żelu naftowego, ale mój pocisk też potrafi zranić, a nawet zabić. Koniec treningu na dziś, jestem bardziej zmęczony niż po ostatnim. Musimy zrobić z tym przerwę na dzień lub dwa. Tylko aby zregenerować swoje siły. Zapytam się go o to... : - Nezurii... Poczekaj chwilę.-zatrzymał się i spojrzał na mnie- Może... zrobimy sobie przerwę od tych treningów co ?-spytałem nieśmiało spoglądają na przyjaciela : - Wiesz dobry pomysł.-powiedział- Ale na jak długo ?-spytał po chwili : - Myślałem, że na jeden lub dwa tygodnie.-powiedziałem : - Zgoda, ale na tydzień.-uśmiechnął się Perspektywa Nezurii‘ego Dobrze, że się o to zapytał bo już też nie daje rady. Miałem się o to zapytać, ale wymiękł pierwszy. Każdy dorosły smok mi powtarzał, że okazywanie zmęczenia to słabość. Ja tak nie uważam, ale on może tak. : - Dobra to do zobaczenia za tydzień.-powiedział zadowolony i widocznie zmęczony : - Do zobaczenia.-odpowiedziałem ukrywając zmęczenie Wyleciałem z jaskini, przeleciałem nad jeziorem i migiem do tunelu. Po wyjściu z podziemi ruszyłem w drogę powrotu do domu na obiad. Tak byłem tam od rana do południa. Gdy wychodziłem z lasu zauważyłem Straszliwca latającego we wszystkie znane strony. Kto to jest ?-spytałem siebie w myślach Tym KTOSIEM był nowy na wyspie, zaprzyjaźniony ze mną Straszliwiec Straszliwy imieniem Tobi. : - Witaj Tobi ! Co ty taki zalatany ?-zapytałem : - Ehh... szukam Cię już bardzo długo.-odpowiedział zdyszany smok : - Mnie ? A po co mnie szukasz ?-spytałem zaskoczony i zdezorientowany :: - Nasz Alfa poważnie zachorował, jest bliski śmierci. Kazali wszystkich poinformować oraz, żeby w południe stawić się przed jego jaskinią, a jak widać zbliża się owa pora.-odpowiedział już spokojniej : - Dobra chodźmy już, bo zaraz się spóźnimy.-powiedziałem : - Spoko.-odpowiedział Poszliśmy, Tobi przysiadł mi na grzbiecie. Pod jaskinią Alfy były już tłumy. Po chwili z jamy wyszedł generał Straży Lotniczej Wyspy Nocy. Zaczęło się zebranie... Zapraszam do komentowania, a kolejny next w następnym tygodniu. No chyba, że mnie przekonacie. Rozdział 4 Perspektywa Reja Mój przyjaciel poważnie zachorował, nie wiadomo czy przeżyje. Prosił mnie aby przekazać obywatelom o tym co postanowił. Ponieważ nie ma potomka, będzie to konfrontacja pomiędzy sześcioma, młodymi smokami o tytuł Alfy. Dobra mieszkańcy się niecierpliwią, trzeba wyjść do nich.-pomyślałem zrezygnowany Tak jak pomyślałem, tak zrobiłem. Głośne pomruki momentalnie ucichły. : - Witajcie ! Nasz wspaniały Alfa ciężko, na prawdę bardzo ciężko zachorował. Przywódca nie pozostawił potomka,który mógł by sprawować władzę, a z pewnością nie długo odejdzie i chciał abym przekazał Wam, mieszkańcom Wyspy Nocy o konfrontacji pomiędzy sześcioma wybranymi przez niego, młodymi smokami. Wymienieni wystąpią przed tłum.-powiedziałem i zacząłem wymieniać imiona Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Po krótkiej przemowie zaczął wymieniać imiona. : - Setyvy (Szary smok z zielonymi plamami, myśli, że wszystko mu wolno bo jego ojciec to generał Straży Lotniczej Wyspy Nocy, jeden z wielu którzy mi dokuczają oraz jest moim rówieśnikiem).-powiedział udając zadowolenie, UDAJĄC, ponieważ to jego syn i nie chciał zrobić mu przykrości : - Ja wygram tą konfrontację i zostanę nowym i lepszym Alfą !-krzykną jak zawsze pewien siebie Setyvy : - Buuu...-zaczęli buczeć mieszkańcy Ojj ! Nie spodobało mu się to.-pomyślałem uśmiechając się : - Następnym uczestnikiem jest...Magnus (Fioletowy smok z czarnymi otoczkami wokół zielonych oczu, mój rówieśnik, należy do mojej paczki) !-krzyknął Po chwili wyszedł z tłumu i staną obok pierwszego smoka. : - Następny...Crash (Brązowy''' smok z pomarańczowymi oczami, mój rówieśnik, też należy do paczki) !-krzyczał już ciszej : - Kolejny...Bloody (Czarny smok z białymi końcówkami uszów i czerwonymi łapami oraz fioletowymi oczami, rówieśnik, należy do paczki).'-powiedział i kaszlną przez ciągłe krzyczenie - Następny…Rave (Szary smok z czerwonymi' łatami i''' '''bliznami przecinającymi prawe oko, mój przyrodni brat także należący do paczki).-mówił co raz ciszej, no jeszcze jeden : - I ostatni szczęściarz to...Nezurii (Jestem szarym smokiem z czerwonymi plamami, większość mieszkańców mną pomiata tylko moja paczka trzyma ze mną.) !-krzyknął ledwo widocznie zadowolony Wyczytał mnie ! Ja nie wierzę !-pomyślałem zadowolony, ale nagle posmutniałem-''Setyvy z pewnością mi tego nie popuści, będzie próbował mnie wyeliminować i oczernić przed przyjaciółmi i resztą stada.'' Po wyczytaniu mojego imienia dało się słyszeć oburzenie i śmiechy wielu mieszkańców. Zrobiło mi się smutno i to bardzo, nikt we mnie nie wierzy ! O podeszła do mnie Fatima (Piękna, granatowa smoczyca z błękitnym rombem na nosie, jest w mojej paczce). Ciekawe co chce ? -zdziwiony spojrzałem w jej kierunku : - Nie przejmuj się, jesteś najlepszy. Uda Ci się ich pokonać.-powiedziała : - Taa łatwo Ci mówić.-powiedziałem lekko załamany Podszedł do nas ten cwaniak Setyvy. : - Ah Neziś, Neziś...-powiedział z rozbawieniem : - Czego chcesz Setyś ?-odgryzłem mu, zdenerwował się : - Nie nazywaj mnie tak ! Chcesz się bić ze mną słówkami ? Jak chcesz to chodź pokaż swoją siłę w walce wręcz ! No chodź słabiaku !-zaczął się śmiać, nie chciałem się z nim bić : - Nie będę się z Tobą bić Setyvy-powiedziałem : - A to dlaczego ?-spytał rozbawiony : - Po prostu, nie !-ryknąłem na niego głośniej niż myślałem, a on upadł i zaczął się wić na ziemi niby z bólu i wrzeszczeć Stałem jak kołek z niedowierzaniem patrząc na tego idiotę. Wokół nas stanęły tłumy i patrzyli na Setyvy'ego ze współczuciem, a na mnie ze zgrozą. Jak nadarzyła się okazja wyleciałem z tego kręgu i poleciałem do lasu, do tej wspaniałej jaskini, która nie wiem jak ale mnie koi samym swoim wyglądem. Za mną polecieli moi przyjaciele czyli : Magnus, Crash, Bloody, Fatima, Rave, Red (Czarny smok z czerwonymi otoczkami wokół bordowych oczu), Marionette (Smok z czarnym tułowiem i szarym łbem, pod srebrnymi oczami ma fioletowe pionowe kreski), Kol (Biała smoczyca z granatowymi łatami wokół oczu i takiego samego koloru, końcówki uszów oraz fioletowymi oczami) i Diana (Cudowna i mądra, smoczyca o łuskach w różnych odcieniach niebieskiego i szarymi oczami). : - Nezurii, zaczekaj na nas ! Właściwie to gdzie ty tak lecisz !?-zapytał się Rave : - Pomyśleć.-odpowiedziałem kiedy wylądowaliśmy- Chcę Wam coś pokazać.-odparłem po chwili zastanowienia : - Pokazać !?-spytali, a raczej krzyknęli chórem : - Chodźcie za mną.-powiedziałem, poszli za mną posłusznie Doszliśmy do dziury. Ja wskoczyłem oni patrzyli się w miejsce, w którym zniknąłem. Po chwili i reszta wskoczyła. Poczekałem na nich w tunelu. Zaraz po tym byli wszyscy koło mnie. Byli zdziwieni i to bardzo. Nie przejąłem się tym za bardzo tylko poszedłem w stronę ogromnej jaskini. Cała reszta powoli ruszyła za mną. Jak to miejsce zobaczyli oczy mieli jak tarcza Księżyca,bałem się, że im te oczy wylecą z orbit więc strzeliłem im plazmą pod łapy. Ocknęli się natychmiastowo. Spojrzeli na mnie i chcieli coś powiedzieć, ale im przerwałem... '''Wybaczcie, że tak długo musieliście czekać, ale wynagrodzę wam to i jest konkurs, do zgarnięcia dedyk. Macie za zadanie wymyślić nazwę dla jaskini. Wszystkie nazwy zostaną wykorzystane w opowiadaniu. Czas macie do końca jutrzejszej soboty, a rozdział pojawi się już w niedzielę wraz z dedykacją dla zwycięzcy. Powodzenia i do zobaczenia. Rozdział 5 Jestem trochę smutna, że nikt nie komentuje. Dzisiaj zresztą nie uda mi się wstawić rozdziału :'( Dedyk dla Wilczyca812 za wymyślenie nazwy jaskini. Bardzo dziękuję. Perspektywa Nezurii'ego : - Tak wiem co zaraz powiecie: Jak mogłem wam wystrzelić plazmę pod łapy !?-zapytałem z rozbawieniem papugując ich piskliwym głosikiem : - Co to za miejsce ? Kiedy je znalazłeś ? W jaki sposób to znalazłeś ?-zaczęła zadawać pytania Diana Taa...tysiąc pytań na sekundę od strony ciekawskiej Diany. Zastanawiam się o co jeszcze zapyta. Teraz powiedzieć chce coś Bloody. : - Odpowiesz wreszcie czy mamy tak długo jeszcze czekać ?-spytał patrząc na mnie zniecierpliwiony : - Eee...Co ? O co chodzi ?-spytałem zdezorientowany : - Stoisz tak wpatrzony nie wiadomo w co i to już od paru minut. Zaczynaliśmy się już martwić.-powiedział wyraźnie zmartwiony Bloody : - Nie, zamyśliłem się tylko i już, too...o co pytaliście ?-spytałem : - Co to za miejsce ? Kiedy je znalazłeś ? W jaki sposób to znalazłeś ?- Diana powtórzyła pytanie wyliczając je na pazurach : - Jest to Jaskinia Jaskry, którą tak nazwałem i znalazłem...nie wiem dokładnie kiedy po przez...-zawahałem się : - Po przez...co ?-spytał zainteresowany Magnus podejrzliwie na mnie patrząc : - Po przez ucieczkę przed Setyvy'm i jego kumplami. Gdy uciekałem wpadłem do opuszczonego tunelu Szeptozgonów. Nie wiedziałem gdzie jestem, a wejście przez które wpadłem było zbyt małe aby wylecieć, więc poszedłem prosto.-urwałem : - I co było dalej ?-spytali chórem papugując małe dzieci, zaśmiałem się : - Za zakrętem był taki jakby klif, właśnie ten na którym teraz stoimy.-powiedziałem, oni rozejrzeli się i przytaknęli : - Gwałtownie się zatrzymałem i spojrzałem w dół i właśnie wtedy zobaczyłem to cudowne miejsce tylko wtedy było mniej roślin, a jezioro wydawało się ciemniejsze niż teraz. Skończyłem zwiedzać jaskinię i ruszyłem w drogę powrotną. Udało mi się wyjść z podziemi wspinając się po ścianach dziury przez którą tu wpadłem.-zakończyłem : - Więc...może zejdziemy na dół aby lepiej się temu przyjrzeć ?-spytał Crash : - Skoro tak, to chodźmy.-powiedziałem Zlecieliśmy z góry i wylądowaliśmy obok jeziora. Moi przyjaciele byli zachwyceni tym, że tu są. Najbardziej to się uśmiałem z Marionette i Diany, gdyż latali z góry na dół oglądając każdy zakątek jaskini. Crash, Red, Magnus i Kol chlapali się w jeziorze. Za to Fatima i Rave zwiedzali jaskinię. Chyba coś się tu kroi.-pomyślałem patrząc na parkę Jedyny Bloody stał koło mnie i patrzył jak inni świetnie się bawią. Co ty chcesz powiedzieć, przecież wiem, że coś chcesz.-myślałem zniecierpliwiony : - Dobra co ty chcesz powiedzieć !?-ryknąłem na niego, podskoczył ze strachu : - Wiesz cały czas się zastanawiam...dlaczego nam wcześniej nie powiedziałeś o tym miejscu.-powiedział wreszcie : - Ponieważ...-nie zdążyłem powiedzieć i nawet bardzo się z tego cieszę : - Ej chodźcie ! Znalazłem coś !-krzyknęła do nas Kol, która wyszła z jeziora : - Idziemy !-odkrzykną Bloody- Idziemy ekipa !-krzykną do reszty Szczerze to nie chciałem tam iść. Dobrze wiem co tam jest, a mianowicie jaskinia treningowa gdzie ćwiczyłem razem z Koszmarem. Nie chciałem im wcześniej powiedzieć ze względu na Koszmara, jest on innym gatunkiem i jak już wiecie mój gatunek nie za bardzo ufa innym z poza wyspy. Koszmar jest z, jak to słyszałem ludzie nazywają, Smoczej Wyspy. Podbiegłem do nich i razem opuściliśmy i weszliśmy do krótkiego tunelu prowadzącego do mniejszej jaskini. Oni byli zaciekawieni jak i przestraszeni. Nie dziwie im się, że są wystraszeni skoro jest tu pełno śladów po ogniu, zadrapań na ścianach i niedużo ale jednak występującej tu zaschniętej krwi. Trochę Koszmara, trochę mojej. No co ? Czasami się zdarza. : - Ow co to jest ?-spytała drżącym głosem Fatima : - Właśnie dlatego nie chciałem wam o tym powiedzieć.-powiedziałem cicho, przygnębionym głosem : - Niby dlaczego przecież to tylko zwykła jaskinia.-odpowiedział za innych Red : - Powiem wam pod warunkiem, że nikomu nie powiedziecie o tym miejscu.-powiedziałem poważnym i stanowczym głosem : - Jasne, jak słońce.-odpowiedzieli chórem : - Otóż w tym miejscu trenuje.-odpowiedziałem : - Ale z pewnością z kimś trenujesz prawda ?-dopytywała Fatima oglądając ślady po ogniu : - No tak, ale nie mogę wam powiedzieć kto to.-powiedziałem : - Powiedz przecież obiecywaliśmy.-prosił, wręcz błagał Marionette : - No dobra...-powiedziałem zrezygnowany- Trenuję z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem.-powiedziałem cicho i zamknąłem oczy : - I co z tego ? To właśnie z tego powodu nic nam nie powiedziałeś, ponieważ trenujesz z innym gatunkiem smoka ? Dorośli ostro przeginają, przecież nie każdy jest taki jak ich oni opisują. Skoro ty z nim trenujesz to chyba nie jest taki zły.-powiedziała głosem filozofa Diana : - Chyba macie rację.-dobrze wiedziałem, że z nimi nie wygram więc odpuściłem : - Bo mamy.-potwierdził pełen zadowolenia Rave : - No dobra. Skoro sobie to wyjaśniliśmy too...-chciałem coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale mi przerwano : - Chodźmy w jeziorze się powygłupiać !-krzyknął zadowolony Red Przytaknęliśmy i ruszyliśmy biegiem w stronę jeziora. Z ogromną prędkością wskoczyliśmy wszyscy razem w jego toń. Bawiliśmy się dość długo, bo parę godzin ! Zmęczeni i mokrzy wyszliśmy na brzeg odpocząć. Stwierdziliśmy, że trzeba już wracać. Z wielką niechęcią wyszliśmy z podziemi i ruszyliśmy do domów. Promienie zachodzącego słońca przebijały się przez gęste drzewa i delikatnie muskały nasze łuski ciepłym światłem. Jest next. Komentarze mile widziane i do zobaczenia w następnym rozdziale. Rozdział 6 Może uda mi się w tym tygodniu coś wstawić. Niby są wakacje i powinno mieć się dużo czasu, ale ja mam teraz całe dnie zawalone :'( Perspektywa Rave'a Wstałem i ruszyłem do roboty. Pracuję w Straży Lotniczej Wyspy Nocy i tak jak co parę dni latałem patrolując wyspę. Nic takiego nie widziałem więc zawróciłem. Od razu podleciał do mnie Crash. : - Cześć Crash, co tam ?-spytałem uśmiechając się do niego : - Cześć. Nic ciekawego, tylko mamy popołudniu stawić się przed jaskinią Alfy.-odpowiedział : - Dobra dzięki za przekazanie wiadomości.-powoli maszerowałem w stronę centrum naszej "wioski" : - Coś ciekawego widziałeś czy może znowu nudy ?-spytał podążając za mną : - Zgadnij.-prychnąłem w jego stronę : - Nudy.-mruknął i szedł dalej cicho Mamy jeszcze dużo czasu, może zahaczymy po resztę paczki ?-myślałem : - Ej, może zahaczymy po resztę ?-spytałem przerywając ciszę : - Wiesz raczej nie.-odpowiedział nawet na mnie nie patrząc : - Niby czemu ?-spytałem także patrząc w to miejsce- Aaaa...-przeciągnąłem, patrząc na przyjaciół przed jaskinią : - Chodźmy do nich.-powiedział idąc w ich stronę Przytaknąłem. Dochodziliśmy do nich i wtedy nas dopiero zauważyli. Byli wszyscy prócz mojego brata-Nezurii'ego. : - Gdzie Nezurii ?-spytałem : - Myśleliśmy, że z wami przyjdzie.-odpowiedział Magnus : - Nie martwcie się. Idzie.-powiedział Bloody patrząc w las Spojrzałem tam, a za drzew wyszła szaro-czerwona Furia z pomarańczowym Straszliwcem na grzbiecie. Jakoś nie kojarzę kto to jest. : - Ej kto siedzi na grzbiecie Neza ?-spytałem : - Nie jestem pewien Rave.-odpowiedział Marionette : - To raczej tej nowy na wyspie...no jak mu tam...-próbował sobie przypomnieć Red : - Tobi. Ma na imię...Tobi, Red.-odpowiedział znudzony Bloody- Chodźcie. : - Właśnie ! Nazywa się Tobi ! Czemu podpowiedziałeś !?-zaczął się pieścić Red, śmieszny ma wtedy głosik Reszta pojawi się już niebawem. CD Bloody ledwo widzialnie przewrócił oczami. Zaśmialiśmy się. Ojciec Setyvy'ego wyszedł z jaskini Alfy. Chwile coś mówił o jakiejś konfrontacji, nie słuchałem. W pewnym momencie zaczął wymieniać imiona w tym także moje. Do wyróżnionych należał także mój młodszy o parę dni brat. Byłem bardzo zadowolony z wyróżnienia. Usłyszałem jak Setyvy zdrobnił imię Neza, który...odgryzł mu się !? Jestem szczerze zaskoczony, on nigdy się nie odgryzał. Setyvy chce się z nim bić, wyzywa go. Nezurii odmówił i dobrze, mógłby mieć przez niego kłopoty. Krzykną na niego, a ten rozpuszczony gówniarz osunął się na ziemię i zaczął się tak jakby zwijać z bólu i...krzyczeć. Nie mogłem uwierzyć własnym oczom, coś we mnie drgnęło. Wokół kłócących się zebrało się nie małe widowisko. Nez uciekł do lasu. Postanowiłem, że polecę za nim, ale muszę jeszcze coś załatwić. : - Lećcie za nim !-krzyknąłem do przyjaciół, którzy już byli w powietrzu : - Setyvy nic Ci nie jest ?-usłyszałem pytanie zadane przez różową smoczycę : - Nie, ale boli mnie łapa.-odpowiedział z udawanym grymasem bólu : - Nie marwt się, załatwimy go.-powiedział jakiś smok : - Ej Rave, nie wstyd ci za brata ?-pod kuśtykał do mnie : - Nie. Ja nawet się cieszę, że wreszcie coś Ci zrobił.-podszedłem do niego bliżej : - Nic takiego mi nie zrobił tylko stanął na zranioną już wcześniej łapę.-pokazał rzekomą ranę : - Jakoś nie widzę żadnej rany.-rzekłem przyglądając się łapie : - Chcesz to Ci pomogę !-krzyknął i uderzył mnie w nos- Widziałeś ?-spytał : - Nie, a ty widziałeś !?-ryknąłem i rąbnąłem go łapą w pysk : - Tak chcesz się bawić ? A masz !-zamachnął się ogonem aby mnie uderzyć w porę zrobiłem unik Jego ogon przeleciał parę centymetrów od mojego nosa. Skoczyłem na Set'a przygważdżając go do ziemi. Próbował mnie ugryźć, co niestety mu się udało. Dziabną mnie w ucho. Ryknąłem z bólu i oddałem mu łapą zaopatrzoną w ostre pazury. Przedarły się one przez grube łuski mego przeciwnika dostając się do delikatnej skóry. Z rany zaczęła ciec szkarłatna, ciepła i lepka ciecz. Splamiła ona moją lewą, przednią łapę i część pyska. Rykną wściekle. Było można także usłyszeć ból i smutek pewnie przez przegraną. Nagle jak z podziemi wyłonił się Rej. : - Co tu się dzieję !?-krzyknął wskakując pomiędzy nas : - On zaczął !-próbował zwalić na mnie winę : - Czy to prawda ?-spytał zły : - Broniłem brata i samego siebie.-wycedziłem przez zaciśnięte zęby : - Setyvy ? To prawda ?-odwrócił się w jego stronę : - Nie wież mu !-krzyknął- To on zaczął ! Widzisz jak mnie załatwił !?-pokazał ranę na szyi : - A widzisz mój nos !?-krzyknąłem, z mojego nosa ciekła krew : - Rave uspokój się chodź idziemy do reszty.-powiedziała Fatima odciągając mnie w stronę lasu : - Jeszcze do tego wrócimy.-powiedział jeszcze do nas generał Fatima przyglądała mi się z troską. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej co odwzajemniła tym samym. Zauważyłem w jej oczach radosne iskierki. Doszliśmy do skraju lasu gdzie czekała na nas reszta. Nigdzie nie widziałem mojego brata. Przyjaciele pokazywali, że go zgubili. Wbiegłem pomiędzy drzewa szukając jego śladów. Po pewnym czasie zauważyłem go jak leciał w znanym tylko przez niego kierunku. Zatrzymaliśmy się. Nie chciałem mu mówić o bójce z Setyvy'm, więc spytałem gdzie leci on tylko powiedział aby pomyśleć. Dodał po chwili, że chce nam coś pokazać. Dziwne, bardzo dziwne nigdy nam nic nie pokazywał nawet nic nie mówił o znaleziskach. W ciszy poszliśmy za nim. Po paru chwilach marszu doszliśmy do dobrze ukrytej dziury, sporej dziury. Pewnie jest po Szeptozgonach. Tylko czemu Nezurii tam wskoczył !?-zaniepokoiłem się Popatrzyliśmy po sobie. Bez zastanowienia wskoczyłem za nim. Za mną podążyła reszta. Odetchnąłem z ulgą gdy zobaczyłem tego wariata żywego. Przeszliśmy przez tunel i doszliśmy do...ciężko mi to opisać. To ogromna, wspaniała i przestronna jaskinia. Rosło w niej tyle roślin i to w dodatku mi nie znanych ! Na samym środku jezioro, wydawało mi się, że lśni własnym światłem. Odwróciłem głowę w drugą stronę a tam była ściana nie byle jaka. Na tej ścianie rosły piękne storczyki w kolorze błękitu, fioletu i wiele innych odcieni. Spojrzałem na Fatimę, widziałem w jej oczach zauroczenie nie jaskinią, ale kwiatami w końcu to jej ulubione. Jak będziemy sami to jej takiego zerwę i podaruję, tego największego i fioletowego. Jest to jej ulubiony kolor mój z resztą też. Tak jesteśmy parą, lecz nikt o tym nie wie i niech tak na razie zostanie. Nezurii strzelił plazmą i zaczął coś tam mówić zrozumiałem, że jaskinia nazywa się Jaskinią Jaskry. Zlecieliśmy na dół i rozeszliśmy się w swoje strony. Ja z Fatiś poszliśmy pozwiedzać piękno natury. Nezurii patrzył na mnie z zadowoleniem wymalowanym na pysku, pewnie się domyślił. Teraz mnie to nie obchodzi. Podeszliśmy do ściany pięknych kwiatów. : - Piękne są prawda ?-spytała rozmarzona patrząc na rośliny jak zaczarowana : - Tak samo jak ty.-powiedziałem i się troszkę od niej odsunąłem, chyba ją uraziłem tym ruchem, zaraz to naprawię Lekko odbiłem się od ziemi i podleciałem do fioletowego kwiatu. Zerwałem go i wylądowałem obok niej. Położyłem roślinkę jej za ucho. Uśmiechnęła się, sprawdziła czy nikt nie idzie, nie widzi lub nas nie słyszy. Po tym delikatnie liznęła mnie w policzek. Uśmiechnąłem się i ruszyliśmy z powrotem do reszty, ponieważ usłyszałem krzyk Bloody'ego. Zauważyłem jak idą do jakiejś mniejszej jaskini podlecieliśmy tam. Wystraszyłem się, widziałem zaschniętą krew, ślady pazurów i spaleniźnie po plazmie i innym ogniu. Byłem zdziwiony lecz nie dałem tego po sobie poznać. Mówił, że trenuje tu z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem, ukrywał to aby uniknąć konsekwencji. Wyszliśmy z tego miejsca i pobiegliśmy się pochlapać w jeziorze. Bawiliśmy się świetnie no, ale było trzeba wracać. Wyszliśmy stąd tak jak tu weszliśmy i rozeszliśmy się w swoje strony. Wracałem z Fatimą. Odprowadziłem ją pod mej ukochanej dom. Podziękowała za kwiatka i zniknęła w ciemności. Patrzyłem w miejsce gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stała ukochana dość długo, aż w końcu sam ruszyłem do jaskini byłem tak rozmarzony, że wpadłem na Setyvy'ego. Upadliśmy wstałem i ominąłem go szerokim łukiem patrząc na niego z nienawiścią w oczach. On tak samo się na mnie patrzył. Oboje zniknęliśmy w swoich jaskiniach. Rozdział 7 Perspektywa Rave'a Następnego dnia obudził mnie potworny ból na pysku. Podszedłem do małego zbiornika z wodą i przejrzałem się w tafli wody. Zobaczyłem w niej smoka podobnego do mnie z dużą raną na nosie. Nie wyglądała ona dobrze. Była ona lekko zabrudzona i cały czas sączyła się z niej lepka, czerwona ciecz. Zanurzyłem nos w wodzie obmywając piekącą mnie ranę. Następnie poszedłem do składzika i wziąłem na łapę trochę rozdeptanych i zmieszanych z moją śliną, leczniczych liści, które miały złagodzić ból i przyspieszyć gojenie. Po nałożeniu "maści" zjadłem małe śniadanko składające się głównie z dorszy. Dzisiaj mam dzień wolny więc pójdę się spotkać z ekipą, ale najpierw do Fatimy. Jak pomyślałem tak zrobiłem. Wyszedłem z jaskini znajdującej się u pod nurza nie dużego pagórka. Głośno wciągnąłem powietrze przez nozdrza, delektując się pięknym zapachem morza i lasu. Powoli kierowałem się w tak dobrze znanym mi kierunku. Jaskinia znajdowała się przy plaży z widokiem na otwarte morze. Wszedłem cicho do środka oświetlonej jaskini. Była urządzona podobnie do mojej. Pod lewą ścianą znajdowało się źródełko z wodą, a obok niego dziura wypełniona po brzegi rybami. Po prawej stronie duży, lekko zwęglony, płaski kamień służący za leże. W rogach tylnej ściany były zbiorniki, w których pływały kwiaty. Ja w tamtym miejscu zamiast kwiatów mam liście, lecznicze oraz inne przydatne przedmioty. Rozejrzałem się po całej jaskini, ale nigdzie nie widziałem swojej księżniczki. A zapomniałem wam powiedzieć. Nasze jaskinie mają jeszcze jedną mniejszą jaskinię z dużym, ciepłym, zbiornikiem z wodą. Jadę na obóz więc dalsza część rozdziału pojawi się dopiero za dwa tygodnie, ponieważ nie będę miała dostępu do laptopa, na którym jest opowiadanie. Zapraszam do komentowania. CD Pewnie się kąpie. Poczekam tu na nią.-uśmiechnąłem się do siebie i usiadłem na kamieniu. Po paru chwilach przyszła. Jej granatowe, mokre od wody łuski pięknie połyskiwały w promieniach słońca. Pachniała świeżymi kwiatami i ziołami. Gdy mnie zobaczyła lekko podskoczyła ze strachu, ale potem uśmiechnęła się. Nie chciałem być dłużny więc podarowałem jej najpiękniejszy uśmiech na jaki było mnie stać. Podeszła do mnie "zamiatając" ogonem i patrząc na mnie uwodzicielsko. Też powoli do niej podchodziłem patrząc na nią tak samo. Byliśmy tak blisko siebie. Chciałem ją przywitać tak jak na jej chłopaka przystało, ale... : - Ej gołąbeczki. Może nie przy nas co ?-znam ten głos Odskoczyliśmy od siebie jak oparzeni, a ja dodatkowo odwróciłem się w stronę Bloody'ego, Marionette, Diany i Nezurii'ego. Popatrzyłem na brata chłodnym wzrokiem, na który zachichotał. Wyszedłem ze swoją dziewczyną przed jaskinię gdzie zauważyliśmy jeszcze Red'a i Kol. Nie było tylko Magnusa i Crash'a. : - A gdzie Magnus i Crash?-spytała Fatima : - Byliśmy u Magnusa, ale on spał z tą swoją zabawką w kształcie smoka.-odpowiedziała Diana, wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem wyobrażając sobie tę scenę : - Dobra, ale gdzie Crash ?-spytałem przez łzy : - Pilnował go. Kiedy będzie się budził ma do nas przybiec poinformować o tym.-odpowiedziała niebieska smoczyca : - Aha to...-znowu niedane było mi dokończyć, ponieważ przybiegł brązowy smok : - Magnus...on...się, budzi !-powiedział zdyszany : - Biegiem, musimy to zobaczyć !-krzyknąłem i już mnie i Fatimy nie było : - Lecimy.-usłyszałem kogoś głos, ale nie wiem dokładnie kogo : - Ej poczekajcie ! I polecieli. Zostawili mnie tu.-podbiegłem do niego i walnąłem go łapą w głowę : - Ruszaj się !-krzyknąłem będąc już daleko Naszym celem była niewielka jaskinia nad rzeką. Już widziałem ową rzekę spojrzałem w lewą stronę, tam gdzie powinna być Fatima. Nie było jej tam. Luknąłem w drugą stronę, tam też jej nie było. Chciałem spojrzeć jeszcze do tyłu, ale zobaczyłem cień nade mną, a potem jeszcze sześć i jeden chwilę potem. Zapomniałem, że mam skrzydła i, że mogę tam polecieć. Odbiłem się mocno od ziemi i machnąłem potężnymi, wielkimi skrzydłami. Doleciałem na miejsce ostatni. Ujrzałem jedno-pokojową jaskinię, w której znajdowały się łożę, zbiornik z wodą i pożywienie. Miałem coś powiedzieć, ale właśnie się przebudził. Wskoczyłem na skarpę nad wejściem do jaskini i patrzyłem co się dzieję głową do dołu. Przeciągnął się i przeciągle ziewną. Nagle spod jego prawego skrzydła wypadł mały, pluszowy smok. Szybko złapał smoczka w łapy i próbował go gdzieś schować. W tym momencie wyskoczyliśmy ze swoich kryjówek i zaczęliśmy się śmiać. On na nasz nagły widok krzyknął i wzbił się do lotu, ale daleko nie poleciał bo trafił głową w sufit jamy co wywołało nasz nie opanowany napad śmiechu. On tylko na nas spojrzał z bólem w oczach. : - Ale nie powiecie nikomu. Prawda !?-spytał patrząc na nas błagalnie : - Jasne. Nikt z nas pary nie puści.-zapewnił go Red, aż dziwne : - Dzięki.-wypuścił głośno powietrze przez nozdrza No wróciłam z obozu, trochę obolała, ale wróciłam. Zapraszam do komentowania. Rozdział 8 Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Posiedzieliśmy u niego trochę zastanawiając się, co teraz mamy robić. Główkowaliśmy paręnaście minut, aż w końcu zdecydowaliśmy, że będziemy się ścigać nad lasem. Jak postanowiliśmy, tak zrobiliśmy. Wyszliśmy z jaskini i polecieliśmy w stronę lasu. Podczas lotu słyszałem parę rozmów na mój, Rave'a i Setyvy'ego temat, ale nie zwracałem na to uwagi. Wylądowaliśmy na górze po drugiej stronie wyspy. Przed nami znajdował się las z plażą. : - To kto pierwszy leci ?-spytałem uśmiechając się na myśl o locie : - No nie wiem. Może...-Diana na chwilę zawiesiła głos zastanawiając się : - Dobra za długo to trwa. Magnus i Bloody, Diana i Fatima, Crash i Marionette, Kol i Red, a Nezurii ze mną.-powiedział Rave zadowolony spoglądając na mnie : - Zgoda.-zgodziliśmy się : - Spoko to najpierw Magnus i Bloody.-powiedziała Kol : - Niech będzie.-westchną Bloody : - To tak. Lecimy w dół góry w stronę plaży. Na początku rozwijamy jak najszybszą prędkość, lecąc nad koronami drzew. Potem przy tej prędkości, slalomem po między wysokimi świerkami. Za lasem kierujemy się na plażę, a stamtąd do jaskini znajdującej się parę metrów od brzegu. Tunele tej jaskini kończą się na tej górze. Pytania ?-Magnus szybko przedstawił nam tor wyścigów : - Tylko jedno.-wtrącił się Crash- Ten kto pierwszy wyleci z jaskini wygrywa, a co ma zrobić przegrany ?-szybko spojrzeliśmy na "prowadzącego" : - Coś wymyślimy, ale na pewno to nie będzie nic dobrego.-odpowiedział, a pierwszym lecącym zrzedła mina : - To zaczynamy.-Bloody staną na wyznaczonym starcie, po chwili dołączył Magnus : - To dla przypomnienia, lecicie w dół...-zaczęła Diana : - Tak, tak. Zaczynajmy !-krzyknęli razem : - Dobra. Na miejsca... Gotowi...-Fatima wodziła wzrokiem po zawodnikach, po chwili krzyknęła- Start !! Ruszyli w dół. Z ogromną prędkością zbliżali się do slalomu. Z resztą podlecieliśmy na niższe wzniesienia, ale znajdujące się bliżej plaży. Patrzyłem na nich i zaśmiałem się na co inni spojrzeli na mnie. : - Co jest ?-spytała Diana : - Haha...-pokazałem łapą na przyjaciół, którzy przy slalomie uderzali w siebie i gałęzie prześcigając się chaotycznie : - Co ?-niezrozumiała, ale nagle oboje znaleźli się na jednej nie zbyt wytrzymałej gałęzi Usłyszałem głośni trzask przez co aż się skrzywiłem. Zamknąłem oczy i usłyszałem jak moi przyjaciele razem z gałęzią spadają na ziemię. Szybko otworzyłem niebieskie oko, a potem czerwone. Rozglądałem się po gałęziach, ale na żadnej ich nie było. Rave kazał mi spojrzeć w dół. I co zobaczyłem ? Magnusa leżącego na Bloody'm, a na Magnusie gałąź. Ha...co oni mają na głowach !? Czy to liście ? Tak to są liście ! : - Hahaha !-zaśmialiśmy się : - Hę ?-spojrzeli na siebie : - Co ty masz na głowie ?-spytał Bloody i spadły z jego głowy liście : - A ty co ?-odpowiedział Magnus, przez co spadło mu mnóstwo zielonych i pomarańczowych liści, zaśmiali się, a my z nimi Wybaczcie, że tak długo nie było next'ów, ale przez przygotowania do szkoły mam urwanie głowy. Postaram się dodać dalszą część rozdziału w najbliższych dniach. Zapraszam do komentowania. CD Podnieśliśmy się z ziemi i polecieliśmy znowu na miejsce startu i kolejna para szykowała się do lotu. Były to dziewczyny Diana i Fatima. Stanęły na linii startu i odliczaliśmy. Na słowo start wystartowały. Szły łeb w łeb. Zbliżały się do złocistego piachu i zniknęły w otchłani jaskini. Kol i Marionette weszli do jamy i naprowadzali dziewczyny głosem, aby nie zabłądziły. Po paru chwilach pojawiła się Fatima, potem Diana. Koniec, końców wygrała Fatima co znaczy, że Dianę czeka niemiła nagroda. Pogratulowaliśmy im i stanęli kolejni...Crash i Marionette. Wystartowali tak jak każdy. Wszystko przebiegało szybko i raczej bez problemów.Owe problemy zaczęły się jak wlecieli do jaskini z plątaniną korytarzy. Mimo naprowadzania ich, to i tak długo czekaliśmy co bardzo nas zmartwiło. Dalej ich nawoływaliśmy co nie dało żadnych skutków. Zaczęliśmy myśleć nad tym co mamy robić. : - Coś długo ich nie ma, co robimy ?-spytała granatowa smoczyca : - Będzie trzeba ich znaleźć.-powiedziałem razem z Rave'em : - To...kto po nich schodzi ?-po tym pytaniu Red się cofnął co miało oznaczać, że nie jest chętny : - Ja schodzę.-zgłosiłem się : - Idę z tobą.-powiedział mój brat, wzrokiem mu podziękowałem : - To co, mamy to załatwione. Życzę wam powodzenia. Zobaczymy się jutro, o ile wrócicie.-Red odwrócił się i chciał iść. Nie udało mu się to : - Żadne "zobaczymy się jutro", jasne ? Nigdzie nie idziesz. I niby dlaczego mieli by nie wrócić ?-spytał Magnus : - No jutro, bo idę do domu. Właśnie, że idę. Może się zgubią, może coś ich pożrę. Nie wiadomo co ich tam spotka.-przewrócił oczami : - Zostajemy tu i czekamy na naszych. Nic ich nie pożre i w dodatku jest małe prawdo podobieństwo, że się zgubią.-zmierzył go wzrokiem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu : - Skoro tak uważasz.-poddał się : - Świetnie. To powodzenia. Jak byście potrzebowali pomocy to dajcie znać rykiem, a od razu wam pomożemy.-powiedział Magnus : - Ej ja się na nic nie zgadzałem.-jęknął Red : - Jesteśmy drużyną. Jeśli jedni narażają się to my też.-wytłumaczyła mu jasno-niebieska smoczyca : - Dobra my schodzimy po nich, a wy czekacie tu na nas. Jeśli nie wrócimy za jakieś pół godziny idźcie po pomoc. Wszystko jasne ?-spytał szaro-czerwony smok : - Jasne jak słońce.-odpowiedzieli Odwróciliśmy się do wnętrza jamy i weszliśmy do jej głębi. Szliśmy chwilę prosto, aż odszukaliśmy wzrokiem średniej wielkości szczelinę. Wskoczyliśmy do niej, a ona okazała się bardzo głęboka. W końcu stanęliśmy na pewnym gruncie. Nic nie widziałem więc wytworzyłem z plazmy, mały płomyczek. Rave postąpił tak samo. Po chwili małą "komnatę" oświetliła czerwona aura powstała od naszych ogni. Zauważyliśmy dwa tunele. Chwilę pomyślałem i wkroczyłem w prawe rozwidlenie, a mój towarzysz w lewe. Żeby nie wpaść na ścianę używałem echolokacji. Droga, którą wybrałem była bardzo kręta i prowadziła cały czas w prawo, drogi w lewo prowadziły w ślepe zaułki. Po parunastu minutach dotarłem do dużej jaskini, w której było dwanaście tuneli, a przy nich głazy z różnymi rysunkami, było też parę tych zwyczajnych tuneli. To co mnie zdziwiło to to, że każde wejście do oznakowanych tuneli było zawalone kamieniami z tymi symbolami. Usłyszałem jakieś kroki. No dalsza część rozdziału powinna pojawić się jutro no, ale...ktoś mnie namówił do wstawienia dzisiaj. Tym kimś są Smocza Łza i Konrad78750, bardzo dziękuje za motywacje. To jeszcze nie jest koniec rozdziału, a więc czekajcie cierpliwie. Uwaga ! Ogłaszam już drugi na tym blogu konkurs dla moich czytelników. Nie ma w tym dużo główkowania, wystarczy wymyślić dwanaście, prostych rysunków (NIE RYSUJCIE ICH, NAPISZCIE W KOMENTARZACH LUB NA MOJEJ TABLICY) , które miałyby widnieć na głazach znajdujących się obok dziwnych tuneli. Prosiłabym aby owe symbole nawiązywały do naszej dziesiątki przyjaciół i dwóch innych smoków (jednego już znacie, ale drugiego jeszcze nie). Najlepsze pomysły będą wykorzystane w następnej części rozdziału, która pojawi się gdzieś tak w środę. Jakby ten konkurs nie wypalił, mam parę pomysłów. No, ale chcę wiedzieć jakie WY macie pomysły na urozmaicenie tego opowiadania. CZAS DO ŚRODY. Konkurs numer III ''' '''Kto oprócz naszej paczki i nie znanego smoka, jeszcze będzie zamieszany w sprawę Tajemniczej Jaskini ? Odpowiedzi zostawiajcie w komentarzach lub na mojej tablicy. CZAS NIEOGRANICZONY. W obu konkursach do zgarnięcia są dedyki. Powodzenia. CD : - Crash ! Martionette ! Czy to wy !?-krzyknąłem : - Nezurii !? Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że cię widzę.-z jednego z tuneli wyszedł Martionette : - Co się stało, co tak długo ?-spytałem podchodząc do przyjaciela : - Wiesz są dwie odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Po pierwsze: zgubiliśmy się. Po drugie: pojawiło mi się coś takiego.-pokazał na swoją prawą łapę, na której znajdował się jakiś symbol, a dokładniej chmura : - Kiedy Ci się to pojawiło ?-spytałem przyglądając się symbolowi : - Dokładnie nie wiem. Przed pojawieniem się tego zakręciło mi się w głowie i straciłem przytomność. Gdy się obudziłem to już było.-odpowiedział : - A Crash'a z tobą nie było ?-spytałem : - Nie. Rozdzieliliśmy się.-odpowiedział : - Dobra, nie ważne. Mu...-nie dokończyłem bo usłyszałem kolejne kroki : To pewnie Crash i Rave.-pomyślałem : Nie myliłem się. Z tunelu obok nas wyszedł Rave podtrzymując Crash'a. Podeszli do nas. : - A temu co ?-spytałem, spojrzałem na prawą łapę też coś miał, ale bardziej w kształcie gwiazdy * *: - Nez, patrz. On też to ma.-uświadomił mi to *''Czyli nie mam zwidów.''-pomyślałem i trzepnąłem łbem mając mroczki przed oczami. Niedobrze : - Ty też to masz ?-spytał ten z gwiazdką, ledwo słyszalnym głosem : - Tak...-reszty nie usłyszałem, zemdlałem Ciemność. Tylko to aktualnie widzę. Ona mnie otacza.Nie widzę żadnego światła. Nikogo...prócz mnie. Próbuję poruszyć łapami...ale nie mogę. Skrzydłem ? Nie mogę. Niczym nie mogę poruszyć, nie mogę zrobić najmniejszego ruchu. Czuję jak coś mnie trzyma i nie chce puścić. Na mojej prawej łapie robi się ciepło, a ja poruszam się do przodu, coraz szybciej i szybciej aż w końcu gnałem jak szalony, ale dalej było coś nie w porządku. Nie poruszałem łapami, skrzydłami, niczym. Powoli widzę bardzo jasne światełko. Zbliżam się do niego, a może to ono zbliża się do mnie ? Nie wiem. Teraz to już nic nie wiem. Zaczynają się pokazywać jakieś sceny z mojego życia. Widzę małego siebie w swojej jaskini z moim tak samo małym bratem. Siebie i Setyvy'ego bawiących się razem pod czujnym okiem Reja i czerwono-szarego smoka, naszego Alfy. Ta scena była dziwna, ale mniejsza. Następna przedstawiała moich przyjaciół w niepełnym składzie, bo bez dziewczyn i paru chłopaków. Sceny coraz szybciej się przemieszczały. Widziałem siebie starszego w jaskini z Koszmarem. Innych scen nie udało mi się zapamiętać, przelatywały zbyt szybko. Jedyne co zauważyłem to para dużych, zielonych, kocich oczu. Była jeszcze jedna chyba ważna rzecz. Blado pomarańczowa, lekko postrzępiona chusta i duże jasno brązowe oczy, a przy nich pulsujące, złote światło w kształcie słońca. Po tym zaczęło to wszystko zwalniać, a moja łapa już płonęła żywym ogniem. Z trudem powstrzymywałem krzyk i łzy, ale po paru sekundach ból ustał, a ja zacząłem odzyskiwać przytomność. To wszystko trwało zaledwie parę minut, ale dla mnie była to wieczność. : - Nareszcie się obudziłeś.-spoglądały na mnie zmartwione, szare oczy : - Gdzie ja, jestem ? Co się stało ?-spytałem : - Jesteśmy w tej dziwnej jaskini. Zemdlałeś.-odpowiedział Crash : - A co z Rave'm ?-spytałem wstając, ale się zachwiałem i bym upadł gdyby nie chłopaki : - Chwile po tobie też odleciał. Ale się budzi.-odpowiedzieli : - Rave nic Ci nie jest ?-spytałem : - Nie tylko trochę głowa mnie boli.-chciał wstać : - Nie wstawaj.-powiedziałem i spojrzałem na łapę : - Może być.-usłyszałem głos brata, spojrzałem na niego także oglądał znaczek, jego był w kształcie tarczy : - Mój też nie najgorszy.-stwierdziłem patrząc na kształt płomieni : - Ej to co, wracamy ?-spytał Mario : - No.-odpowiedzieliśmy Wylecieliśmy przez tunel, którym ja tu trafiłem. I już byliśmy przy zatroskanej reszcie. A więc jest next. To jest już koniec tego rozdziału, mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Dedyk dla Konrad78750 za pomysł na symbol z ogniem. Nie martw się, o reszcie nie zapomniałam i pojawią się w następnych rozdziałach. Zapraszam do komentowania. Następny next pojawi się w sobotę bądź w niedzielę. Rozdział 9 Perspektywa Nezurii'ego : - Udało wam się !-skoczyli na nas : - Tak, ale to nie jest powód aby nas dusić.-powiedziałem z ledwością łapiąc oddech : - Oj wybaczcie.-zeszli z nas : - Co tak długo ? Już chcieliśmy biec po pomoc.-spojrzała na nas Fatima : - Tak jakoś wyszło.-odpowiedział Rave : - Aha, a te symbole na waszych łopatkach to skąd ?-Red przyglądał się Crash'owi : - Kiedy indziej wam wytłumaczymy.-wreszcie odezwał się Marionette : - No dobrze. Wiecie ? Te znaczki, są bardzo ładne. Kontynuujemy wyścigi ?-spytała Kol : - Dziękujemy. A chce wam się ?-odpowiedzieliśmy w tym samym czasie, zabawnie to wyszło : - No jasne.-odpowiedzieli już zniecierpliwieni Jeszcze trochę kręci mi się w głowie, Rave'owi pewnie też, ale my lecimy jako ostatnia pora, co i tak dużo nie da, bo przed nami jest tylko jedna, którą jest Kol i Red. Jestem ciekaw kto wygra. Red nie jest zbytnio szybki, ale sprytny więc coś wymyśli, żeby wygrać. Z kolei Kol jest szybka, zwinna, ale ostrożna więc będzie uważać na każdą gałązkę. Oj bardzo chcę to zobaczyć. Kolejna para zawodników stanęła na linii startowej i szykowała się do lotu. Każdy przyjął zabawną postawę. Zachichotałem cicho z postawy Reda. Zniżył pysk do ziemi, a cztery litery uniósł wysoko w górę razem z ogonem. Jego przeciwnik miał jedną łapę wyrzuconą do przodu i jedną to tyłu. Przy tym lekko kucała. Po usłyszeniu sygnału, ruszyli. Czerwony smok bardzo szybko znalazł się przy slalomie, natomiast niebieska smoczyca powoli rozwijała swoją maksymalną prędkość, przy czym dość szybko dogoniła przeciwnika. Redzio nie dawał za wygraną i i "zajeżdżał" jej drogę przy każdej okazji. Gnali tak do wybrzeża, ponieważ do jaskini wleciała pierwsza Kol. Widać było dochodzące z jaskini bardzo, jasno błękitne światło, które należało do Kol, a potem takie same, tyle że purpurowe prawie czarne Reda. Podszedłem powoli do jaskini i zacząłem wytwarzać malutki płomyczek plazmy dając więcej światła w jaskini, ale stało się coś dziwnego. To tej pory symbol delikatnie pulsował, ledwie widocznym, jasno czerwonym światłem, a teraz jest on bardzo dobrze widzialny. Nie samowite. Crash spojrzał na mnie i zrobił to samo co zaskutkowało tą samą reakcją. Po nim kątem oka zobaczyłem, że pozostali "oznakowani" też to robią. Co jeszcze skrywają te znamiona ? Tego jeszcze nie wiem, ale pewnie nie długo się dowiemy. Jest niedziela i next też jest. Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie wam do gustu. Oczywiście to jest tylko część tego rozdziału. Chciałabym poinformować, że konkurs nr.III już dobiega końca, więc jeśli ktoś chce spróbować odgadnąć o jakiego smoka chodzi to musi się pospieszyć. Zapraszam do komentowania to bardzo mnie mobilizuje do dalszego pisania. Wena jeszcze dotrzymuje mi towarzystwa i nie zapowiada się aby mnie opuściła. Następna część pojawi się pod koniec tygodnia. Do zobaczenia CD Długo na nich nie czekaliśmy, ponieważ paręnaście minut po starcie para wyleciała z jaskini z Kol na czele. Smoczyca przekroczyła linię mety w powietrzu i zrobiła kilka śrub i beczek wystrzeliwując przy tym błękitną plazmę. : - I co ? Wygrałam.-pochwaliła się lądując : - I ? Co zamierzasz zrobić ?-spytał przegrany : - No jak co ? Przegrany musi coś zrobić, a tym przegranym jesteś ty !-skakała z zadowolenia : - Dobra nie skacz tak bo zrobisz dziurę w ziemi i tam wszyscy wpadniemy.-uśmiechnął się : - Ej, jeszcze nie jest ustalone co robi przegrany więc wyluzujcie.-wyręczył wszystkich Magnus : - No właśnie. A ! byłabym zapomniała. Nezurii, Rave mam złą wiadomość.-powiedziała zwracając się do mnie i brata : - Powiesz czy mamy zgadywać ?-wywróciłem oczami : - Eh, chodzi o to, że gdy lecieliśmy nad lasem, na polanie siedział i patrzył w chmury...Setyvy.-odpowiedziała pokazując łapą w stronę lasu : - Był sam ?-spytał Rave : - Tak, aż dziwne.-zaśmiała się : - Ta bardzo.-powiedziałem cicho- Dobra lecimy, Przyjrzymy się temu. : - Jak chcecie. Gotowi ?... Start !-krzyknęły dziewczyny razem Popędziłem razem z bratem w dół wzgórza. Nie minęło parę chwil, a już byliśmy w pobliżu polany. Usiedliśmy na grubszych gałęziach i chwilę go obserwowaliśmy. Zobaczyliśmy coś przez co prawie spadliśmy z drzewa. Tym czymś był błysk na prawej łopatce zielono-szarego smoka. Przy tym prawie spadnięciu, narobiliśmy przy tym sporo hałasu, przy czym Setyvy nas zauważył i strzelił w naszą stronę jaskrawo zieloną plazmą. Wzlecieliśmy w powietrze i wylądowaliśmy na polanie za strzelającym do nas smokiem. : - Co wy tu robicie ?-syknął do nas : - To my powinniśmy się o to zapytać. A więc, co ty tu robisz ?-odpowiedział Rave z opanowaniem : - Myślę.-odpowiedział beznamiętnie : - A można wiedzieć nad czym ?-spytałem : - Nie, nie można.-odpowiedział wypuszczając jad w moją stronę : - Czy może chodzi tu o to.-pokazałem mu ogień na ramieniu, a Rave tarczę : - Czyli wy też to macie.-spuścił wzrok i pokazał swój symbol-piorun : - Tak. Jak to się stało ?-spytałem podchodząc do niego powoli : - Jakoś tak... Po prostu, coś kazało mi pójść na tą plażę.-wskazał nam ją- Poszedłem tam rano i wleciałem do jaskini na wodzie. Wiecie, która to. Nie ?-przytaknęliśmy- Leciałem tam gdzie mi podświadomość kazała, czyli do wielkiej sali. Zwiedziłem ją. Znajdowało się w niej dokładnie dwanaście tuneli, a obok nich głazy z rysunkiem waszych, mojego i jeszcze paru innych symboli. Oprócz tych tuneli, były jeszcze cztery najzwyklejsze. Przyjrzałem się tym innym. Nie mogłem do nich wejść, ponieważ były zasypane dużymi kamieniami z rysunkiem takim samym jak na głazie obok odpowiedniego tunelu. Odnalazłem wzrokiem mój tunel jeśli można tak go nazwać. Gdy doszedłem do usypanych kamieni. Kichnąłem wystrzeliwując plazmę i w tym momencie zrozumiałem, że tam coś jest. Rysunki rozbłysły jasnym, zielonym światłem, ale na krótko. Tak szybko jak się pojawiły, tak samo szybko zniknęły. Zakończył opowiadanie o tym co się wydarzyło w tej dziwnej sali. Stałem obok swojego największego prześladowcy, a on nic mi nie robił. To jest bardzo dziwne, może te znamiona tak go zmieniły. : - To ten. Dziwne to było nie powiem.-zmieszał się Rave, przecież pierwszy raz rozmawiał z nim w ten sposób : - Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.-spojrzał na mnie i podniósł łapę tak jakby chciał mnie uderzyć. Zrobiłem krok w tył i osłoniłem się skrzydłem czekając na uderzenie, które nie nadeszło : - Zazdroszczę Ci tych płomieni.-dotknął wcześniej wymienioną łapą mojego ramienia, ten gest mnie zdziwił : - Em. Dzięki ?-nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć, zamurowało mnie po prostu : - A tak na serio, to co wy tu robicie ?-spytał Set : - Wiesz przylecieliśmy się po ścigać. Najpierw się pośmialiśmy, ponieważ Bloody i Magnus wlecieli w drzewo, a potem Crash i Marionette zabłądzili w jaskini i im też coś takiego się pojawiło. Zeszliśmy po nich do podziemi i natknęliśmy się na te tunele. Straciliśmy przytomność i gdy się obudziliśmy już to mieliśmy.-zakończył : - A wy też widzieliście jakieś sceny z dzieciństwa ?-zapytał : - Tak. Jedna przedstawiała mnie i Ciebie Setyvy jak byliśmy mali. Bawiliśmy się razem pod okiem Twojego ojca i Alfy.-powiedziałem patrząc mu w oczy : - Też tą scenę widziałem, a do tego jasno brązowe oczy. No były jeszcze sceny z mojego dzieciństwa. Część była z właśnie z tobą Nez. Znaczy Nezurii.-poprawił się : - Nie. Możesz tak do mnie mówić Set.-przytaknął na to przezwisko- Też widziałem parę scen z tobą, ale nie żeby jakieś takie dokładne. A nie widzieliście może takich zielono-żółtych oczu ?-spytałem : - Nie...-odpowiedzieli, coś tu nie gra Nikt nie próbował wziąć udziału w konkursie, (nie jestem zła) więc ta część jest rozwiązaniem zagadki. Konkurs z symbolami dla naszych przyjaciół nadal trwa. Następna część rozdziału pojawi się w następnym tygodniu, jeszcze nie wiem kiedy dokładnie. Zapraszam do komentowania i oceniania 1-10. CD Czemu tylko ja je widziałem ? Czy to ma jakiś związek ze mną ?-pytałem siebie w myślach i starałem się odpowiedzieć na nurtujące pytania : - Wiecie. Chyba musimy lecieć do tej jaskini. A my Nez, musimy ukończyć wyścig.-zwrócił się do mnie : - No dobra. Chcesz lecieć z nami ?-spytałem nowego kolegę : - Jeśli mogę, to chętnie.-odpowiedział Wzbiliśmy się w powietrze i jak torpedy pognaliśmy w stronę plaży. Przy samej wodzie wysunąłem się na prowadzenie. Za mną łeb w łeb pędzili w większości szare smoki. Wleciałem do jaskini z echolokacją dzięki, której nie zabłądziłem. Dotarłem do niezbadanej jeszcze przeze mnie Tajemnicy. Poczekałem chwilę na tamtych, a gdy się pojawili wyleciałem z jaskini dalej używając echolokacji. Kątem oka spostrzegłem, że moje znamię jak i rysunki na kamieniach świecą. Nie przejąłem się tym, teraz najważniejsza była wygrana. Rave z Setyvy'm siedzieli mi na ogonie. Zaczęła się rywalizacja. Prześcigiwaliśmy się wzajemnie. Wyleciałem z podziemi i pędziłem do mety. Łeb w łeb ze swoim bratem i kumplem z dzieciństwa. Dzieliło nas do końca wyścigu dosłownie parę metrów. Trzy metry. Rave leci przed nami. Dwa metry. Setyvy mu dorównuje i zostawia mnie w tyle. Jeden metr. Doganiam, i lecimy na równi. Razem przekraczamy linię mety. Wzbiłem się wyżej i zrobiłem to samo co Kol. Zielono szary smok przyłączył się do szalonego tańca razem z moim bratem. Wirowaliśmy w kółku lecąc w górę. Ponad drzewa. Ponad chmury. Zachowywaliśmy się tak jakbyśmy czytali sobie w myślach. Jakbyśmy byli przyjaciółmi od zawsze albo zaginionym rodzeństwem. Szkoda, że to tylko nic nieznaczące myśli. Zrobiliśmy korkociąg i wylądowaliśmy przy reszcie paczki. Mój dawny wróg czuł się nieswojo. Nie dziwię mu się. Też bym się tak czuł gdyby tak na mnie patrzyli. Patrzyli na mnie z nienawiścią, z wyższością, z tą złą energią wiszącą w powietrzu, bałbym się odezwać. Koniec rozdziału mam nadzieję, że jest w miarę dobry. Za wszystkie, naprawdę wszystkie błędy (ortograficzne, literówki itp.) bardzo przepraszam. Jeśli znajdziecie coś to napiszcie w komentarzu, a ja to poprawię. Przypominam o konkursie, który nadal trwa. Zapraszam do komentowania i oceniania. Rozdział 10 Perspektywa Setyvy'ego Pierwszy raz ścigałem się z Nezurii'm i jego bratem. Myślałem, że po tej sprzeczce i innych zaczepkach nie będą chcieli ze mną rozmawiać, a oni mnie wysłuchali i jeszcze zaprosili do wspólnej zabawy, którą był wyścig. Ścigaliśmy się tuż nad lasem pędząc w stronę plaży, a dokładniej do jaskini znajdującej się parę metrów od lądu. Wewnątrz jamy każdy z nas wleciał do innego tunelu. Nez wleciał pierwszy w środkowy tunel przez co z podziemi wyleciał pierwszy. Ja wypatrzyłem sobie prawy tunel, ale nie wykręciłem i wpadłem z impetem do lewego wejścia. Rave wybrał mój tunel. Plątaniną korytarzy dotarłem do Jaskini Tajemnic, gdzie zauważyłem czerwony w większości ogon należący do Nez'a. Bijący się ze mną parę dni temu smok śmignął tunelem prowadzącym na powierzchnię. Bez zastanowienia popędziłem za nim. Wyskoczyłem z jamy i siedząc na ogonie moim przeciwnikom zbliżałem się do ukończenia wyścigu. Wyrównałem z nimi, ale nie na długo. Brat różnookiego smoka nas wyprzedził. Przyspieszyłem jeszcze bardziej i znalazłem się na równi z nim, a potem także z drugim. W ostatniej chwili nam dorównał, ponieważ już byliśmy prawie, że na mecie. Przekroczyliśmy wyznaczoną metę, po czym wzbiliśmy się jeszcze wyżej wykonując tylko nam znany taniec. Zachowywaliśmy się tak jakbyśmy byli sobie bliscy. Jakbyśmy byli przyjaciółmi od wieków. Tą wspaniałą chwilę zakończyliśmy lądując z gracją na ziemi. Podczas tego lotu nie zwracałem uwagi na ślepia wlepione we mnie, patrzące z obojętnością, gniewem lub rządzą mordu. Cofnąłem się bardziej w tył tak aby być mniej widocznym. No ale co zrobić jeśli jesteś jedynym smokiem w tej grupie z łuskami w odcieniach zieleni !? I tak wszyscy Ciebie widzą bo wyróżniasz się w większości tłumu smoków o niebieskich, czerwonych, czarnych i białych łuskach ! Jest next. Jak podoba wam się Setyvy w tej grupie ? Dalej można zgłaszać propozycje na znamiona. Do zobaczenia w następnej części. CD Dobra moim zdaniem już dość długo nie ma nexta więc dzisiaj wrzucę coś krótkiego, a jutro dłuższego. : - Czego tu chcesz !?-ryknął na mnie smok z czerwonymi otoczkami wokół oczu. To chyba Red : - Ja...-nie zdążyłem odpowiedzieć : - Weźcie dajcie mu spokój.-syknął na nich mój nie doszły wróg : - Że co !?!?-krzyknęli z niedowierzaniem : - Nie słyszeliście ? Dajcie mu spokój !-stanął przede mną rozkładając skrzydła w geście obronnym : - Wy też jesteście jego zdania ?-spytała biała smoczyca, Kal, Kol ? : - Zawsze jestem z bratem, nie ważne z kim będzie trzymał.-uśmiechnął się do nas- A wy z kim jesteście ?-spytał reszty : - Sądząc po tym piorunie...-spojrzałem automatycznie na symbol- będziemy trzymać się razem.-Crash podszedł do nas, a za nim Marionette : - Bardzo was przepraszam. Żałuję tego co wam zrobiłem.-patrzyłem na nich i dodałem po chwili- Wybaczycie mi ? : - Skoro oni Ci wybaczyli to my raczej też.-uśmiechnął się do mnie dobrze mi znany Bloody, odwzajemniłem go Pozostali patrzyli na nas z takimi znakami zapytania wymalowanymi na pyskach. Spojrzeliśmy na siebie ukradkiem i strzeliliśmy plazmą w powietrze. Na błękitnym, bezchmurnym niebie rozbłysły brązowa plazma Crash'a, szara z czarnymi nitkami Marionetta, czerwona z ciemno szarymi kosmykami Rave'a, czerwona z przeplatającymi się barwami błękitu Nezurii'ego i moja ciemno zielona z domieszką jasnej, soczystej zieleni. Nasze pociski pod postacią kolorowych plazm, rozprysły się paręnaście metrów w powietrzu. Pozostawiły one po sobie nie tylko ogłuszający huk i gęsty dym, ale także ciekawe kombinacje kolorów oraz szlaczków, które były doskonale widoczne na tak jasnym niebie. Trochę przesadziłem z siłą pocisku, ponieważ czuję pulsujący ból tak jakby ktoś podpalał mi łuski żywym ogniem. Next już jutro ! CD : - WOW. To to świeci ?-błękitnej smoczycy prawie paczałki z orbit wyszły, jak ona miała ? : - Taa, że świeci to widzimy Diana ? Ale to pewnie za jakąś cenę, nie ?-spytał jaskrawo-zielonooki smok Magnus : - Widać ?-spytałem wyprostowując się : - Niestety ale tak.-powiedzieli : - Za mocny pocisk ?-Nezurii spojrzał na nas : - Może trochę.-Crash zacisną zęby i zamknął oczy, a Marionette polizał pulsującą szarą chmurę : - Ej wiecie może, która jest godzina ?-odezwała się smoczyca z rombem na nosie : - Sądząc po słońcu to...osiemnasta.-spojrzeliśmy na słońce, które za parę minut miało się chować w morzu, w końcu niedługo zima : - Za moment będzie zmierzch. Może wracajmy ?-spytała Fatima : - Może.-powiedziałem : - Chodźmy.-powiedział Rave i ruszył w dół pagórka Zgodziliśmy się z resztą. Powoli powędrowaliśmy za Rave'm w dół, w stronę lasu. Szliśmy w bardzo dobrej atmosferze, nie zwracaliśmy uwagi na to, że byłem dla nich nie miły. Doszliśmy do krańca lasu, pożegnaliśmy się i rozeszliśmy. Crash, Marionette i Diana oddzielili się od nas, poszli do swoich domów znajdujących się przy tym lesie. Następnie odłączyli się Magnus i Bloody. Razem ze mną szli Nez, Rave, Kol, Fatima i Red. Po chwili zostali tylko Nezurii i Kol. Smoczyca cały czas zerkała na czerwono-szarego smoka, a ja wodziłem wzrokiem po wszystkim co mnie otaczało. Odprowadziliśmy przyjaciółkę do domu. : - Setyvy, powiedz co Cię trapie ?-spytał nawet na mnie nie patrząc : - Po prostu dalej nie wierzę, że po tym co Ci zrobiłem, przyłączyłeś mnie do swojej paczki i jeszcze mnie przed nimi broniłeś, gdy na mnie krzyczeli. -spojrzał na mnie : - Kiedyś ktoś mi powiedział, że prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi okazują się najwięksi wrogowie. Żeby to zobaczyć, trzeba po prostu umieć wybaczać.-powiedział i się do mnie uśmiechnął, odwzajemniłem ten gest Okazało się, że mieszkamy dość blisko siebie. Pożegnaliśmy się kiedy nastał zmierzch. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że będę się zadawał z Nezurii'm. Także nigdy nie sądziłem, że przyjmie mnie do drużyny oraz, że będzie mnie bronił. Nie spodziewałem się tego. Doszliśmy do naszych domów. Pogadaliśmy chwilę i poszliśmy w swoje strony. Tak to był niezapomniany dzień. Nareszcie, koniec rozdziału. Jak obiecałam tak zrobiłam. W tym tygodniu raczej się już nic nie pojawi, ale w następnym tygodniu...może gdzieś tak na początku ? Ocenianie jest dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ wiem jak bardzo to powiadanie jest dobre i jak bardzo Wam się podoba :) Zapraszam do komentowania. Rozdział 11 Perspektywa Setyvy'ego Obudziły mnie ciepłe promienie słońca i pulsujący ból na grzbiecie, głowie i w okolicy znamienia. Zerwałem się z leża i skoczyłem na krawędź zbiornika z wodą. Zapaliłem sobie światło w formie plazmy i przyjrzałem się swojemu odbiciu. Nic nie widziałem ciekawego poza jasnym, szarym blaskiem konturów pojedynczego pioruna. Po pewnej chwili wskoczyłem do bajorka i doznałem miłego zaskoczenia. Ból po wskoczeniu do wody momentalnie ustał. Tak jakby ktoś zgasił ogień i unosił się po tym dym. Wypłynąłem na powierzchnię by zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza i ponownie zanurzyłem się w cudownie ciepłej i czystej wodzie. Lubię wodę i jeszcze bardziej lubię w niej przebywać. Zabrakło mi powietrza więc wyskoczyłem z wody, panicznie łapiąc powietrze tak jakby to były moje ostatnie wdechy. Po paru sekundach mój oddech wrócił do normy. Małe śniadanko i idziemy. Wyszedłem z jaskini i spokojnym krokiem poszedłem do centrum naszej małej wioski. Szedłem powoli lecz pewnie. Moim celem była pewna jaskinia. Jaskinia, w której spotykały się smoki z Straży Lotniczej Wyspy Nocy w skrócie SLWN. Jak pamiętam to od pisklaka marzyłem o tej pracy. Do tej straży należą tylko zwinne, szybkie i wytrzymałe smoki oraz czujne i odważne. Aby się dostać do tej roboty musimy przejść parę testów, które oceniają starsze smoki mające tę pracę. Bardzo przepraszam za brak rozdziałów, ale na śmierć zapomniałam o szkole. Dalsza część pojawi się pewnie w weekend. Ciężko mi jest podać dokładną datę, więc liczę na wyrozumiałość. Zapraszam do komentowania to bardzo motywuje. CD Doszedłem do jaskini Alfy. Zatrzymałem się na trochę tuż przed wejściem i zwróciłem wzrok na jamę. Praktycznie nie wiem jak wygląda ten nasz przywódca. Wcale nie wychodzi, nie pokazuje się, a jedyny smok jaki z nim przebywa to mój ojciec, ale on prawie nic o nim nie mówi. Nie wiem dlaczego. Wiem tylko, że ma łuski w kolorze szarym z czerwonymi elementami, ale tak jasnymi, że praktycznie nie widoczne. Jego opis jest trochę podobny do Neza. Może są spokrewnieni ?-prychnąłem na tą myśl ruszając dalej Zostało mi parę metrów do punktu zbiórki. W oddali widzę znajome mordki Rave'a i Crash'a. Podbiegłem do nich, ale za nim to zrobiłem dojrzałem, że ktoś jeszcze ze znajomych tutaj jest, a mianowicie... : - Nezurii ? Ty też tutaj ?-spytałem będąc parę kroków od nich : - Raczej tak skoro tu stoję. A ty też do straży ?-spytał bacznie mnie obserwując : - Nie, przyszedłem komentować.-odpowiedziałem sarkastycznie : - Ej może później pogadacie ? Zaczyna się.-wtrącili się pozostali i weszli do środka : - No dobra.-powiedziałem i wkroczyłem do jamy jak pozostali Szliśmy szerokim, ciemnym korytarzem. Rozglądałem się, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej tu nie byłem. Nezurii nie był jakiś zachwycony tym wszystkim. W pewnej chwili wpadłem na kogoś. Stoimy. Odwracam się do Nezurii'ego z pytającym wzrokiem. On spojrzał na mnie i odwrócił głowę w stronę światła, które się nagle pojawiło. Słyszałem jakieś kroki, powarkiwania i westchnienia. : - Poczekajcie tu chwilę.-powiedział Crash stojąc do nas tyłem, który pracuje tu od paru dobrych miesięcy Odwrócił się w naszą stronę i machnął znacząco do Rave'a, który przed chwilą siedział. Poderwał się na cztery łapy i poszedł za brązowym smokiem. Oboje zniknęli za zakrętem. Zostaliśmy sami. Postanowiłem przyjrzeć się pozostałym smokom, którzy będą z nami pracować. Jest weekend i jest next. Chyba mi wyszedł, ale ja nie jestem od oceniania. Ten zaszczyt zostawię dla Was. Następny we wtorek. Do zobaczenia. CD Wczoraj były moje urodziny, a dzisiaj mojej koleżanki z tej okazji next. Dedyk dla wszystkich, których znaki zodiaku to Skorpion. Był to wiadomo Nezurii, czarno-biały z szaro-zielonymi oczami i brązowo-zielony smok z niebieskimi oczami. Ten ostatni wygląda na miłego, ale ten zielonooki mi się nie podoba. Spogląda na mnie i mojego przyjaciela złowrogo i cicho powarkuje. Zwróciłem wzrok soczysto zielonych oczu na niebieskookiego. Zauważył, że na niego patrzę i się uśmiechnął ja po pewnej chwili odwzajemniłem go. Dźgnąłem Neza w bok. Odwrócił głowę w moją stronę, wysunął zęby i warknął na mnie z oburzeniem. Przewróciłem oczami. Zaczął mnie papugować i także przewrócił różnokolorowymi oczami. Poczułem się urażony. Odwróciłem głowę, zwęrzyłem źrenice i wysunąłem zęby. : - Ej no co ? Obraziłeś się czy co ?-teraz to on mnie dźgnął w bok : - Bla, bla, bla...-przedrzeźniałem go wywracając oczami : - Fochnąłeś się ?-spytał rozbawiony : - Nie, wiesz ja tylko tak sobie stoję obrażony dla żartu.-odwróciłem się w jego stronę : - Pff-prychnął przytakując i patrząc na mnie spode łba : - Ohoho. Teraz "pff" tak ?-kręciłem głową nie dowierzając : - Doprawdy. Patrz poprawił ci się humorek. Nie możliwe.-podskoczył zadowolony : - Oj tam.-akurat zakończyliśmy rozmowę, kiedy nasi przyjaciele wrócili : - Teraz możecie wejść.-uśmiechnęli się do nas przyjaźnie Weszliśmy wszyscy do większej jaskini gdzie były trzy ogromne głazy połączony w jeden. To było miejsce, w którym zarządzali generałowie. Na samym środku siedział mój ojciec. Och nie. Po obu jego stronach siedziało jeszcze po jednym smoku, którzy będą nas oceniać. : - Ciemno to widzę.-szepnąłem do czerwono-szarego smoka : - Cicho. Twój ojciec patrzy.-odszeptał i wskazał na smoka podobnego do mnie : - Proszę o ciszę.-donośny głos mojego ojca rozniósł się po jaskini, był tak suchy przez co przeszły mi ciarki po plecach : - Nas pewnie znacie, ale dla pewności, nazywam się Moran. Pilnuję strażników podczas patrolowania.-powiedział wyblakło, pomarańczowy smok : - Ja nazywam się Gordon. Rozstrzygam problemy pomiędzy strażnikami.-przedstawił się siwo niebieski smok : - Natomiast ja, nazywam się Rej. Zbieram, oceniam i szkolę nowych rekrutów oraz wyrzucam tych, którzy nie będą przestrzegać zasad, albo jeśli zajdą za skórę swoim szefom lub reszcie pracowników.-przestraszyłem się : - Teraz wy się przedstawcie.-rozkazał Gordon : - Nazywam się Florian.-powiedział pewny siebie zielonooki : - Jestem Mirek.-odpowiedział przyjaźnie niebieskooki : - Setyvy.-strażnicy dobrze wiedzieli kim jestem : - A ty chłopcze ?-spytał wstając aby lepiej widzieć Moran : - Mam na imię...Nazurii.-odpowiedział spoglądając z wyższością na Floriana : - Nezurii ? Hm to ty zostałeś wybrany przez alfę do konfrontacji ?-spytał pomarańczowy smok : - Tak, proszę pana.-odpowiedział patrząc na generała : - Z Setyvy'm macie duże szanse.-wtrącił się do tej rozmowy Gordon : - Dziękujemy.-odpowiedzieliśmy jednocześnie : - Dobrze skoro się już znamy to chodźmy was przetestować.-zaśmiali się, nie podoba mi się to Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz, ale nie tym wejściem, którym weszliśmy. Potruchtaliśmy korytarzem do kolejnej sali. Była ona ogromna. Rosła w niej niska trawa. Przez jej środek biegł szeroki pas zrobiony z wysypanego i rozprowadzonego równomiernie piachu, który tworzył duży owal. Okazało się, że po tej ścieżce będziemy biegać, aby sprawdzić naszą wytrzymałość. Podeszliśmy bliżej. Rozdział 12 Perspektywa Setyvy'ego : - Jesteśmy na miejscu. Tutaj będziemy sprawdzać waszą wytrzymałość.-przekazali nam co mamy robić : - Dobrze. Ustawimy was w parach według naszego uznania. Na tej niby prostej drodze jest parę przeszkód, które będzie trzeba pokonać skokami. Nie wolno wam wykorzystywać skrzydeł, ani plazmy. Po każdym skoku przeszkody będą podwyższane. Więc nie ma tak łatwo.-wydaje się łatwe, ale może to tylko takie przeczucie : - Pierwszą parą będzie Mirek i...-zastanawiał się, wybrany smok modlił się o coś- I... Setyvy.-ale mu ulżyło pewnie myślał, że będzie z Florianem, ale zaraz, skoro ja jestem z Mirkiem to Nezurii jest... : - A Nezurii będzie z Florianem.-stanął jak wryty, Florian się chytrze uśmiechnął : - To witaj partnerze do ćwiczeń.-zaśmiał się złowieszczo : - Także witam.-powiedział i się uśmiechnął, gdy generałowie odeszli aby coś załatwić Nez podszedł do niego bliżej tak, że miał pysk przy jego uszach i powiedział coś co bardzo mnie zdziwiło- Tylko spróbuj zrobić coś mi, Setowi lub Mirkowi, a pożałujesz.-warknął na niego groźnie i podszedł do mnie : - Niby powiedziałeś to cicho, ale i tak to usłyszałem. Nieźle.-powiedziałem popychając go lekko : - Heh, miałeś to usłyszeć. Też tak uważam.-uśmiechnął się : - Skoro tak uważasz.-przewróciłem paczałkami : - Tak, uważam tak.-odpowiedział Czekaliśmy jeszcze trochę na sędziów, którzy przyszli po paru chwilach. Kazali mi i mojemu partnerowi stanąć na linii. Patrzyłem się w przód. Widziałem pierwszą przeszkodę. Nie była jakoś super wysoka, ale też nie jakaś strasznie niska. Taka w sam raz. Usłyszałem odliczanie. Mój ojciec krzyknął charakterystyczne słowo. Start. To słowo działa na mnie jak silne czary. Ruszyłem. Szybko stawiałem kroki zmniejszając dystans do pierwszej przeszkody. Kątem oka zobaczyłem Mirka, który mnie doganiał. Zabawnie biegł, ponieważ przy robieniu kroków odbijał się od podłoża tak jak sprężyna, która upadła na ziemię. Przyspieszyłem i przeskoczyłem pierwszą małą przeszkodę. Gnałem do drugiej już trochę wyższej przeszkody w między czasie słyszałem ryki Neza. Cieszyłem się, że mam takiego kumpla. Odbiłem się przeskakując kolejną. Przez brak wczorajszego next'a wstawiam Wam aż dwa. Cały jedenasty i część dwunastego rozdziału. Komentarze mile widziane i do zobaczenia w weekend. CD Wydaję mi się, że nikt tego nie czyta. Troszkę mi smutno :( Wstawiam kolejną część rozdziału. To jest proste.-myślałem zadowolony z siebie Jeszcze trzy przeszkody. Są one teraz wyższe i boję się, że nie dam rady ich pokonać. Przeskoczyłem trzecią. Opadam z sił czuję, że nie dam rady. Katem oka widzę Mirka. Taki mały, wątły chłopak, a tyle w nim siły. Patrzy na mnie i się uśmiecha co staram się odwzajemniać. Niebieskooki zwalnia, aby biec na równi ze mną. Zdziwił mnie ten gest. : - Nie zwalniaj. Nie dasz rady przeskoczyć następnych.-sapnąłem zmęczony : - Dam radę i ty też dasz radę.-powiedział stanowczo lekko dysząc Zebrałem się w sobie i zacząłem przyspieszać widząc następną, strasznie wysoką przeszkodę. Spiąłem mięśnie i odbiłem się podrzucając przy tym tumany kurzu i piachu. Nowy kumpel postąpił tak samo jak ja. : - Przeskoczyliśmy ? Przeskoczyliśmy !-zgłupiałem, łapy same mnie niosły ja tylko modliłem się aby po drodze nie upaść : - Tak przeskoczyliśmy.-uśmiechnął się przewracając oczami- Przygotuj się, ostatnia przeszkoda.-faktycznie Przyspieszyłem jeszcze bardziej. Razem z przeciwnikiem biegliśmy w tym samym tempie. W tym samym czasie wyskoczyliśmy w powietrze. Ryknąłem szczęśliwy będąc tuż nad przeszkodą. W moje ślady poszedł niższy ode mnie smok. Wylądowaliśmy po drugiej stronie i pobiegliśmy do sędzi. : - I jak ? Jak nam poszło ?-spytałem strasznie zaciekawiony jak i zmęczony siadając na ziemi : - W miarę dobrze. Widziałem jak pod koniec zwalniacie. Czyżby zmęczenie ?-spytał nas Moran : - Może tak...tak odrobinę.-odpowiedział już mniej dyszący Mirek : - Nie myślcie, że tylko raz coś takiego was spotkało. Oj nie. Ten bieg jeszcze parę razy się pojawi, aby poprawić waszą kondycję.-przytaknęliśmy na słowa Gordona : - To teraz druga para. Nezurii, Florian ustawiać się na linii.-pokazał mój ojciec skrzydłem początek toru Nezurii stanął dość blisko mnie, przez co dobrze go widziałem. Spojrzał na mnie tymi swoimi niecodziennymi oczami i odwrócił głowę do Floriana. Smok zebra patrzył się na niego, wściekle machając ogonem. Szaro-czerwony smok nie był dłużny. Mocno machnął ogonem podbijając piach, który zatrzymał się dopiero na zebrze. Florian warknął na niego obnażając białe kły i pocierając łapą oczy aby wygrzebać piach. CD Perspektywa Floriana Od razu wiedziałem, że nie przypadnie mi do gustu ten syn Reja, a ten jego kumpel jest jeszcze gorszy. Wydawał się miły, ale on mi groził ! Nienawidzę cię Nezurii !-pomyślałem machając ogonem On jakby czytał mi w myślach, rzucił we mnie piachem. Nic nie widzę. Piach dostał się do moich oczu. Cicho tak aby nikt nie usłyszał zaskomlałem, a potem już głośniej warknąłem na tego cwaniaka. Otrzepałem się z piachu i czekałem na sygnał startu. Nareszcie się go doczekałem ! Ruszyłem pędem przed siebie, specjalnie zasłaniając drogę mniejszemu ode mnie przeciwnikowi lewym skrzydłem i lotkami na ogonie. Spojrzałem się do tyłu i zobaczyłem jak stara się cokolwiek zobaczyć. Odwróciłem się w odpowiedni kierunek biegu i przeskoczyłem pierwszą przeszkodę. Tamten także ją przeskoczył. Znowu zasłoniłem mu drogę, ale zapomniałem o rozłożeniu lotek. Smarkacz przebiegł pod moim skrzydłem jednocześnie się wybijając do skoku. Odrzucił moje skrzydło na prawo przez co straciłem równowagę i prawie wpadłem na przeszkodę. Ryknąłem do niego i przyspieszyłem. Po przeskoczeniu czwartej pod względem wielkości płotka zaczęła łapać mnie zadyszka, ale drugi też już zwalniał. To moja szansa !-krzyknąłem w myślach Dogoniłem go. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, ale na jego pysku zamiast malować się zmęczenie było wytatuowane rozbawienie i ten chytry uśmiech. O co chodzi ? : - Pewnie myślałeś, że jeśli zwolnię to będzie oznaczać moje wymięknięcie. Niestety, ale myliłeś się. Może jestem zmęczony, ale ja tylko oszczędzałem energię na ostatni skok.-odwróciłem głowę i faktycznie, był tam naprawdę wysoki szczebel : - Teraz !-usłyszałem krzyk Setyvy'ego i Mirka : - Do zobaczenia.-powiedział i przyspieszył po czym odbił się od ziemi wyprostowując swoje wielkie jak na swój wzrost skrzydła Przy skoku rozprostował szare skrzydła z czerwonymi łatami i plamami. Gdy był tuż nad przeszkodą wystrzelił malutki pocisk plazmy i zobaczyłem dodatkowy słaby blask jego kolców grzbietowych i prawego ramienia. Zapatrzyłem się i wpadłem na słupek trzymający przeszkodę w górze. Zakręciło mi się w głowie i upadłem. Szybko wstałem i nie zważając na zakaz latania wzbiłem się w powietrze podlatując do sędziów i pozostałej załogi. Wesołego Halloween smoczki ! Nezurii i przyjaciele recytują taki o to wierszyk: Duchy, strzygi i upiory, Dziś harcują, toczą spory. Kogo to dziś upolują, Komu figla zaserwują. Duchów tych się trzeba bać, Nie wiesz, co się może stać ! CD Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Dobrze wiedziałem, że Florian będzie oszukiwał więc na szybko wymyśliłem jakiś plan. Nie spodziewałem się, że będzie mi zasłaniał ścieżkę swoimi pasiastymi skrzydłami. Całe szczęście mam Setyvy'ego i Mirka, którego bardzo polubiłem. Tamte smoki dawały mi znaki kiedy mam skoczyć. Kiedy nadarzyła się okazja, znalazłem się pod skrzydłem przeciwnika odrzucając go podczas skoku. Pod koniec zwolniłem aby nabrać sił na ostatni trudny skok. Florian chciał wykorzystać sytuację mojego zwolnienia tempa na wyjście na prowadzenie. Wymieniłem z nim parę zdań i usłyszałem krzyk moich kumpli. Momentalnie przyspieszyłem i skoczyłem otwierając swoje skrzydła i strzelając pojedynczą plazmą w sufit. Nie przemyślałem tego, ponieważ znamię dało o sobie znać. Poszybowałem spokojnie na metę zapomniałem o zakazie używania skrzydeł podczas tego ćwiczenia oraz, że nie można strzelać plazmą. Kątem oka widziałem omdlenie zebry. Haha nieźle przydzwonił ! Wylądowałem obok reszty. : - Przepiękna rywalizacja ! On ci zasłania drogę, ale ty dalej biegniesz. On zapomina o ogonie, a ty to wykorzystujesz biegnąc pod skrzydłem. Wpuszczasz go w maliny udając utratę sił. To było niesamowite !-mówił dość głośno Mirek : - On ma rację.-przytaknął Set : - Dziękuję.-uśmiechnąłem się szczerze : - No Nezurii pokazałeś, że jesteś wytrzymały. Alfa dobrze zrobił wybierając Cię. Nie wiem dlaczego większość mieszkańców się w tedy z ciebie śmiała. Byłbyś dobrym przywódcą.-zaskoczyły mnie słowa pomarańczowego smoka imieniem Moran, podziękowałem- Ale dobrze wiesz, że latanie i używanie plazmy jest tutaj zabronione.-dodał srogo patrząc na mnie : - Wiem, strasznie przepraszam.-powiedziałem szczerzę : - Na razie to tylko pouczenie. Następnym razem nie będę taki miły.-powiedział, a ja przytaknąłem : - Co to miało być !?-krzyknął nie zadowolony niebieski smok- Nie wiesz na czym polega to ćwiczenie ?-spytał spokojniej : - Wiem.-odpowiedział pod nosem spuszczając głowę w dół : - To jest niedopuszczalne. Jeszcze jeden taki numer, a wylecisz stąd szybciej niż tu wleciałeś. Jasne ?-spytał wkurzony smok : - Tak jest.-podniósł głowę tak aby patrzeć na generała : - A więc kończąc tę kłótnię. Chciałem wam powiedzieć, że wszyscy bez wyjątków bardzo dobrze się spisaliście.-pogratulował nam Rej- Macie chwilę na odpoczynek i idziemy dalej. Nareszcie przerwa. Nareszcie odpoczniemy. Podeszliśmy do ściany i sobie usiedliśmy. Teraz czuje ten ból w łapach. Jutro nie wstanę. No nic. To jest już koniec rozdziału. Mam nadzieję, że się spodobało. Łezko droga nic się nie stało bardzo Ci dziękuję, że zostawiłaś po sobie ślad :) Zapraszam do komentowania, a następny next pojawi się już jutro. Do zobaczenia. Rozdział 13 Perspektywa Setyvy'ego Siedzieliśmy przy ścianie i rozmawialiśmy ze sobą bliżej się poznając. Dowiedzieliśmy się, że Mirko trafił na tą wyspę jakiś rok temu. Straż znalazła go nieprzytomnego na plaży dzień po straszliwej burzy. Możliwe, przez wichurę wpadł do wody, a sztorm wyrzucił go na brzeg naszej wyspy. Szkoda mi go. : - Nieźle. I po tym wydarzeniu nie chcesz szukać swojej rodziny ?-spytałem, a Nez przytaknął : - Nieee. Pokłóciłem się z nimi i uciekłem z domu.-powiedział- A, że boję się grzmotów straciłem równowagę i wpadłem do wody. Próbowałem wylecieć z otchłani wzburzonego morza, ale utraciłem siły i straciłem przytomność. Obudziłem się dopiero tam na plaży, a resztę już znacie. : - No tak.-przytaknęliśmy Florian stał z dala od nas i ukradkiem na nas spoglądał. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem i skrzydłami trąciłem Neza i Mirka. Wskazałem na zebrę i cicho prychnąłem. : - Bidaczek.-stwierdził Mirek : - Bidaczek ? Nie powinno być BIEDACZEK ?-prychnął Nezurii : - On oszukiwał, śmiał się z nas.-warknąłem cicho : - Racja. Nie chce wracać do tamtych czasów, ale...ty też byłeś dla mnie i reszty moich kumpli okropny.-odsunął się ode mnie : - To co było, minęło.-prychnąłem : - Dobra przestańcie. Generałowie idą.-machnął głową na nadchodzące smoki : - Koniec przerwy. Chodźmy dalej.-skierowaliśmy się do następnej jaskini Była podobnej wielkości co poprzednia tylko wyższa. Tuż nad sufitami rozwieszone były obręcze. Chyba będziemy przez nie przelatywać. Lepiej nie oceniać tego po wyglądzie więc zostawię to bez mojej oceny. Cały czas towarzyszyli nam Rave i Crash. Podeszli do nas. : - Oto kolejna sala treningowa. Tym razem coś podobnego, ale tutaj lecicie i przelatujecie przez obręcze, które im dalej od startu, a bliżej mety stają się mniejsze co nie będzie takie proste w pokonaniu ich.-powiedział Rave : - Lecicie w tych samych składach co w tamtym ćwiczeniu, a jak wam poszło ?-spytał Crash patrząc na nas z zaciekawieniem : - Nawet dobrze.-odpowiedzieliśmy wszyscy : - To dobrze.-uśmiechnęli się i odeszli na linię mety Podeszliśmy do mojego ojca, który coś tam mówił do smoka należącego do patrolujących wyspę. Tak bardzo chciałbym do nich należeć. Smok przytaknął i odleciał w swoją stronę. Normalnie święto ! Wreszcie na nas spojrzał. Witajcie smoczki. Wczoraj obiecałam next'a i jest next. Hmm...rozdział 13, pechowa liczba. No ale trzeba myśleć optymistycznie, nie będzie on (raczej) pechowy. Do zobaczenia w sobotę. CD WOW... Czterdzieści komentarzy. Jesteście wspaniali ! Nie sądziłam, że to opowiadanie zyska tyle komów. Dedyk dla Konrad78750 i Smocza Łza. : - I jak podoba wam się kolejne ćwiczenie ?-spytał wodząc po nas wzrokiem : - Ciekawie. Jak zwykle. Nudno. Strasznie.-powiedzieliśmy w tym samym czasie, Nez wypowiedział pierwsze słowo, Florian drugie, ja trzecie, a Mirek ostatnie : - Hm... Skoro tak to może zmienimy składy. Nezurii będzie teraz ćwiczył z Mirkiem, a ty Florianie z Setyvy'm. Co powiecie na to ?-spytał szczerząc zęby : - W poprzednich grupach było nam dobrze.-powiedziałem cicho uśmiechając się krzywo : - Ale teraz będzie lepiej !-zaśmiał się ojciec Usłyszałem jak reszta jęknęła. Nie byłem zadowolony ze zmiany składu, no ale co zrobić. To wola mojego ojca, nie mam nic do gadania. Coś tam powiedział i kazał stanąć pierwszej parze na linii startu. Dał im sygnał i ruszyli. Lecieli prawie, że pionowo, ale później wypoziomowali swój lot, co jakiś czas obniżając wysokość lotu, aby trafić w obręcze. Nezurii był w swoim żywiole. Robił różnego rodzaju akrobacje. Od zwyczajnych serpentyn po beczki i pętle, poprzez śruby i korkociągi. Bardzo ładnie to wyglądało. Mirek przelatywał przez obręcze do góry łapami, otulając się przy tym skrzydłami. Wylatując po za obręcze, robił pół obrót lądując już normalnie z łapami zwisającymi do dołu. Zbliżając się do kolejnych przeszkód robił to samo co na początku. Zaśmiałem się widząc jak oboje chcieli przelecieć przez tą samą dość małą obręcz. Mirek leciał głową do dołu, a Nez śrubą. Chyba teraz się zobaczyli, bo zaczęli gwałtownie hamować. Mimo starań, oboje i tak utknęli wewnątrz małego kółka wiszącego zaraz pod ścianą. Mirek wisiał na obręczy na grzbiecie, a Nezurii na nim, na boku. O matko jak to wygląda ! A więc takim akcentem zakończę. Reszta jeszcze w tym tygodniu. Do zobaczenia ! CD Trochę mi się nudziło i postanowiłam coś wstawić :) Oby się spodobało. Perspektywa Mirka Ćwiczenie, które teraz było przed nami, było średniej trudności do wykonania. Zmienili nam pary i teraz lecę z Nezurii'm. Nawet dobrze, chociaż z Setyvy'm też mi się dobrze ćwiczyło. Kazali nam lecieć jako pierwsi. Zgodziliśmy się. Zauważyłem, że zielono-szary smok się wyłączył. Zaśmiałem się w duchu. Wystartowaliśmy. Za każdym razem, kiedy byłem wewnątrz zmniejszających się okręgów, leciałem na grzbiecie. Nezurii rozluźnił się i chyba czuł się jak swoim żywiole. Dlaczego ? Wykonywał wiele akrobacji, nie zwracał uwagi na przyglądającym się na dole generałom. Podziwiałem jego sztuczki. Zamyśliłem się za bardzo. Będąc już do góry łapami, widziałem różnookiego szykującego się do robienia śruby. Zauważył mnie i zaczął hamować, ja również to zrobiłem. Nie udało nam się zatrzymać, przez co zaklinowaliśmy się. Ja wisiałem pod czerwonym smokiem, a on na mnie. Próbowałem się wydostać. : - I co teraz ?-spytałem uśmiechając się do niego głupkowato : - No jak to, co teraz ? Trzeba się wydostać.-odpowiedział i zaczął się szarpać : - Tak jedynie pogorszysz sytuację.-powiedziałem i po chwili dodałem- Pewnie wyglądamy komicznie. : - To jest przecież wiadome. Teraz tam pewnie się z nas śmieją !-warknął, spojrzałem w ich stronę, miał racje Szamotałem się chociaż wiedziałem, że to nic nie da. Prędzej to urwiemy to koło i spadniemy na ziemie z dość dużej wysokości. Próbowałem, próbowałem i się udało. A co takiego ? Nezurii przez moje wiercenie się, niefortunnie przewrócił się na brzuch leżąc na mnie, tak, że patrzyliśmy się na siebie bez żadnych przeszkód. Usłyszałem jak na dole wybuchają jeszcze większym śmiechem. Nawet nie próbowali tego pohamować. Spojrzeliśmy na nich i co widzimy ? Widzimy ich na ziemi, duszących się ze śmiechu. Śmialiśmy się jak opętani widząc smoki na dole. Nasi znajomi wraz z dorosłymi śmiali się do rozpuku, a inne przebywające tam gady gapiły się na nich jak na durni. Obręcz zaczęła się huśtać, a my razem z nią. Setyvy obracał się na ziemi, Florian zwijał się i przewracał z prawego na lewy bok. Śmiesznie to wyglądało, ale jak zobaczyliśmy generałów, nie wytrzymaliśmy. Gordon leżał na ziemi, zasłaniał łapami swoje oczy i z trudem powstrzymywał śmiech. Moran stał i opierał się przednimi łapami o Reja nie próbując powstrzymać łez. Za to wymieniony smok siedział i prawą przednią łapą opierał się o leżącego jasno niebieskiego smoka, a lewą wolną łapą, klepał pomarańczowego po grzbiecie. Śmialiśmy się jak opętani. Poczułem jak wyślizguję się z pułapki i spadam w dół razem z Nezem. Instynktownie wyprostowałem skrzydła, lecąc w górę i przy okazji łapiąc smoka spadającego ze mną. Rozprostował swoje szaro-czerwone skrzydła, skinął łbem i pognał do mety już lecąc normalnie. Zrobiłem to samo. Za ostatnią przeszkodą złożyłem skrzydła pikując. Rozłożyłem je z powrotem tuż przy ziemi i poszybowałem do dławiących się łzami smoków. Nezurii już tam był. : - Tak wam jest do śmiechu !-ryknąłem na nich gniewnie : - Czy...wy...widzieliście...swoją pozycję...tam na górze ?-spytał z przerwami na śmiech Gordon : - Widzieliśmy. Niestety.-przytaknąłem : - No właśnie !-śmiali się dalej Przechodzące smoki spoglądali na nich ostrożnie. Nie odzywali się. Byłem zażenowany. Swoim spojrzeniem zaszczyciłem różnookiego. Wymieniony miał obrażoną minę i usiadł plecami do dławiących się łzami smokom. Postąpiłem tak samo. : - No dobrze, teraz czas na Setyvy'ego i Floriana.-powiedział Moran cicho chichocząc : - Już, już.-powiedzieli zielonoocy i wstali Im poszło lepiej. Nie robili żadnych akrobacji, ale się przepychali. Uderzali i przelatywali przez obręcze. Przy uderzeniu słyszałem ich wściekłe warczenie. Po chwili od startu wylądowali obok nas. : - Bardzo dobrze !-wykrzyknął do nich Gordon : - To też będziemy jeszcze ćwiczyć.-wypowiedział Rej : - Chwila przerwy i idziemy dalej.-rzekł Moran i odszedł : - To jeszcze nie koniec !?-jęknąłem głośno do Crash'a : - Nie martwcie się. To będzie już ostatnie ćwiczenie.-chciał dodać nam otuchy brązowy smok : - A chociaż jakieś łatwe ?-spytał Florian brata Nezurii'ego : - Tak. To będzie teren.-odpowiedział : - Niech zgadnę. Jakieś wspinaczki, strzelanie do celu. Tak ?-spytał różnooki : - Nie.-mruknął krótko Rave : - Będzie to coś w stylu wyścigu przez las.-mruknął brązowy smok : - To raczej łatwe.-stwierdził Set : - Najłatwiejsze.-zapewnili Posiedzieliśmy jeszcze parę minut i przyszli, aby zabrać nas na kolejne ćwiczenie. Koniec rozdziału trzynastego ! Może był odrobinę pechowy :/ Rozdział 14 Nexteł ! Kubasid062002 zadałeś mi pytanie. Owszem część imion jest stamtąd, ale nie czytałam tego tylko słyszałam o tym. Część imion jest z "Warriors", a część moja. Raczej to nie przeszkadza, a nawet jeśli to bardzo przepraszam, ale tego już nie zmienię. Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Pogoda jak na jesień nie była zła. Położenie słońca pokazywało, że jest już późne popołudnie. Za dosłownie moment będzie zmierzch. Doszliśmy do krawędzi lasu i na nim przystanęliśmy. : - Tu czeka was ostatnie ćwiczenie.-poinformował niebieski smok : - Teraz działacie sami i liczycie na siebie.-ciągnął dalej pomarańczowy gad : - Jak chyba zdążyliście zobaczyć, jest tu parę ścieżek. Każdy z was pójdzie inną alejką. Musicie w jak najkrótszym czasie dostać się do kamiennej budowli wewnątrz lasu. I tak na marginesie. Nezurii, Setyvy to ćwiczenie jest prawie takie same jakie będzie na konfrontacjach.-uśmiechnął się do nas Rej : - Fajnie.-powiedziałem niepewnie : - Bardzo. Tylko uwaga. Na każdej ścieżce jest poukrywane parę pułapek.-zaśmiali się : - Stańcie przy wybranych przez was alejkach.-mruknął Stanąłem przy środkowym tunelu. Po mojej lewej Setyvy, a prawej Mirek. Obok niebieskookiego Florian. Widzę sporo smoków należących do straży. Na widowni załapali się moi kumple. Mirek rozgląda się na boki, Florian patrzy na swoje łapy, Setyvy wypatruje ojca, a ja. Ja patrzę przed siebie. Staram się znaleźć te pułapki i wymyślam strategię potrzebną mi do pokonania toru bez uszczerbku. : - Jeszcze coś ! Z góry obserwować was będą inne smoki, więc nie kombinować. Zasady są takie same jak w poprzednich zadaniach !-ryczeli do nas sędziowie Dobra ruszamy. Nie wiem ile jest do tej świątyni, ale wiem jak biec. Gdzie nie gdzie na drzewach były umieszczone strzałki. Kierowałem się nimi. Gnam przed siebie nie patrząc pod łapy. Powalone drzewo, odbicie od ziemi i jestem po drugiej stronie. Przypomniało mi się o pułapkach i teraz patrzę pod łapy. Liście usypane w jednym miejscu, nie dobrze. : - Nie używamy skrzydeł ani plazmy. Więc jak mam ten odcinek przeskoczyć ?-jęknąłem, prawdopodobnie dziura miała kilka metrów głębokości, a ominąć się nie da : - Rozejrzyj się po terenie.-ryknął do mnie Crash Było by więcej gdyby nie to, że teraz do końca roku mam strasznie dużo testów. Postaram się coś dodać w czwartek lub w piątek. Może się uda... CD WOW jesteście wspaniali ! Pięćdziesiąt komentarzy, jestem naprawdę mile zaskoczona. Minął pierwszy tydzień sprawdzianów i kartkówek, a to dopiero początek :( Ale next jest, miłego czytania... Zrobiłem tak jak powiedział. Jest parę głazów, ale jakoś mnie nie przekonują. Są jeszcze gałęzie drzew. Troszeńkę wysoko, ale do odważnych świat należy. Wskoczyłem na najbliższy głaz i złapałem się gałęzi. Podciągnąłem się i już na niej siedzę. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że pozostali są na tym samym etapie co ja. A skąd to wiem ? Widzę ich z drzewa. Florian postanowił wykorzystać kamienie, wylądował w błocie. Mirek nie zauważył pułapki i wpadł w nią. Setyvy zrobił to co ja. Pomachałem mu i skacząc po drzewach znowu znalazłem się na ziemi. Biegłem dalej warknąłem do Crash'a w podzięce. Po drodze było mnóstwo podobnych pułapek. Jestem już prawie na miejscu. Oglądnąłem się dokładnie i zobaczyłem tylko kilka małych ranek. Już podchodzę do budowli z kamieni i nagle, nie wiem jak, ziemia mi się osunęła pod łapami. Skoczyłem i złapałem się korzeni drzew. Starałem się zachować spokój i tylnymi łapami odbiłem się od twardszej grudy piachu, gliny i drobnych kamieni. Wyskoczyłem z głębokiego dołu i chwiejącymi się krokami doszedłem do sędziów. : - Brawo dotarłeś pierwszy. Zaraz... Tylko takie zadrapania ?-zdziwienie ogarnęło Morana i Gordona : - No tak.-przewróciłem oczami : - Setyvy. Jesteś drugi. Jakieś poważne rany ?-spytał Rej : - Parę otarć i mniejszych ran.-odpowiedział podchodząc do mnie : - Gratuluję koleś.-przybił mi piątkę : - Również gratuluję.-uśmiechnąłem się : - Florian i Mirek.-podeszli do nas- Rany ?- spytał Gordon : - Otarcia, zacięcia i błoto. Wszędzie błoto.-burknął Florian strzepując liście z łap : - Ja to samo.-odpowiedział Mirek zrzucając z siebie błoto : - To dobrze. Gratulujemy wam. Rozmawialiśmy między sobą i stwierdziliśmy, że przyjmiemy was do Straży Lotniczej Wyspy Nocy !-oznajmili : - Łooo !-byliśmy tak szczęśliwi, wystrzeliliśmy plazmę w górę, która wybuchła : - Do zobaczenia w pracy. Reszta przekaże wam rozkład dnia.-pożegnaliśmy się i wylecieliśmy z lasu : Przed jaskinią, do której wchodziliśmy z samego rana stali moi przyjaciele. : - I jak ?-spytali od razu, mieliśmy wszyscy udawane zawiedzione miny : - Nie wzięli was ?-zmartwiły się smoczyce : - Dostaliśmy się !-krzyczeliśmy zadowoleni : - Wiedzieliśmy, że wam się uda ! Gratulacje !-przytulili nas Przedstawiliśmy naszych nowych kumpli, dostaliśmy plan i się rozstaliśmy. Poszliśmy jeszcze z ekipą na plażę. Rozmawialiśmy z nimi o tym co się działo. Złowiliśmy sobie kolację, którą zjedliśmy. Załapaliśmy się na zachód słońca. Rave i Fatima stali w słońcu przytulając się. Po chwili oderwali się i zatopili w pocałunku. Jestem dumny z mojego brata. Przyszywanego, ale brata. Nie należy on do najśmielszych, ale nie jest źle. Znalazł sobie wspaniałą dziewczynę, których nie jest dużo. Posiedzieliśmy chwilę i poszliśmy do swoich domów. Stanąłem przed swoim domem czekając na nie wiem co. Ocknąłem się i powolnym krokiem wkroczyłem do wnętrza jamy, która jest moim domem. Położyłem się na miękkim mchu, liściach i trawie i myślałem nad całym dniem. Przeanalizowałem go pomału i zaśmiałem się na wspomnienie tych śmiesznych momentów. Jeszcze chwilę myślałem i zasnąłem. Koniec rozdziału czternastego. Komentarze i oceny, mile widziane, one mnie motywują do dalszej pracy. Do zobaczenia we wtorek (jeśli mi się uda) ;) Rozdział 15 Cześć, nareszcie przyszłam z dodatkowych zajęć i zabieram się do pisania. W tym rozdziale osoby, które polubiły przyjaźń między Nezurii'm i Setyvy'm, raczej się zawiodą na mnie. Wybaczcie i nie zabijajcie mnie ! Perspektywa Setyvy'ego Po tym jak udało nam się zdać do straży długo nie mogłem zasnąć. W końcu to mi się udało. Następnego dnia obudziłem się w świetnym nastroju. Poczułem się jak nowo narodzony. Dzisiaj nikt ani nic nie będzie w stanie zepsuć tej chwili. Przeciągnąłem się i wstałem. Podszedłem do paśnika jeśli można to tak nazwać i wyjąłem z niego parę dorszy. Moje ulubione ryby. Zjadłem powoli i po zakończonym posiłku oblizałem się. Mogło to wyglądać tak jakbym chciał wylizać sobie dziurę w policzkach własnym językiem. Zaśmiałem się na tą myśl. Wyszedłem z jaskini, wziąłem głęboki wdech, rozejrzałem się i poszedłem w stronę domu oznakowanego płomieniem smoka. Gdy byłem już blisko usłyszałem nawoływanie Wikarego (jasno fioletowy smok, młodszy ode mnie o parę dni) i Staśka (ciemno fioletowy smok, brat, bliźniak Wikarego). Trochę się zląkłem bo przecież idę do smoka, który jest obiektem prześladowań i wszelkich obelg. Nie chciałem stracić kumpli, ale też nie chciałem stracić nowych przyjaciół. Co mam zrobić !?-darłem się w myślach Wreszcie postanowiłem i podszedłem do bliźniaków. Przywitałem się z nimi i starałem się odciągnąć od celu do którego zamierzałem dojść. : - Setyvy. Mam pytanie, co ty robisz ?-spytał jasny : - A nic. Może pójdziemy gdzieś tam ? Gdzieś czyli nie tu ?-zacząłem się denerwować, mam nadzieję, że tego nie widać : - A może pójdziemy tam ? Bo chyba tam właśnie chciałeś iść, nie ?-spytał ciemny : - Ja ? Nic z tych rzeczy. Po co miałbym iść do tej fajtłapy.-mam nadzieję, że Nez tego nie słyszy to go zrani, a mnie jeszcze bardziej : - Ja tam nie wiem. A ty brat ?-zwrócił się brata : - Ani trochę.-całe szczęście, nie są oni zbyt mądrzy- No chyba, żeby się z niego ponabijać.-zaczął suszyć w moją stronę zęby : - Właśnie. Może ci pomóc ?-jeszcze raz, że co !? : - Nie, nie trzeba.-próbowałem ich jakoś odciągnąć od jaskini : - A nam się wydaję, że trzeba. Idziemy !-ryknął Wikary i popchnął nas do przodu No nie. Podeszliśmy cicho do jaskini smoka, z którego się będziemy nabijać. Trzymałem się bardziej z tyłu, a moi chyba kumple, zaczęli przygotowywać pułapkę. Nez jeszcze spał, więc to był odpowiedni moment. Po paru minutach zasadzka była gotowa. Na wejściu do jaskini został rozciągnięty sznurek, który natomiast był przymocowany do ogona jednego z bliźniaków. Gdy linka pociągnie za ogon, chłopaki mają wylać jakąś śmierdzącą maź na smoka który będzie w wejściu. Schowaliśmy się. Wikary i Stasiek nad jaskinią, a ja w krzakach na przeciwko. Przecież jak oni zrealizują ten plan to ofiara tego mi nie wybaczy. No ale co zrobię ? Nic już nie zrobię. A może jednak ? To na razie tyle. Do zobaczenia w weekend. Piątek wam odpowiada ? CD Nexteł ! Dedyk dla ''Kubasid062002 ''za czytanie tego, komentowanie tego i za super opowiadania. : - Ej może odpuśćmy ?-próbowałem ich powstrzymać, na marne : - Nie pękaj. Uda nam się i jeszcze nam za to podziękujesz.-odpowiedział ciemniejszy : - Ale...-nie zdążyłem nic powiedzieć, ponieważ zaczął się budzić : - Ci...budzi się. Wikary idź do niego i przypilnuj aby tego nie zepsuł.-tak jak powiedział, jego brat mnie pilnował Szaro-czerwony smok przeciągnął się i zjadł szybko parę dorszy. Oblizał się po posiłku i zaczął się kierować w stronę wyjścia. Patrzyłem na to wszystko z wielkim bólem i żalem w oczach jednocześnie. Gdy przydepnął linkę, prawie w tym samym czasie na jego głowę wylała się zawartość wiadra. Sam nie wiem skąd się tu ono wzięło. Stał osłupiały, a fioletowe smoki wyszły z ukrycia i zaczęły się z niego głośno śmiać. Siłą wyciągnęli mnie z zarośli i postawili na przeciwko poszkodowanego. Patrzył na mnie z takim wyrzutem, z takim smutkiem. Nie potrafiłem spojrzeć mu w oczy, więc spuściłem wzrok ku ziemi. Tamci dalej się śmiali, a Nezurii strzepnął z siebie te okropną maź. Spojrzałem na niego spode łba z przepraszającym wzrokiem. Szepnąłem do niego ciche "przepraszam". : - Haha szkoda, że nie widzisz swojej miny !-śmiali się jak opętani, szturchnęli mnie i spojrzeli wymagająco na co też wymusiłem śmiech : - Setyvy ? Co to miało być ?-spytał i spojrzał na mnie smętnym wzrokiem : - Ja ?-spojrzeli na mnie wymownie co oznaczało, że mam mu dowalić jak kiedyś, teraz tego nie potrafię- A jak myślisz ? Zasłużyłeś sobie na to.-zebrałem w sobie siłę, aby nie było słychać kłamstwa : - Zasłużyłem ? Niby czym, sobie zasłużyłem !?-podniósł głos : - Tym, że się wyklułeś.-powiedzieli bliźniacy : - Ty też tak sądzisz ?-warknął na mnie wściekły, kątem oka zauważyłem, że podchodzi do nas parę smoków w tym także nowi przyjaciele : - Znaczy ?-już nie wiedziałem co mówić : - Jasne, że tak sądzi ! Myślisz, że któryś z nas by się z tobą zadawał dziwaku !? Śmieszny jesteś !-zaśmiali się- Prawda Setyvy ?-spytał mnie : - Tak.-widziałem to ich mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie : - Myślałem, że się zmieniłeś. Ja Ci zaufałem, a ty co !? Wykorzystałeś to, że Ci wybaczyłem, aby mnie oczernić ! Jesteś podły ! Jak mogłem być tak naiwny ? Myślałem, że się zmieniłeś. Nie możliwe.-spojrzał na mnie ostatni raz i pognał w stronę klifów Moje zielone uszy opadły do dołu, a powieki przykryły tak samo zielone oczy. Na język cisnęły mi się wszystkie przekleństwa świata. Byłem zły na samego siebie, mogłem coś zrobić. No ale co ? Trzymał mnie i groził, że powie całemu stadu moje wstydliwe tajemnice. Jestem tchórzem. Nic nie mogłeś zrobić.-mówił mi cichy głosik w głowie Mogłem.-odpowiedziałem sobie I tak by to nic nie dało.-powtarzał parę razy to zdanie Dlaczego ?-spytałem chociaż nie wiem czy mi odpowie Byś nie dał rady. Jeśli byś mu pomógł bliźniaki by się od ciebie odwrócili. Ale jeśli byś został z Wikarym i Staśkiem nie tylko Nezurii by stracił do ciebie zaufanie, ale także reszta jego przyjaciół.-odpowiedział Co ty zrobiłeś !? Szybko otworzyłem oczy, podniosłem głowę i uszy. Rave stoi koło mnie ze zwężonymi źrenicami, wyszczerzonymi kłami i położonymi uszami wzdłuż głowy. Skrzydła lekko miał rozchylone, a ogon wściekle zamiatał ziemię podnosząc kurz. Co ty zrobiłeś !? Słyszę znowu ten ryk. Powracam na Wyspę Nocy. : - Odpowiesz wreszcie !?-ryczał na mnie : - Ja...prze... Przepraszam.-powiedziałam cicho pierwszy wyraz trochę się jąkając za to drugi w formie przeprosin, bardziej dobitnie : - To twoje "przepraszam" nic nie da ! Nezurii tobie zaufał, a ty wiedziałeś o tym co chcą zrobić, ale nic nie zrobiłeś.-zniżył trochę ton głosu : - Ja wiem, ja wiem. Mogłem coś zrobić, ale stchórzyłem. Bałem się, że oni wyjawią moje tajemnice, i że ich stracę.-pokazałem skruszony w stronę śmiejących się fioletowych smoków : - Jakie tajemnice ? A myślisz, że ty ich coś obchodzisz ? Jakby tak to by tu stali i by cię bronili, a nie śmiali się o tam.-stwierdził i wzbił się w powietrze lecąc w stronę lasu : - On ma rację. Lepiej zastanów się z kim trzymasz. Z nami, czy z nimi ?-Fatima mnie spytała i nie czekając na odpowiedź popędziła do lasu, a za nią reszta Patrzyłem chwilę na las, w którym zniknęli moi przyjaciele. Teraz raczej już byli. Byłem załamany. W jeden poranek straciłem dziesiątkę przyjaciół. Podeszły do mnie bliźniaki. : - Olej ich Set.-powiedział Wikary : - Łatwo mówić, trudniej zrobić.-odpowiedziałem przygnębiony : - Nie martw się, pomożemy Ci o nich zapomnieć.-ryknął Stasiek : - W dzień konfrontacji, wyeliminujemy konkurencję.-powiedział cicho jasny smok : - Co ? Wyeliminujecie pozostałych !?-nie dowierzałem : - No tak ! Będzie Ci łatwej wygrać. Wrobimy tego odmieńca i niestety, albo stety, przez to Twój ojciec będzie musiał go wygnać !-zaśmiali się okropnie : - Ja bym wolał nie.-starałem się ich odwieść od tego pomysłu : - Nie pękaj ! Chodź idziemy na plażę.-poszliśmy Bardzo nie podoba mi się ten pomysł. Wolałbym wygrać uczciwie niż oszukiwać. Jeszcze nie koniec rozdziału. Mam nadzieję, że bardzo nie cierpicie. Next powinien pojawić się we wtorek, albo w niedzielę to już od Was zależy ;) CD Postanowiłam, że jeszcze w tym tygodniu zakończę ten rozdział. Chciałabym ogłosić, że można zgłaszać pomysły jak bliźniaki Wikary i Stasiek będą chcieli wyeliminować konkurencję Setyvy'ego. Teraz pozostała część rozdziału... Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Dlaczego on to zrobił ? Co ja mu zrobiłem ? Przecież wczoraj normalnie ze sobą rozmawialiśmy, a teraz zachowuje się tak jak dawniej. Pędziłem przed siebie nie rozglądając się. Biegnę, a gałęzie boleśnie uderzają mnie w pysk. Łapy same mnie niosą tylko w im znanym kierunku. Słyszę nawoływanie moich bliskich, ale ja nie zwracam uwagi. Wskakuję do dziury i ląduję w Jaskini Jaskry, opłukuję się w mniejszym jeziorku znajdującym się obok większego. Wlatuję do tunelu i już jestem w Jaskini Tajemnic. Przyjaciele mi o tym tunelu powiedzieli wczoraj na plaży. Zatrzymałem się na środku, ryknąłem tak głośno i wściekle, że małe stalaktyty zaczęły spadać z sufitu i roztrzaskiwać się na ziemi. Ogarnęła mnie furia, kolce grzbietowe i te na głowie oraz znaczek, rozbłysły czerwonym światłem. Byłem wściekły na Setyvy'ego, wykorzystał moje zaufanie, aby mnie oczernić. Strzelałem plazmą w tunel z piorunem dziwiąc się nielimitowanymi strzałami, ale broniła go jakaś osłona. Rave przybiegł do mnie i mocno mnie przytulił. Pozostali stali i patrzyli na nas z odległości. : - Nezurii. Uspokój się proszę. To nic nie da.-starał się mnie uspokoić : - Może da.-trzymałem przy swoim chodź wiedziałem, że to naprawdę nie pomorze : - Nawet jeśli będziesz strzelał w ten tunel bez przerwy to i tak go nie zniszczysz. Broni go jakaś bańka.-przytulił mnie mocniej : - Co ja mu zrobiłem ?-spytałem odrywając się od brata : - Nic mu nie zrobiłeś. To zwykły padalec i tyle.-powiedziała Kol przytulając mnie mocno do siebie : - A więc to jest ta wasza Jaskinia Niezbadanych Tajemnic ?-spytała Fatima rozglądała się wokół siebie i starając się rozluźnić atmosferę : - No tak.-powiedział Crash : - Jak myślicie też dostaniemy takie znaczki ?-podekscytowali się Magnus, Red i Bloody : - Pewnie tak. O Thorze ja też chcę mieć taki symbol !-pisnęły zadowolone dziewczyny : - Ej spokojnie. Przyjdzie na was czas.-Rave uniósł łapy w geście obronnym : - No...dobrze.-zachwiała się, Diana padła na ziemię nie przytomna : - Chyba się zaczyna.-stwierdziłem Po paru chwilach Fatima i Kol także straciły przytomność, a parę sekund potem chłopaki. Trochę się rzucali, ale przeszło. Zobaczyłem blask na każdym ze smoków. Niesamowity widok. Sześć nie przytomnych smoków dało takie światło, że na trochę nas oślepiło. Posiedzieliśmy przy nich z dwie minutki i się obudzili. Powoli usiedli. Koniec ! Jutro zaczyna się trzeci tydzień katorgi i trzeba się do tego przygotować. Cześć. ' '''Jutro postaram się coś wstawić. ''Konrad78750 i Kubasid062002 podaliście ciekawe propozycje, na pewno pojawią się one w późniejszych rozdziałach. Myślę, że będzie więcej takich podobnych pomysłów jak te Wasze :) Rozdział 16 A więc jestem. Ostrzegam, że ten rozdział może być dziwny. Miłych wrażeń. Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Bloody miał znaczek w kształcie kryształu. Red'a symbol był na kształt demona Nocnej Furii. Wyglądał na lekko rozmazanego, a jego postura wyglądała dosyć groźnie. Półksiężyc, który widniał na jednym tunelu utkwił na ramieniu Magnusa. Fatima obudziła się z pięknym i dużym sercem. Kol natomiast z dużym plusem, a Diana z kroplą wody. : - Jak to wygląda ?-spytała Fatima nie patrząc na ramię : - Cudowne serduszko.-powiedział mój brat podchodząc do mnie : - Miałeś mi powiedzieć jaki mam symbol, a nie dawać mi jakieś komplementy !-ryknęła na niego : - Ale to Twój symbol. Serce.-uśmiechnął się do niej : - Naprawdę ?-spojrzała wreszcie- Jakie piękne !-pisnęła : - Kryształ ? Serio ?-łatwo się domyśleć kto to powiedział : - Tak. No, ale co chcesz od niego Bloody ? Jest wspaniały.-powiedziała Diana przyglądając się kropli : - Twój też ładny.-pochwalił ją Magnus : - Dziękuję Magnusie.-uśmiechnęła się do niego : - Wszystkie są ładne, wspaniałe i jeszcze inne. Skoro teraz każdy z nas jest oznakowany może sprawdzimy co kryje się za ścianami tunelów ?-przytaknęliśmy na pytanie Crash'a Odnaleźliśmy swoje tunele i podeszliśmy do nich. Nic się nie stało. Przypomniały mi się słowa Setyvy'ego. Przy kichnięciu strzelił plazmę i symbole rozbłysnęły. Może to coś da ?-zapytałem siebie w myślach i przygotowałem pocisk Stworzyłem mały płomyczek ognia, a płomienie na kamieniach delikatnie zabłysnęły. Strzeliłem plazmą na głaz obok zawalonego tunelu. Inni mnie obserwowali. Duży płomień zaświecił na czerwono, a zaraz po nim, mniejsze. Kamienie rozstąpiły się dając mi przejść. Odwróciłem w stronę przyjaciół głowę, mieli niepewne miny, ale powtórzyli po mnie czynność. Ostrożnie robiłem kroki. Łapa za łapą. Coraz to bliżej jamy. Wszedłem do wnętrza mojego tunelu. Wejście się za mną zamknęło. Wystraszyłem się i począłem drapać w ścianę pazurami. Było ciemno, a jedyne światło tutaj znajdowało się na końcu tunelu. Poszedłem bardzo ostrożnie i wolno do źródła światła. Pod ścianą wąskiego pomieszczenia stały trzy kamienne, wysokie misy. Środkowa była najniższa, ale najszersza. Po jej bokach, misy były wysokie i smukłe. Każda miała kolor ziemi z cieniutkimi czerwonymi kreskami. W pewnej chwili usłyszałem znany mi głos... Będę wredna i tutaj zakończę. Co to za głos ? Ktoś zgadnie ? Było by fajnie jakby ktoś próbował zgadnąć. W piątek będzie odpowiedź. CD Tak wiem, że jest piątek i wiem co to oznacza. Po pierwsze: next, po drugie: koniec trzeciego już tygodnia szkolnych tortur. Wstawiam Wam resztę rozdziału. Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa. Ponad sześćdziesiąt komentarzy !? Jak !? Dedyk dla Konrad78750 ''i ''Kubasid082002 ''za to, że jesteście oraz, że komentujecie. Przykro mi, próbowaliście zgadnąć, ale nie udało się. ' : - Masz nikomu nie powiedzieć o tym co tu zobaczysz. Jest to Twoja i moja tajemnica, o której nikt nie może wiedzieć.-usłyszałem trochę znany mi głos : - Kim ty jesteś ?-spytałem głosu : - Jestem Tobą w przyszłości.-odpowiedział, zaśmiałem się : - Mną w przyszłości !?-prychnąłem rozglądając się : - Nie ma z czego się śmiać.-oburzył się, naprawdę to dziwnie brzmi, ale oburzyłem się ja : - Jak możesz być mną ?-pytałem siebie z przyszłości dalej się rozglądając : - Normalnie. Przestań się rozglądać, nic Ci to nie da.-odpowiedział, zrobiłem tak jak kazał i nagle...zrobiło się ciemno Dyszałem dość szybko. W tej niskiej misie pojawiło się blade światło. Podszedłem do niej pomału. Zajrzałem do jej wnętrza. Znajdowała się tam tylko woda. Odbijało się w niej moje odbicie, uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. Szybko odskoczyłem od ściany, cicho powarkując. Z owej misy, woda unosiła się do sufitu. Z tych wyższych także pojawiły się stróżki wody, które złączyły się w jedną. Ich kształt był taki sam jak mój znaczek. Woda zaczęła się znowu w coś formować. Powstał z niej człowiek, a dokładniej dziewczyna. Ciecz pomalowała swój obrazek, nadając mu barw. Dziewczyna miała na oko piętnaście lat. Na obrazku była dość wysoka i szczupła. Miała ciemno brązowe włosy z lekkim przebłyskiem miedzi i sięgały jej gdzieś za łopatki. Spięła je w luźnego warkocza, opadającego na lewy bark. Średniej długości grzywka, zasłaniała część jej twarzy. Ciemno brązowe prawie czarne oczy były przymknięte, pełne były smutku, gniewu i innych złych emocji. Była ubrana w ciemno fioletową bluzkę z długimi, postrzępionymi rękawami. Za czarnego, szerokiego pasa ze srebrną klamrą, wystawała jej bluzka. Na przedramionach miała nałożone, wykonane z czarnej skóry karwasze z fioletowymi detalami, a na barkach z czarnego metalu, naramienniki. Do naramienników przymocowany był ciemny płaszcz sięgający lekko za pas z kapturem zarzuconym na głowę. Miała czarne spodnie i czarne, skórzane buty sięgające do połowy łydki z farbowanym, fioletowym futerkiem. Na kolanach widniały ochraniacze wykonane z tego samego materiału i kolorze co naramienniki. Jej postura objaśniała, że nie ma ochoty na rozmowę. Głowę miała opuszczoną do dołu, usta zaciśnięte w wąską linię. Wyraz twarzy nie wyrażał żadnych emocji, zdradzały je dopiero oczy. Ręce były skrzyżowane na piersi, a dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści. Nogi postawiła na szerokość bioder. Mocno stopami stała na ziemi wpatrując się w nią, jakby była teraz najciekawsza. : - Ona jest smutna.-szepnąłem : - Niestety. Zanim poznała mnie straciła swoją smoczycę z gatunku Koszmar Ponocnik imieniem Dalia.-odpowiedział Nezurii z przyszłości : - Co się z nią stało ?-spytałem : - Łowcy ją zestrzelili, a ona poświęciła swoje życie dla tej dziewczyny.-mruknął przygnębiony : - Przykro mi. Jak się nazywa ? Czemu mi ją pokazujesz ?-byłem lekko zdezorientowany : - Nic się nie stało. Nie mogę Ci zdradzić jej imienia. Bo tak. Nie wracaj już do tego tematu.-warknął na mnie zirytowany : - No dobrze.-zgodziłem się : - Jakbyś czegoś potrzebował do wezwij mnie, a się zjawię i postaram się Ci pomóc.-to dobrze, że będę mógł z nim rozmawiać- Ale pamiętaj ! Masz nikomu nie mówić o mnie i Twojego przyszłego jeźdźca. : - Oczywiście. Nasza rozmowa zostanie w tajemnicy.-zapewniłem : - Świetnie ! Możesz już odejść. Zawsze będziesz mógł tu przyjść, aby ze mną w spokoju porozmawiać.-uśmiechnąłem się- Do zobaczenia. : - Żegnaj.-odwróciłem się i zacząłem zmierzać w kierunku wyjścia spokojnym krokiem- Em, a wyjść to jak !?-krzyknąłem patrząc na kamienną ścianę : - A jak wszedłeś !?-krzyknął : - Dzięki. Cześć !-i już mnie nie ma Nie możliwe. Nie wierzę. Nie do wiary. Będę miał jeźdźca !? Ale jak ? Przecież ludzie są potworami. Zabijają nas, ranią, pozbawiają wolności. Czym im zawiniliśmy. Ale tamten Nezurii raczej nie kłamał. Może kiedyś ludzie się zmienią ? Tego jeszcze nie wiem. Widziałem jak jedni już czekają na nas, a drudzy dopiero wychodzą tak samo zdziwieni jak ja. Oni też słyszeli siebie z przyszłości i widzieli swoich przyszłych jeźdźców ? Pamiętaj o czym mówiłem.-mimowolnie się uśmiechnąłem, ponieważ Nezurii będzie do mnie gadał w myślach Pamiętam. Nie martw się. Ty będziesz tak się ze mną komunikował ?-zapytałem go w myślach To się nazywa telepatia. Jak chcesz to tak.-odpowiedział i poczułem jak znika : - Co wy tacy nieobecni ?-prychnąłem : - Wydaje Ci się.-momentalnie się ocknęli : - No dobra. Ja już będę się zbierał do domu. Cześć.-pożegnałem się i ruszyłem na powierzchnię : - Cześć.-usłyszałem Poleciałem do domu bardzo zadowolony. Zapomniałem już o tym co zrobił mi Setyvy. Jestem na niego wściekły, ale staram się o tym nie myśleć. Już jestem w jaskini. Położyłem się na legowisku i zasnąłem. 'Więc, to jest koniec rozdziału. W tym tygodniu raczej nic się nie pojawi, ale pożyjemy zobaczymy. Jak na teraz...do wtorku ! ' '''Źle się czuję i muszę się uczyć. Next pojawi się we wtorek... Rozdział 17 Proszę nie gorączkujcie się. Dzisiaj miałam projekt i pół godziny temu dopiero wróciłam do domu. Już wstawiam. Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Wczoraj nic ciekawego się nie działo. Przyjaciele przyzwyczajali się do bólu i światła, które powstawały podczas wystrzeliwania plazmy. Przez pierwsze dwie godziny jęczeli, ale później nie zwracali na to uwagi. Rave, Crash i Marionette pomagali im, a ja rozmawiałem ze sobą. Nezurii z przyszłości znowu odwiedził mnie w myślach. Popołudniu poszedłem do pracy gdzie spotkałem Mirka i Floriana. Setyvy także tam był. Bliżej poznałem pasiastą Furię i okazało się, że jest nawet spoko. Dzisiaj poszliśmy znowu do Jaskry. Woda była zadziwiająco ciepła. Radośnie się bawiliśmy, urządziliśmy konkurs kto dłużej wytrzyma pod wodą. Ehh...nie będę się chwalić, ale to ja wygrałem. ćwiczenia się opłaciły. Dobra wracamy do rzeczywistości. Po dość długiej zabawie bo, aż trzy godziny, wyszliśmy wreszcie na ląd. Spoglądają po sobie pewnie coś chcą. Albo ja zacznę tą rozmowę, albo nikt. : - Dobra co chcecie i nie próbujcie się wymigiwać !? Wiem, że coś chcecie !-już nie wytrzymałem i krzyknąłem, aż podskoczyli z mojego nagłego wybuchu : - No więc...chciałem...znaczy chcieliśmy-dodał szybko Bloody widząc miny przyjaciół- Arr...jeszcze raz ! Chcieliśmy się dowiedzieć kiedy masz następny trening.-powiedział robiąc maślane oczka, abym powiedział : Nie będę taki...nie powiem, niech mnie przekonają-pomyślałem uśmiechając się chytrze : - A jak nie powiem ?-spytałem zaciekawiony i rozbawiony spoglądając na nich kątem oka : - No weź nie bądź taki ! No powiedz.-Diana zrobiła słodkie oczka szczeniaczka : - Przekonajcie mnie.-powiedziałem szczerząc moje ostre zęby : - Prosimyyy.-przeciągnęli ostatnią literę, zaśmiałem się i westchnąłem zrezygnowany i tak nie wygram : - No dobrzeee.-także przeciągnąłem, o patrzą na mnie wyczekująco-Następny trening mam jutro zaraz po wschodzie słońca.-zdziwili się- No co ?-spytałem nie wiedząc o co chodzi : - I ty tak wcześnie wstajesz aby trenować ? Czemu my Ciebie nigdy nie zauważyliśmy na patrolu ?-pierwszy ocknął się Crash : - Nie wiem. Chcecie przyjść popatrzeć lub spróbować swych sił ?-wszyscy się ocknęli i przytaknęli równocześnie- To widzimy się o wschodzie słońca przed moją jaskinią, cześć.-i wyszedłem tak po prostu zostawiając ich w stanie osłupienia Dobra tyle. Możecie próbować zgadywać, kto pójdzie na ten trening. Piątek pasuje ? CD Odynie jakie mieli miny jak się dowiedzieli. Jak dla mnie to żadna nowość. Wstaje tak nawet jak nie ma treningów. Oni to potrafią spać do południa, oczywiście prócz Rave'a i Crash'a oni to wstają wcześnie do pracy, ale nie tak jak ja. Ja potrafię wstać przed świtem. Wszedłem do domu i zamknąłem przejście kamieniem, który zatkał całe przejście. Poszedłem do mniejszej jaskini w moim domu. Takich jaskiń mam dwie. jedna po lewej i druga po prawej. Po lewej znajduje się spiżarnia z rybami i uwaga...SMOCZYMIĘTKĄ. Uwielbiam ją. Moje łóżko także ma trochę tej trawy. Nie jestem uzależniony spokojnie. Po prostu jak jestem zdenerwowany czy coś, no to ją wącham, ale nie do nieprzytomności. W prawym skrzydle jest małe, ciepłe jeziorko. Z sufitu zwisały stalaktyty, z ziemi wyrastały stalagmity. Stalagnaty tworzyły piękne kolumny. Ze ścian wydobywała się czysta woda, która cicho skapywała do większego jeziorka jak i mniejszych stawków. Wszedłem do wody i od razu glony tam się znajdujące zaczęły muskać moje łuski dając przyjemny efekt łaskotania. Usiadłem na wygładzonym przez wodę kamieniu. Zanurzyłem się po sam nos i zamknąłem oczy rozkoszując się tą chwilą. Słyszę moje imię. No nie, nie teraz. : - Nezurii. Nezurii ? Słyszysz mnie ? Halo.-słyszałem, ale nie reagowałem : - Tak. Słyszę.-uśmiechnąłem się : - To czemu się nie odzywasz ?-poczułem jak ktoś mnie szturcha : - No co !? Aaa !!-odskoczyłem jak oparzony uderzając sobowtóra ogonem : - Ej. No co ??-spytał smok tak bardzo podobny do mnie : - Aaa to coś nowego. Ja...ja Cię... Ja Cię widzę.-wyciągnąłem łapę z zamiarem dotknięcia go : - Tak widzisz mnie.-potwierdził- Zabierz tą łapę.-trzepnął wyciągniętą w jego stronę kończynę Smok, który siedział naprzeciwko mnie, był strasznie podobny do mnie. Był tylko większy, miał parę blizn i siodło ? To chyba było siodło. Miało ono odcień naszych szarych łusek. Miał on jeszcze jakąś obrożę. : - A co ty masz na szyi ?-spytał : - To jest prezent od mojego jeźdźca. Jest bardzo wygodna, a przy okazji przyczepione jest do niej siodło, które przez nią się nie zsuwa z grzbietu.-pokazał mi owe przedmioty : - A te blizny ?-znowu zadałem pytanie : - To ?-wskazał na blizny na pysku, łapach, grzbiecie, ogólnie na całym ciele- Prezent od Łowców Smoków oraz walki z innymi smokami. To jakoś tak samo się pojawia.-uśmiechnął się szczerbato : - To masz bardzo ciekawe życie.-usiadłem bliżej niego : - Ty też takie będziesz mieć.-szturchnął mnie znowu Pogadaliśmy ze sobą jeszcze paręnaście minut. Przeżywaliśmy na nowo to co się stało. Przypomniały mu się dawne czasy. odkrycie jaskini Jaskry, poznanie Koszmara, zaprzyjaźnienie z Setyvy'm, znalezienie jaskini Tajemnic, kłótnia z zielono-szarym smokiem i wiele, na prawdę wiele innych. : - Wiesz ja już będę się zmywał. Na prawdę świetnie mi się z Tobą rozmawiało, no ale na mnie już pora.-powiedział i wstał : - Do zobaczenia.-także wstałem : - Cześć.-zniknął, ale zaraz znów się pojawił- Nikomu ani słowa o tym, że tu byłem.-wskazał na mnie pazurem i zniknął Zaśmiałem się i otrzepałem z wody. Ruszyłem w kierunku mojego łóżka, ale zanim się położyłem to zebrałem kilka patyków i je podpaliłem. W jaskini zrobiło się ciepło, a ja zasnąłem z wielkim uśmiechem na pysku. Koniec rozdziału. Postanowiłam troszeczkę wydłużyć te next'y. To chyba dobrze, prawda ? Jeszcze coś. Nie przejmuj się Konrad78750 mi też się tak zdarza. Czasem to pakuję się do szkoły na przykład na środę, a muszę na czwartek. I potem pytanie: Gdzie są książki ? Czekam na komy i do zobaczenia (nie wiem czy w weekend dam radę) ;) ' Rozdział 18 Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Wstałem wcześniej niż zazwyczaj, aby się przygotować. Zaraz przylecą przyjaciele aby popatrzeć na nasz trening lub nawet brać w nim udział. No gdzie oni ? Przecież się umawialiśmy, że spotykamy się o świcie, a ich nie ma ! Zaraz idę sam nie, będę czekał. : - Nezurii !-ktoś mnie woła...Red : - No już myślałem, że będę musiał sam iść.-powiedziałem do nich, ale zaraz, zaraz-Ej gdzie Rave, Crash i Fatima ?-spytałem : - Rave i Crash w pracy, zapomniałeś ?-powiedziała i jednocześnie zapytała Diana : - No tak, a Fatima ? -spytałem : - Powiedziała, że się źle czuje.-odpowiedział Marionette : - No trudno idziemy sami.-powiedziałem smutny-Aj ! Zapomniałbym. Kto patrzy, a kto ćwiczy, jeśli mogę wiedzieć ?-spytałem gwałtownie się zatrzymując reszta także przystanęła wpadając na siebie : - Patrzy Red, Marionette, Kol i Diana.-odpowiedział na pytanie Bloody : - A ćwiczy Bloody i ja-dokończył Magnus wskazując na siebie : - Tylko wasza dwójka ? Ehh to chodźmy. Koszmar już pewnie się zastanawia gdzie mnie wywiało.-zaśmialiśmy się : - Ty...dlaczego nie jesteś w pracy ?-spytał Mario : - Byłem już.-odpowiedziałem : - No tak. To kiedy znowu idziesz ?-spytała : - Dzisiaj wieczorem.-odpowiedziałem Smutno mi naprawdę, myślałem, że Rave i pozostali pójdą z nami, a tu nie. Trudno, przynajmniej reszta idzie. Coś było nie tak. Setyvy poszedł za nami, reszta pewnie go nie zauważyła, ponieważ nic nie robią. Nie wiem o co mu więc specjalnie poszedłem dłuższą, krętszą drogą. Przyjaciele nie zrozumieli o co mi chodzi, ale po chwili skumali i nie wykonywali żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. ''Ten matoł jeszcze się nie zgubił !? Co tu zrobić ? Wiem !-myślałem starając się za bardzo nie obrażać Byłem zadowolony z tego co wymyśliłem. Skinąłem łbem do przyjaciół i wskazałem pewne miejsce. Od razu zrozumieli o co chodzi. Momentalnie przyspieszyliśmy. Teraz biegniemy i to gdzie ? W stronę klifu, a co !? Tego nie powiedziałem, ale znalazłem jaskinię pod klifem. Jak się za późno rozłoży skrzydła to spadnie się na ostre jak szpony Tajfumeranga, skały, a to nie należy do miłych. Setyvy będzie zaskoczony bo mu o tym nie mówiłem. Podbiegliśmy do krańca klifu i...skoczyliśmy. Tak po prostu. '''Ja wiem, że późno to dodaje, ale ja również mam swoje życie. Wróciłam do domu po piętnastej, poszłam na zajęcia dodatkowe, odrobiłam później pracę domową i jeszcze nauka do kartkówek. Postaram się jutro dokończyć, ale nie obiecuję :/ CD Perspektywa Setyvy'ego Wczoraj bliźniaki coś przeskrobali i dzisiaj odrabiają zadania dane przez mojego ojca. Nie poznałem treści, ale ponoć to jest okropne. Ciekawe czy coś tak okropnego jak to co zrobili Nezowi ? Rano się nudziłem więc wszedłem pomiędzy wielkie drzewa. Chodziłem po lesie. Tak bez celu, aby pomyśleć. Wciąż jest mi głupio, że nic nie zrobiłem aby uchronić Nezurii'ego. Teraz myślę nad konfrontacjami, nie długo mają przekazać zadania. Nie żebym się bał konkurencji, ale...nie ważne. Chciałem już wracać, ale nagle ni stąd, ni zowąd zobaczyłem moich dawnych przyjaciół. Hmm...gdzie oni idą, a co mi tam pójdę za nimi tylko po to aby wiedzieć gdzie idą. Postaram się jak najciszej kroczyć za nimi na bezpiecznej odległości. Nez zrobił się taki jakiś spięty, pewnie mnie zauważył. Dobra zwolnię tępo i będę trochę dalej. Ej, ej, zaraz ! A wy niby gdzie biegniecie !? Dobra koniec tego biegnę za wami ! Dziwne cały czas przyspieszają, ale gdzie oni... ? W stronę klifu. O nie nie ! Skoczyli ! Zabili się !? Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Wow widziałem jego minę był zaskoczony, ale także...wystraszony ? Tak to pewnie to. Zacząłem teatralnie krzyczeć, a pozostali się śmiali. Tuż przed samymi skałami dałem znać przyjaciołom i poderwaliśmy się do lotu. Szybko zawróciłem do tunelu wydrążonego w klifie. Wejście było dobrze zakryte różnymi roślinami. Razem z Magnusem przytrzymaliśmy się ściany i odchyliliśmy liany pozwalając wlecieć innym do środka. Skinąłem do smoka na przeciwko mnie. Zrozumiał i wleciał do środka. Poleciałem za nimi. : - Nez ! Gdzie mamy lecieć !?-darli się z przodu : - Cały czas prosto !-odkrzyknąłem : - Nezurii ! Chcę Cię mieć przed sobą !-krzyknął Bloody lecący na czele : - Już.-czmychnąłem tuż nad sufitem i lecąc na samym przodzie : - Tak lepiej.-mruknął do mnie biało uszy smok : - Wiesz może dokąd prowadzi ten tunel ?-spytał : - Emm.-zastanowiłem się : - Niech zgadnę. Sam tego nie wiesz !-wydarł się na mnie Marionette : - No nie za bardzo.-wylądowaliśmy : - Zaraz, zaraz. Lecimy tym tunelem nie wiadomo gdzie !?-wydarła się na mnie Diana : - Ciszej bo jeszcze ktoś nas usłyszy.-starałem się ich uciszyć : - Dobrze. Przypomnij sobie. Może wiesz gdzie ten tunel prowadzi.-siadła przede mną z wyciągniętymi do mnie łapami Kol : - Gdzieś na pewno.-prychnąłem chichocząc : - Ehh. Chodźmy już.-sapnął zrezygnowany Magnus Idziemy, idziemy i idziemy, a końca widać. Kroczymy spokojnym krokiem w kompletnych ciemnościach. Red się potknął i upadł. Zapaliłem sobie światło strzelając na ścianę za leżącym smokiem. Bloody i Magnus także wystrzelili plazmę. Diana i Kol również ją wystrzeliły, ale daleko w tunel aby sprawdzić ile jeszcze nam zostanie drogi. Niebieski ogień rozprysł się na ścianie rozwalając ją i dając nam światło. Pobiegliśmy tam. O, jesteśmy w jaskini obok tej, w której odbędzie się trening. W jaskini był już Koszmar. Zastanawiam się jak zareagują przyjaciele i sam Koszmar. Koniec rozdziału. Mogę wam przekazać, że małymi kroczkami zbliżamy się do Szczerbatka :D Kto się cieszy !? Rozdział 19 Mogę wstawić dzisiaj. Chcecie ? Perspektywa Koszmara Ehh no jak mam długo jeszcze na niego czekać ! Siedzę tu już bardzo długo, a on jeszcze nigdy, prze nigdy się nie spóźnił. Może coś mu się stało ?-szybko odgoniłem te myśli potrząsając łbem Przecież nic mu się nie stanie, jest silny i mądry i da sobie rade. Nagle coś usłyszałem jakby wybuch, spadające kamienie i machanie skrzydeł paru smoków. Czyżby Nezurii kogoś tu sprowadził. Zaraz ich zobaczę za trzy…dwa…jeden ! No proszę siedem młodych Nocnych Furii i w tej siódemce moja zguba. Uśmiechnąłem się do nich, a oni się na mnie spojrzeli i niepewnie odwzajemnili uśmiechy. : - Czemu nie powiedziałeś mi, że na treningu będziemy mieli gości ?-spytałem Nezurii’ego : - Bo wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem, że ich będziemy mieli.-odpowiedział : - Em bo my chyba po za tematem jesteśmy.-powiedziała niepewnie piękna błękitna smoczyca z jaśniejszymi i ciemniejszymi łuskami : - A no tak !-pacnął się łapą w pyszczek- Zapomniałem. Drużyno to jest Koszmar. Koszmar to jest Magnus, Marionette, Bloody, Red, Kol i Diana.-przedstawił nas szybko : - Miło mi.-powiedziałem do przyjaciół mojego przyjaciela : - Nam również.-odpowiedzieli chórem : - To co…zaczynamy ?-spytałem zniecierpliwiony : - No jasne, że tak !-krzyknął- Ale zanim to, z nami chcą ćwiczyć Bloody i Magnus, reszta patrzy.-powiedział : - Spoko to rozgrzewka !-krzyknąłem Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Na początku czuli się nieswojo, ale później się rozluźnili. Chyba się polubili z Koszmarem. Miło tak patrzeć jak swoi przyjaciele się doskonale dogadują. Po ciut wyczerpującej rozgrzewce dobraliśmy się w pary. Ustaliliśmy, że będę z Bloody’m, za to Koszmar z Magnusem. Dobra zaczynam z Bloody’m walkę. Ustawiliśmy się na przeciwko siebie, najpierw ryknięcie i natarcie na siebie. Szło mu całkiem dobrze unikał każdego mojego ataku chyba wiem co knuje. Odsunąłem się do tyłu udając ciężkie dyszenie. Przeskoczył do mnie i zaatakował pazurami oddałem mu tym samym, po czym Bloody się znudził i podhaczył mnie ogonem. Upadłem, ale się odegrałem. Strzeliłem. Cudem uniknął oberwania plazmą przez co rozprysła się ona na ścianie za nim, tworząc wybuch. : - Co to było !?-krzyknął wystraszony Bloody : - No co nie widziałeś nigdy plazmy ?-spytałem udając, że nie widziałem wybuchu : - To to jest dozwolone !?-darł się na mnie : - A chcesz ?-spytałem : - No jasne !-ryknął i strzelił : - Ej !-warknąłem i znowu strzeliłem Moja plazma znowu rozprysła się na ścianie tworząc duży wybuch. Bloody skoczył do mnie, ja chciałem zrobić unik, ale usłyszałem. Nie rób uniku. Odbij się od ziemi i przeskocz nad nim.-tamten Nezurii zaczął mi podpowiadać Dobra ufam Ci.-zrobiłem tak jak mi kazał Strzel plazmą i zaatakuj go pazurami.-znowu powiedział, a ja wykonałem to Dzięki.-podziękowałem i się rozłączył : - I co wygrałem.-uśmiechnąłem się stojąc nad nim : - To jeszcze nie koniec. Następnym razem Cię pokonam.-odpowiedział : - Nie dam Ci się !-ryknąłem rozśmieszony : - Jeszcze zobaczymy !-wyszedł spode mnie i mnie przewrócił Tarzaliśmy się po ziemi bijąc się i wściekle rycząc. Słyszałem śmiechy pozostałych smoków. : - Ej przestańcie się wydzierać ! Jeszcze ktoś Was usłyszy.-Koszmar nawrzeszczał na nas- Może przestaniecie się bić i będę mógł sobie powalczyć z Magnusem ?-spojrzał na nas proszącymi oczami z czego Magnus też tak na nas spojrzał : - No dobrze.-powiedziałem po chwili krzyknąłem- Zaczynajcie ! Zaczęli. Magnus to dobry przeciwnik, zna się na walce jak mało kto. Walczyli podobnie do nas tyle, że ani plazmą, ani ogniem nie atakowali. Tylko pazury, zęby i ogony. Trochę nudno. Aaa jednak nie Koszmar przygwoździł Magnusa do ziemi i chce to zakończyć, ale jednak przeciwnik się nie poddaje. Odpycha się skrzydłami od ziemi i teraz on jest nad Koszmarem. Koniec walki, wygrał Magnus. Koszmar nie wydaje się tym przejęty podszedłem do nich. : - Świetna walka musimy to kiedyś powtórzyć, co wy na to ?-spytałem reszty : - Oczywiście, że tak było super !-krzyknął podekscytowany Bloody : - Tylko teraz ja tez chcę walczyć !-krzyknął wielce zachwycony walką Red : - No ja też.-Marionette się wtrącił : - I my.-powiedziała Diana za Kol, świetnie jeszcze tylko musimy zaciągnąć tu brata, Crash’a i Fatimę : - Dobra, dobra.-powiedziałem : - Wiecie zaraz będzie południe trochę długo tu byliście. Lepiej wracajcie do domów zanim zaczną was szukać.-powiedział Koszmar : - No dobra. Możecie powoli iść, do gonię was.-powiedziałem : - Spoko. Pa Koszmar !-już ich nie ma : - Ta cześć !-odkrzyknął- Co chciałeś ?-spytał : - Musimy przestać tu trenować.-powiedziałem : - Dlaczego ?-nie rozumiał : - Nie długo zaczną się przygotowania do konfrontacji, należę teraz do straży i nie będę miał dużo czasu. Generałowie z czasem zaczną coś podejrzewać.-byłem smutny : - Trochę smutno, ale będziemy się odwiedzać, prawda ?-spytał : - Oczywiście. Do zobaczenia.-przytuliłem go i ruszyłem do domu : - Cześć.-odpowiedział Dogoniłem swoich i powiedziałem o sytuacji. Byli przygnębieni. Poszliśmy drogą okrężną czyli przez jaskinię z jeziorem, lubię tu przebywać. Byliśmy już w lesie daleko od tunelów, gdy ni stąd, ni zowąd wyskoczył Setyvy. O dziwo bez koleżków. Stanęliśmy parę metrów przed nim. Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. Ja z czystą nienawiścią, a on z obawą. Trzeba jakoś zacząć tę rozmowę. : - Co ty tu robisz Setyvy ?-spytałem patrząc na niego : - Mogłem spytać o to samo.-powiedział patrząc na mnie : - Nie Twoja sprawa !-powiedziałem głośniej prawie krzycząc, reszta stała cicho i obserwowała rozwój wydarzeń : - Chciałem jeszcze raz Ciebie przeprosić !-powiedział ze smutkiem w głosie : - Mam gdzieś Twoje przeprosiny. Wykorzystałeś moje zaufanie do Ciebie i mnie oczerniłeś przed stadem.-powiedziałem zły : - Ja starałem się ich odciągnąć od Twojego domu. Faktycznie byłem tam, ale to oni wszystko wymyślili i to właśnie oni to zrobili nie ja.-patrzył mi w oczy z malutką nadzieją, że mu przebaczę : - Nie wierzę w żadne Twoje słowo. Wybacz, ale jesteśmy zajęci. Musimy już iść.-wyminąłem go i poszedłem przed siebie Koniec rozdziału ! Rozdział 20 Perspektywa Setyvy'ego Chciałem go przeprosić, ale on mi nie ufa. Nie dziwie mu się też bym mu nie ufał gdyby coś takiego mi zrobił. Tępo patrzyłem się w miejsce, w którym jeszcze nie dawno stał smok, z którym w dzieciństwie się bawiłem. Smok, z którym się pogodziłem, ale go zawiodłem. Jestem zły na samego siebie. Postanowiłem wrócić do wioski. Szedłem dość długo, nie zważałem na witające się ze mną smoki, na kamienie, o które się potykałem. Na nic. Jestem wrakiem smoka. Usłyszałem jak ktoś mnie woła. Były to bliźniaki Wikary i Stasiek. Ożywiłem się i udawałem, że jest wszystko w porządku. Podeszliśmy do tłumu smoków, stojących pod jaskinią Alfy. Teraz zauważyłem, że wszyscy są jacyś nerwowi. We wtorek reszta. CD : - Wiecie może czemu tu taki tłum ?-spytałem rozglądając się wkoło : - Sory, ale nie. Wiemy tyle co ty tu widzisz.-opowiedział Wikary : - Poczekajmy może…-chciałem coś powiedzieć lecz coś, a raczej ktoś mi przeszkodził : - Chłopaki, chyba zaraz dostaniemy odpowiedź na to pytanie.-powiedział szybko Stasiek, spojrzałem w miejsce gdzie patrzył i faktycznie. Mój ojciec wyszedł jakiś taki smutny z jaskini. Chyba wiem o co chodzi. Ojciec stanął przed jaskinią ze spuszczoną głową ku ziemi. Nareszcie raczył się na nas spojrzeć. Wziął głęboki wdech, wydech i przemówił. : - Drodzy mieszkańcy Wyspy Nocy. Jak wiecie Straszliwce Straszliwe w nie znanych okolicznościach opuściły naszą wyspę. Straż Lotnicza próbowała ich znaleźć, lecz nie przyniosło to wymaganych oczekiwań.-generał przekazał wiadomość, chciałem już iść, ale nas zatrzymał- To jeszcze nie koniec.-powiedział smutny- Nasz obecny Alfa zakończył swój żywot.-wszyscy jak na zawołanie posmutnieli i spuścili głowy do dołu Co !? Ale jak ?-byłem zszokowany, chciałem zadać mu pytanie odnośnie Nezurii'ego, najwyraźniej się spóźniłem : - A więc proszę o podejście do mnie wybranych uczestników konfrontacji. Może przypomnę: Setyvy, Rave, Crash, Magnus, Blody i Nezurii.-powiedział, na ostatnie imię posmutniałem jeszcze bardziej Powolnie podeszliśmy do mojego ojca. Nezurii stał za resztą konkurencji, ale go przepchnęli do przodu. Ktoś mnie popchną i spadłem na smoki stojące pod nami. Wszyscy ryknęli śmiechem. Mój ojciec także. Wstałem i podleciałem do reszty konkurencji. Wylądowałem po drugiej stronie mojego ojca, ale dalej słyszałem nieliczne śmiechy. Wybaczcie, że tak mało. Nie potrafię tego wytłumaczyć :( W piątek cała reszta ;) Rave popchnął Seta, który wpadł na tłum stojący pod nami. Mimo, że dowiedzieliśmy się dopiero o śmierci naszego przywódcy to zaśmiałem się, a ze mną całe stado. Smoki mieszkając na naszej wyspie chyba bardzo szybko zmieniają swój nastrój. Mój brat szturchnął mnie znacząco. Wyszeptałem mu pytanie. : - Po co to zrobiłeś ?-szepnąłem : - Było źle ?-spytał : - Nie. Dziękuję.-znów szepnąłem : - Nie ma za co.-odszeptał : - Ależ jest, przynajmniej poprawił nam się humor.-doszeptał Bloody, na co Crash przytaknął : - To akurat było śmieszne, pomimo tej smutnej wieści.-szepnął Magnus uśmiechając się smutno : - No dobra.-powiedział już normalnie mój braciszek : - Dobrze, więc przedstawie kategorie jakie będą na zawodach. Składają się one z pięciu zadań, które każdy uczestnik musi wykonać. W skład zadań wchodzi: *- strzelanie do celu, w którym uczestnicy muszą trafić pociskiem w oznaczony punkt w danym miejscu. Jest to pierwsza i najprostsza konkurencja, sprawdzająca celność. *- lot z przeszkodami, uczestnicy lecą pod belkami umieszczonymi przy ziemi po czym wzbijają się w powietrze i robią slalom między skałami. Wlatują do jaskini z ukrytymi pułapkami i wylatują drugą stroną prosto na metę. Druga konkurencja, sprawdza spryt i refleks. *- walka, jeden uczestnik walczy z każdym innym. Trzecia konkurencja, która sprawdza odwagę i siłę. *- ratowanie, polega na uratowaniu smoczątka dryfującego na tratwie na oceanie i opatrzeniu ran jeśli jest to konieczne. Czwarta konkurencja, sprawdza umiejętności potrzebne do uratowania komuś życia, wyrozumiałość, cierpliwość, delikatność oraz odwagę. *- oraz wyścig śmierci. Ostatnia, najtrudniejsza i najniebezpieczniejsza konkurencja polega na znalezieniu wyznaczonych przez smoka prowadzącego przedmiotów, które uczestnik musi zebrać aby dostać od smoka pilnującego, kamień z jego imieniem i kolorze chusty jaką będzie miał. W lesie czyhać będzie na niego wiele pułapek. : - Kiedy odbędą się zawody dowiecie się w swoim czasie. Zwycięzcą zostaje uczestnik, który jako pierwszy wydostanie się z lasu ze swoim kamienień i dostanie się na metę. Wtedy wygrywa. Oczywiście jeśli nie oszukiwał nie tylko w tym zadaniu lecz w czterech pozostałych także. Jeśli zostanie przyłapany na oszustwie, konfrontacje wygrywa smok, który zajął drugie miejsce lub może zostać wygnany przez zwycięzce już nie czekając na zostanie przywódcą. Wygnany smok musi opuścić wyspę na tak długo jak sobie zażyczy wygrany. Przez ten okres skazany nie może postawić łapy na wyspie, z której został wygnany. Wygnaniec może oczywiście po tych latach w ogóle nie wrócić i żyć na innej wyspie wśród innych gatunków smoków. To się raczej nie zdarza.-powiedział nam o co chodzi i poszliśmy- A i jeszcze coś ! Smoki należące do Straży Lotniczej nie przychodzą dzisiaj na wieczorny patrol. Tak jak zapowiedział Rej wszyscy mieszkańcy razem ruszyli na wschodnią część wyspy tam gdzie żegnaliśmy zmarłych przyjaciół. Parę dorosłych smoków wzięło ciało zmarłego przywódcy i ruszyło w stronę mieszkańców, którzy już czekali ze średniej wielkości, w miarę płaską kłodą obłożoną suchą trawą i liśćmi, na których położyli ciało zmarłej Furii. Rej wybrał paru ochotników i kazał wypuścić na otwarty ocean tratwę. Po powrocie smoków, najlepszy przyjaciel Alfy wygłosił przemowę i wypuścił pocisk w kierunku dryfującego drewna. Po nim w powietrze wyleciało więcej pocisków w formie plazmy. Wystrzeliłem pocisk tylko raz w porównaniu do innych smoków, którzy wystrzeliwali je kilkakrotnie. Mam złe przeczucia, ponieważ moja czerwono-niebieska plazma po wybuchu zostawia bardzo jasne płomienie w jej kolorze. Jaśniejsze i bardziej widoczne niż inne. Przeczuwam, że niedaleko od wyspy polują Łowcy Smoków i po zobaczeniu tych wszystkich wybuchów będą chcieli zobaczyć co się stało. Przypłyną tu i po nas. Przybycie ludzi na wyspę mogłoby się bardzo źle skończyć. Nie chcę narażać przyjaciół jak i innych smoków na tak duże niebezpieczeństwo. Po pogrzebie ogłosili jeszcze, iż zwycięzca będzie mógł przejąć władzę jak będzie pełnoletni. Do tego czasu władze będzie obejmował ojciec Setyvy'ego, jednocześnie będzie uczył wybranego sprawowania władzy. Chyba zapomnieli o upadku zielono-szarego smoka bo wszystko wróciło do normy. Tak jak myślałem. Szybko zmienia nam się nastrój. Raz jesteśmy smutni i przygnębieni, a za drugim razem już weseli. Nie zrozumiem chyba tego... Tak wiem, że to głupie i kompletnie namieszane i niezrozumiałe...sama nie rozumiem tego, tak samo jak Nezurii :)) Przygotowani jesteście na święta ? Piszcie w komentarzach i możecie się spodziewać jutro rozdziału, może z udziałem kolejnego smoka. Spróbujecie zgadnąć (dość łatwą) zagadkę ? Rozdział 21 Może na początek życzonka. Wraz z Nezurii'm życzymy Wam wesołych Świąt Bożego Narodzenia, ogromnych prezentów pod choinką, czasu spędzonego z rodziną przy świątecznej kolacji, hucznego Sylwestra i aby następny rok był o wiele lepszy od poprzedniego. Wesołych Świąt ! Pesrpektywa Nezurii'ego Po pogrzebie kazali się rozejść. Jak ruszyłem do lasu to od razu coś tak jakby mnie ukuło i stałem się smutny i przygnębiony. Poczułem się tak jakby jakaś cząstka mnie właśnie umarła razem z tamtym smokiem. Aktualnie czuję pustkę gdzieś głęboko w sercu. Oby nikt mnie nie zobaczył, oby nikt mnie nie zobaczył,...-powtarzałem sobie nerwowo w myślach : - Nezurii ! Zaczekaj na nas !-krzyknął Rave i razem z paczką podbiegł do mnie- Idziemy gdzieś ?-spytał Tych również coś ukuło. Zachowują się teraz inaczej. Też tak bym chciał...-mruknąłem w myślach : - Może potrenujemy ?.-spytał Marionette lekko znudzony : - Właśnie idziemy !?-spytał trochę za głośno Red skacząc wokół nas uniemożliwiając nam poruszanie się do przodu : - Głośniej nie możesz, przecież jeszcze cała wyspa nie usłyszała ?-spytała z ironią w głosie jak i w zdaniu wściekła Fatima : - Jasne, że mogę !-krzyknął i już chciał się drzeć na całą okolicę lecz w porę powstrzymał go Magnus rzucając w niego średniej wielkości kamykiem : - To była ironia, będzwale.-powiedział lekko zawiedziony inteligencją przyjaciela : - Po co mu to powiedziałeś skoro on nawet nie wie co to jest ironia ?-spytałem : - Sam nie wiem.-odpowiedział kręcąc głową z przymrużonymi oczami : - To co idziemy czy nie ?-spytał Marionette : - Przykro mi, ale nie. Treningi jak wam już mówiłem są zawieszone do odwołania.-powiedziałem smutny : - Myśleliśmy, że to żart. Ale to prawda.-powiedzieli zawiedzeni : - Myślałam, że nas wkręcasz.-machnęła głową Diana skulając uszy : - Nie, nie wkręcam. Nigdzie ze mną nie idziecie.-odpowiedziałem przeszywając ich czerwonym i niebieskim wzrokiem moich oczu Przez dłuższy czas staliśmy w ciszy. Rave, Crash i Fatima nie byli wczoraj z nami więc nie wiedzą o co chodzi. Reszta patrzyła na mnie smutno, a zarazem pytająco. Pewnie chcieli się spytać co mi się stało, ale ja nie potrafię znaleźć odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Ono jest zbyt trudne. Nie chciałem tam stać więc odwróciłem się i...odszedłem tak po prostu. Zostawiłem ich samych. Patrzyłem cały czas przed siebie. Nie zwracałem uwagi na ich wołania. Kierowałem się w stronę Jaskini Jaskry, aby pomyśleć i pobyć samemu. Nigdzie się nie spieszyłem przez co doszedłem tam po dłuższym czasie. Wskoczyłem do tunelu i żółwim tempem przemierzałem dobrze znany mi korytarz. Gdy doszedłem do platformy stanąłem na krawędzi szerokiej, kamiennej płyty i rzuciłem się w dół. Po nie długim "locie" tuż nad ziemią rozłożyłem skrzydła i zacząłem szybować nad niebiańskim jeziorem. Latanie sprawia mi ogromną przyjemność, z pewnością jak innym przedstawicielom mojego gatunku. W tym momencie jest mi to obojętne. Wylądowałem na brzegu po drugiej stronie jeziora. Położyłem się na soczysto zielonej trawie i zamknąłem oczy. Długo tak nie leżałem, ponieważ usłyszałem cichutki szloch dobiegający z pobliskiej jaskini. Dźwięk płaczu odbijał się echem o ściany tej jaskini przez co dobrze go słyszałem. Z nie chęcią wstałem i poczłapałem ostrożnie do jaskini. Podszedłem do jamy i zajrzałem do środka. To co tam zauważyłem zmroziło mi krew w żyłach. W jaskini na stercie suchych liści leżał cały czarny smok z wyróżniającymi się w panujących w jaskini ciemnościach duże, zielono-żółte, kocie oczy. Te oczy patrzyły na mnie z przerażeniem, bólem i błaganiem o pomoc jak i o litość. Nie wiedziałem co zrobić więc podszedłem do niego powoli, nie wykonując gwałtownych ruchów. Smoczek na ten gest odskoczył do tyłu, zamknął oczy i skulił się jeszcze bardziej. Zobaczyłem, że lekko trzęsie się ze strachu. Wyszedłem z jaskini ciągle patrząc na pisklę. Słyszałem jak burczy mu w brzuchu i domyśliłem się, że może być głodny więc kłusem ruszyłem do jeziora i złowiłem średniej wielkości rybkę i dałem ją "intruzowi". W jaskini było dość ciemno więc nie za dobrze widziałem smoczątko. Postanowiłem zaryzykować i strzeliłem plazmą w kamienny sufit. Momentalnie zrobiło się jaśniej. Teraz widzę, że to młoda Nocna Furia. Ma parę ran, z których sączy się czerwona ciecz. Krew. Co mu się mogło stać ? Dostrzegłem pod jego oczami mokre ślady pewnie po łzach. Oczka miał zapuchnięte i lekko czerwone pewnie przez płacz. Cały rozdział...oby wystarczyło :D Tajemniczy smok. Kto to ? Ja wiem, a czy wy wiecie ? Rozdział 22 Jako iż dzisiaj jest wtorek wstawiam next, ale zanim to może najpierw dedykacje: *''Kubasid062002''- między innymi za odgadnięcie zagadki i wbicie setnego komentarza *''Konrad78750''- branie udziału w konkursach i dzielne komentowanie Gratuluję Wam, oraz serdecznie witam z powrotem Smocza Łza na tym blogu. Nie przedłużając zaczynajmy... Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Pisklak przez dłuższy czas spoglądał to na rybę, to na mnie. Po jego pyszczku było widać, że jest głodny. Skąd się tu wziął ? To pytanie cały czas mnie dręczy. Powoli wstał i podszedł do ryby. Powąchał ją, wysunął zęby i zjadł. Oblizał się i lekko uśmiechnął do mnie w podzięce. Położył się pod ścianą jaskini i zaczął lizać rany, a ja wszedłem do środka i położyłem się po drugiej stronie obserwując malca. Coś mi mówiło abym tak zrobił...i to nie był tamten Nezurii. Obleciał mnie spojrzeniem kocich oczu, podleciał do mnie i ostrożnie przycupnął obok. Powoli podniosłem skrzydło do góry pozwalając mu podejść. Gdy się przybliżył opuściłem skrzydło, przykrywając go nim. Czy ja się zamieniam w mamkę !? Zamknął dalej zapuchnięte od płaczu oczy, bardziej się wtulił i zaczął cicho mruczeć. Po chwili wrócił do lizania zakrwawionych ran. Postanowiłem się odezwać. : - Em, mały...jak się tu znalazłeś ?-spytałem nie pewnie : - Uciekłem im.-powiedział smutny, bliski łez : - Komu ?-nie za bardzo rozumiałem : - Ludziom !-rozpłakał się i wtulił we mnie : - Ciii. Spokojnie. Wszystko będzie dobrze.-mówiłem starając się go uspokoić : - Nie, nie będzie ! Oni nie żyją, już nic nie będzie dobrze !-mówił przez łzy nie mogąc się uspokoić : - Kto nie żyje ?-nic nie odpowiedział- Jak nie chcesz to nie mów. To na pewno jest dla Ciebie ciężkie. : - Jest, ale wolę powiedzieć.-powiedział trochę się uspokajając : - Więc, co się stało ?-spytałem już trochę się niecierpliwiąc : - Moi rodzice mówili, że jak byłem jeszcze jajkiem złapali nas ludzie. Tak samo jak inne gatunki smoków. Zmuszali nas do posłuszeństwa krzycząc na nas, grożąc,...bijąc. Jak ktoś się nie słuchał był bity, głodzony. Nawet zabijany.-przerwał na chwilę, nie mogłem uwierzyć- Jak się wyklułem od razu odebrali mnie rodzicom i zaczęli trenować. Najpierw zmuszali do strzelania, potem latania i na końcu do walki. Oni byli bezlitośni nie tylko dla dorosłych smoków, ale także dla młodych takich jak ja. Strzały mi kompletnie nie wychodziły, ale oni i tak mnie bili i zmuszali do oddawania ich. Po parunastu tygodniach ciągłej jak dla mnie udręki udało mi się wycelować plazmą w odpowiednie miejsce. Byłem bardzo zadowolony, że udało mi się to poprawnie wykonać. Od razu po tym sukcesie zaciągnęli mnie do innego pomieszczenia i kazali latać. Nie wychodziło mi to. Ludzie stwierdzili, że jeszcze za wcześnie na naukę latania i ją przełożyli. Zamiast tego uczyli walki i samoobrony. Można powiedzieć, że nie wychodziło mi, jeszcze gorzej niż strzelanie. No ale, po paru latach ćwiczeń stawałem się coraz lepszy. Moi rodzice nie wiem jak, ale zawsze mnie obserwowali. Ciągłe walki pozwoliły mi stać się najlepszym z mojego rocznika.-znowu przerwał, powiem tylko tyle, że mnie zatkało i to bardzo : - A-a ile ty masz lat i jak właściwie masz na imię ?-spytałem jąkając się na początku : - Pięć. Ludzie nazwali mnie Szczerbatek, ze względu na wysuwane zęby.-prychnął wymawiając swoje imię- A ty ? Jak się nazywasz i ile masz lat ?-spytał jakby znał mnie już spory czas : - Mówią na mnie Nezurii, a lat mam piętnaście.-odpowiedziałem uśmiechając się- Powiedz te wszystkie rany to ludzie Ci zrobili ? : - Tak.-odpowiedział smutny- Dzięki tym ranom nauczyłem się nie okazywać emocji przy innych. No tym razem nie. Śmierć rodziców zabolała mnie bardziej niż cios z bata. : - Jak oni zginęli ?-spytałem zaciekawiony jego historią. Nic nie powiedział tylko odwrócił wzrok- Nie chcesz to nie mów. Rozumiem, że to jest dla Ciebie bolesne wspo...-przerwał mi wpół słowa : - Tak, wiem, jest to bolesne wspominać o nich, ale mama mówiła, że lepiej jest komuś o tym powiedzieć, niż dusić to w sobie.-odpowiedział to tak poważnie i ponuro, że przeszły mnie ciarki : - A więc. Jak to było ?-byłem strasznie zaciekawiony tym co się z nimi stało, ale nie do końca wiedziałem czy chcę to wiedzieć Opowieść małego Szczerbatka b'yć może pojawi się jeszcze przed końcem roku' '' .'' Do zobaczenia... Dla ciekawskich...next jutro ;) CD : - To było jakoś tak: Ze smokami, z którymi miałem kontakt zadecydowaliśmy, że uciekniemy. Zwołaliśmy wszystkich w jedno miejsce. Tym miejscem była arena, po której mogliśmy swobodnie chodzić. Gdy byli już wszyscy zaczęliśmy obmyślać plan. : ''- Powinniśmy podzielić się na zespoły.-zaproponował dorosły samiec Śmiertelnika Zębacza'' : ''- No spoko, ale powiedz nam. Jak ty to widzisz ?-spytała nie za bardzo zadowolona z planu samica Gronkiela'' : ''- A no tak.-powiedział pewny siebie Zębacz- Pierwszy zespół Zębirogi Zamkogłowe i Zaduśne Zdechy będą robić zasłonę dymną, drugi zespół Śmiertniki Zębacze i Szeptozgony będą odcinać drogę ucieczki kolcami, trzeci zespół Szybkie Szpice i Marazmory będą paraliżować i ostatni czwarty zespół to reszta smoków, które będą rozwalać pułapki i inne maszyny. Może być ?-spytał po szybkim mówieniu'' : ''- Zespoły super, ale teraz plan poproszę.-odpowiedziała chytrze się uśmiechając'' : ''- A co ja jestem !? Niech inni się wykażą ! Ja wymyśliłem część teraz ich kolej !-z każdym zdaniem podnosił ton głosu'' : ''- Zamknijcie się wreszcie !-krzyknąłem na nich- Jak chcemy stąd zwiać musimy współpracować, a nie się kłócić.-mówiłem już spokojniej, o dziwo nikt mi nie przerywał- Pomysł z zespołami jest świetny, ale tylko gdy działamy razem. Nie może być tak, że zespoły pierwszy i drugi będą się na siebie obrażać i ze sobą konkurować o to kto jest lepszy. A co z innymi ? Mają się przyglądać jak wy się kłócicie ? Nie. Musimy działać razem, jako drużyna.'' Rozdział 23 Perspektywa Szczerbatka Opowiadałem Nezurii'emu część mojej historii. Słuchał z zaciekawieniem i tak jakby z szokowaniem pewnie nie mógł uwierzyć co ci ludzie robią takim jak my. Po dość długim jak dla mnie wspominaniu tego koszmaru postanowiłem przerwać. Zrobiłem się głodny i trochę zmęczony. Stwierdziłem, że przekażę tą wiadomość mojemu towarzyszowi. : - Wiesz Nezurii, jestem już trochę zmęczony.-powiedziałem po chwili przeciągle ziewając : - Właśnie widzę.-powiedział chichocząc- I chyba nie tylko zmęczony.-dodał patrząc na mnie podejrzliwie : - No...może...jeszcze trochę głodny.-powiedziałem uśmiechając się do nowego przyjaciela gdy nagle usłyszałem głośny jakby ryk : - Trochę !?-spytał sarkazmem : - Dobrze, dobrze. Bardzo głodny.-odpowiedziałem, a na potwierdzenie moich słów ponownie usłyszałem "ryk" dochodzący z mojego brzucha : - Właśnie słyszę.-zaśmialiśmy się razem- Dobra chodź nad jezioro postaramy się coś złowić. : - Jasne.-odpowiedziałem powoli ruszając w stronę jedzonka Podszedłem do zbiornika z naszą kolacją i zacząłem wsadzać pyszczek do wody w celu złowienia ryby. Próbowałem parę razy, ale nic mi nie wychodzi ! No proszę choć jedną, choć jedną.-błagałem w myślach Jest złapałem ! O nie, nie, nie ! Tylko nie do wody...i uciekła. Słyszę śmiech. Zaraz, zaraz...do kogo on należy ? Nezurii, wiedziałem ! : - I z czego rżysz ?-warknąłem do niego co spowodowało jeszcze większy napad śmiechu : - A jak myślisz ?-spytał głupio się uśmiechając : - Pewnie ze mnie.-odpowiedziałem z takim samym wyrazem pyska co on : - No, a z kogo ?-odpowiedział- Pokaże Ci jak to się robi.-podszedł do mnie i stanął obok : - No mistrzu pokazuj jak się łowi ryby twoim sposobem.-zachęciłem pokazując łapami na jezioro : - Już nie gorączkuj się.-powiedział Stanął na krawędzi i...strzelił małą,czerwono niebieską plazmą w sam środek zbiornika. Ryby pod wpływem wybuchu pocisku wystrzeliły w powietrze, a Nezurii lekko odbijając się od podłoża, wzleciał w górę i zaczął łapać ryby. Złapane ryby przynosił i składał w jedno miejsce z dala od jeziora. Zrobił to dla bezpieczeństwa, aby żadna nie wskoczyła z powrotem, chociaż nic by się nie stało jakby kilka znalazło się w wodzie. Mój przyjaciel poprosił mnie, abym co jakiś czas strzelał plazmą w taflę wody. Latał tak do czasu gdy nie wyczerpałem limitu strzałów. Przycupnął po jednej stronie kupki ryb, a ja po drugiej. Zaczęliśmy spożywać kolacje. Końcówka tamtego rozdziału i część tego. Oby się spodobały. CD Tak wiem, jest późno i w ogóle, ale wcześniej nie mogłam, ponieważ miałam gości. Wstawiam teraz resztę rozdziału. : - Twój sposób jest prostszy i łatwiejszy.-przyznałem mu racje : - Wiem.-odpowiedział patrząc w tafle zawsze spokojnego stawu : - To co teraz robimy ?-spytałem po skończeniu jedzenia : - Chyba trzeba wracać. Założę się, że jest już bardzo późno.-powiedział jakiś nieswoi : - Coś się stało ?-spytałem zmartwiony : - Nieee.-przeciągnął ostatnią literę : - Przecież widzę.-zauważyłem po jego minie, że nie może ze mną już wytrzymać : - Ehh...zastanawiam się co z tobą zrobić, bo tutaj nie mogę Ciebie zostawić...-przerwałem mu : - Więc ? Co mam zrobić ?-spytałem zmartwiony : - Przecież nie zostawię Ciebie tutaj ! Nie musisz się o to bać. Na razie dopóki czegoś nie wymyślimy będziesz mieszkał ze mną. Może być ?-spytał tymi swoimi oczami : - Tak, tak, tak !! Dziękuje, postaram się tobie jakoś odwdzięczyć.-skakałem wokół niego jak oszalały : - Nie ma za co i nie musisz.-powiedział, wstał i się wyciągnął- Podnoś się, lecimy do mnie. : - A ten,...wiesz co, no bo,...bo jest taki, mały, maluteńki problemik.-mówiłem zakłopotany co jakiś czas gubiąc słowa : - Niby jaki ?-spojrzał na mnie rozbawiony pewnie moją mową : - Bo jak...jak uciekałem ludziom to ten. Zranili mnie w no ten, no to.-ze zdenerwowania zapomniałem jak nazywa się ta część ciała odpowiedzialna za latanie, więc mu ją pokazałem : - Em, masz na myśli skrzydło ?-spytał : - No, no tak. Skrzydło. Trafili mnie w skrzydło przez co ruszanie nim sprawia mi ból.-odpowiedziałem już spokojniej : - To żaden problem.-Nezurii jak zwykle opanowany, znaczy jak zauważyłem : - Serio !?-byłem zaskoczony : - No jesteś mały, więc też mało ważysz.-błagam nie gramy w zgadywanki- Powinieneś się zmieścić na moim grzbiecie, a ja Ciebie unieść. : - No i było tak od razu.-pomyślałem, a raczej myślałem, że powiedziałem to w myślach : - Spokooo. Może lećmy już.-wskazał na swój grzbiet co miało oznaczać żebym wskoczył, więc tak zrobiłem- Dobra teraz trzymaj się mocno.-powiedział i wystartował Podmuch powietrza był tak silny, że prawie mnie zdmuchnęło. Jak leciałem tu za pierwszym razem to nie zwróciłem uwagi na to piękne miejsce. Duży staw, cudowna roślinność, ta ogromna przestrzeń ! Niesamowite. Zbliżaliśmy się do wylotu z podziemi. Myślałem, że oślepi nas ostre światło słońca. Pomyliłem się. Zamiast oślepiającego światła przywitał nas blask ogromnego, białego, księżyca w pełni. Mocniej wcisnąłem się w niego, ponieważ bym dostawał gałęziami. Tego nie chciałem. Wzlecieliśmy ponad czubki iglastych drzew. W nocy ten las wygląda nieziemsko, tajemniczo, a także strasznie. Przeszedł mnie nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Nezurii to chyba poczuł bo spojrzał na mnie spode łba i przyspieszył. Zaczęliśmy zniżać lot obok jamy. Zgrabnie wylądował, a ja zeskoczyłem. Zaprosił mnie do środka. Do zobaczenia, nie wiem kiedy :D Piszciee w komentarzach. Rozdział 24 Perspektywa Szczerbatka Na pierwszy rzut oka jaskinia wydawała się być mała, ciemna i nieprzyjemna. Ale to było tylko wrażenie. Tak na prawdę wewnątrz była ogromna. Podłoże wyłożone było płaskimi kamieniami i piachem, przez co była w miarę równa. Ściany od wejścia rozchodziły się tworząc więcej dostępnej przestrzeni. Na lewo zaraz przy wejściu leżała duża skała pokryta liśćmi, mchem i trawą, która cudownie pachniała. Trawy było bardzo mało w porównaniu to pozostałych materiałów. Wracając, naprzeciwko łoża była wydrążona dziura wypełniona po brzegi wodą pewnie do picia. W głębi jaskini zauważyłem kolejną dziurę, tyle że większą i zamiast wody były ryby. Dalej jaskinia przemieniła się w dwa korytarze. Poszedłem na prawo. Długo nie musiałem iść, ponieważ po parunastu krokach zauważyłem kolejną jaskinię, a na samym środku małe jeziorko do którego spływało wiele małych strumyków. teraz poczułem, że jest tu cieplej niż w poprzedniej jaskini. Opuściłem ciepełko i poszedłem w korytarz na przeciwko. Tu było podobnie, tyle że zamiast ciepło było tu zimno. Ale znowu ten zapach, ten zapach cudownej trawy. Muszę się go zapytać co to i skąd to ma. Gdzieś tam jeszcze leżały ryby i inne takie, ale za bardzo mnie to nie obchodziło. Pędem pobiegłem do Nezurii'ego, ale ten zapach tak zawrócił mi w głowie, że znowu pobiegłem do ciepłego jeziora. W porę zahamowałem i zawróciłem. Biegłem nie zwracając uwagi gdzie, przez co trafiłem do spiżarni. Znowu. Ehh zawróciłem w głowie mając tylko roślinę i jej zapach. Zdziwiło mnie, że zrobiło się momentalnie ciepło, a w jaskini, do której trafiłem najpierw było zimno. Zaraz, zaraz...ciepło !? Ta nie zdążyłem zahamować i wpadłem do jeziorka. Plusk był głośny i to chyba bardzo, ponieważ Nezurii wystraszony wbiegł do ciepłego źródła. Gdy mnie zobaczył zaczął śmiać się jak opętany. Wyszedłem, a on przestał, ale nie na długo. Pokazał, żebym spojrzał na siebie. Zrobiłem tak i co zobaczyłem ? Siebie zobaczyłem ! A w czym ? W glonach ! Bo w czym innym !? Otrzepałem się i całe to obrzydliwe zielsko spadło na niego. Jego mina była bezcenna teraz ja ryknąłem śmiechem. Strzepnął z siebie glony i też się zaśmiał. Poszliśmy do jaskini głównej gdzie były już dwie płaskie skały. Jedna większa, druga mniejsza. Pewnie dla mnie. Przypomniało mi się o tej dziwnej trawie. Zapytam się o nią. Znalazłam czas i oto jest. CD : - A ta trawa, to co to ?-spytałem : - Ta przez którą widziałem Cię jak biegałeś po korytarzach ?-odpowiedział pytaniem : - Tak ta ! Co to za trawa !? Zaraz ! Ty mnie widziałeś ?-wreszcie dotarły do mnie jego słowa : - Tak widziałem. A ta trawa, o którą mnie pytałeś to Smoczymiętka.-odpowiedział jakby spotykanie jej to była codzienność : - A może tak trochę dokładniej ?-dalej nie rozumiałem co to jest : - Nigdy nie widziałeś Smoczymiętki ?-pokiwałem głową, że nie- Nie słyszałeś o niej ?-znowu to samo zrobiłem- Nic ? Ani mru, mru ?-pytał zdziwiony : - Nie.-odpowiedziałem znudzony tymi pytaniami : - A więc trzeba Ci wyjaśnić o co chodzi. Więc tak, ta trawa jak już wiesz nazywa się Smoczymiętka. Powoduje ona utratę koncentracji i omamienie. W skrócie głupienie.-odpowiedział : - Aha to już rozumiem.-byłem zdziwiony, że ta roślina tak działa na smoki : - Dobra koniec gadania idziemy spać.-ziewną i położył się na większym leżu : - No dobrze.-położyłem się na mniejszym kamieniu i starałem się zasnoć Po raczej godzinie jeszcze nie spałem. Coś mi nie pozwalało. Mówiąc dokładniej to niepozwalała mi zasnąć myśl o tym, że moich rodziców już ze mną nie ma. Momentalnie zrobiłem się smutny, chciałem krzyczeć, płakać, błagać o to aby znowu byli przy mnie. Ale to niemożliwe, oni nieżyją. Z oka zpłynęła mi jedna, samotna i pełna bulu, smutku i żalu łza. Nie wiem jak, ale Nezurii się obudził. Może nie spał, albo obudził go mój cichy szloch. Nie wiem. : - Czemu nie śpisz ?-spytał starając się ukryć zmartwienie : - A ty czemu ?-nadal byłem smutny i pewnie to zauważył : - Nie mogę zasnąć. Czemu jesteś smutny ? I nie próbuj się wymigiwać.-mruknął : - Nie mogę spać, ponieważ ciągle myślę o śmierci rodziców i dlatego jestem smutny.-popłynęła mi kolejna łza, a za nią kolejna co spowodowało płacz : - Nie, nie płacz. Wiem pewnie to zły moment, ale może chcesz dokończyć historię ?-spytał i spojrzał na mnie różno kolorowymi oczami : - Dobra, a na czym skończyłem ?-spytałem już trochę uspokojony : - Rozwiązywałeś spór pomiędzy Śmiertnikiem i Gronklem. : - Aha, pamiętam no dobra. Tłumaczyłem im, że aby uciec musimy działać jako drużyna. Jeśli będziemy działać osobno złapią nas z łatwością, do czego nie możemy dopuścić. Nasz pan powinien wyglądać następująco: Zębirogi i Zdechy postarają się wytworzyć w klatkach tyle gazu, tyle mgły, aby zwabić ludzi do nas, a także ograniczyć im widoczność. W tym czasie zespół drugi będzie roztapiał kraty gdzie przez złą widoczność zagonicie ludzi do otwartych boksów, które zostanął zamknięte przez zespół czwarty. : ''- Ej, a gdzie zespół trzeci !?-upomniał się Szpic'' : ''- Właśnie do tego zmierzałem.-odpowiedziałem'' : ''- Przed zamknięciem krat zostaną sparaliżowani przez zespół trzeci. Może być ?-spytałem zły'' : ''- Teraz tak.-odpowiedział zadowolony, a z nim przytaknęły inne smoki'' Kiedy będziemy mieć drogę wolną będziemy szybko przemieszczać się do wyjścia. Na samym przodzie idzie zespół drugi i trzeci aby osłaniać resztę. Gdy trafimy do wyjścia Zdechy polecą przodem i zrobią wokół portu mgłę, przez którą nie będzie widać jak uciekamy. Za to przed tym zespół czwarty stopi, rozwali półapki, sieci i inne rzeczy potrzebne do łapania nas. Gdy będziemy uciekać przemieszczamy się szybko, cicho i wmiarę niezauważalnie. Plan zaczniemy realizować jutro o północy. : ''- Jasne ?-spytałem po zakończeniu przedstawiania planu'' : ''- Jak słońce !-odrzekli churem wszyscy zebrania'' : ''- Nie sądziłem, że z Ciebie taki inteligentny dzieciak.-powiedział to smok gatunku Nocna Furia z żółtymi oczami to mój tata'' : ''- Jesteśmy z Ciebie dumni.-powiedziała zadowolona smoczyca Furii z zielonymi oczami, moja mama'' : ''- Dzięki.-odpowiedziałem zakłopotany'' : ''- Choćmy już spać, aby nic nie podejrzewali.-zaproponował Zębacz'' : ''- Słuszność.-potwierdziła samica Gronkla ta, która niedawno się z nim kłuciła'' Wszyscy się rozeszli do swoich boksów i zasnęli, więc ja też postanowiłem udać się w krainę snów. Następnego dnia obudzili nas jak zawsze, bardzo wcześnie i zaciągnęli na treningi. Znowu kazali mi walczyć z innymi smokami. Dobrze wiedzieliśmy co jest dziś o północy więc staraliśmy się bardzo nie poturbować, aby starczyło sił na ucieczkę. Wszystko szło jak po maśle, ale pech musi być. Stało się nieszczęście. Mama została poważnie zraniona w skrzydło, a przez kogo ? Przez tych okropnych ludzi ! Miała zabić nowo wyklutego Wrzeńca, który jak się okazało był pozbawiony skrzydeł. Sprzeciwiła im się przez co za karę oderwali jej po kawałku z każdego skrzydła, a malucha zabili. Jej ryk bólu było słychać chyba na całej wyspie. Byłem tak rozwścieczony, że zacząłem strzelać plazmą nie patrząc gdzie. No ale strzały muszą się kiedyś skończyć. Obezwładnili mnie i wrzucili do klatki. Tak po prostu. To strasznie bolało, ale ważniejsza była mama. Przebiegał koło mojej celi smok, spytałem, aby mi powiedział co z nią. : ''- Ej ! Co z moją mamą !-krzyczałem'' : ''- Nie zadobrze. Nie ma części obu skrzydeł, przez co nie może latać.-odpowiedział przerażony i pobiegł dalej'' : ''- Nie, nie. NIE !!-ryknąłem zrozpaczony, odpowiedziało mi kilkanaście smoczych ryków'' Siedziałem w boksie do wieczora. Już dawno straciłem ochotę na ucieczkę. Strasznie martwiłem się o mamę, przez te rany nie będzie mogła latać. To znaczy, że nie ucieknie własnymi siłami. Usłyszałem ciche mruknięcie za ścianą. Odrwóciłem się w tamtą stronę. : ''- Dochodzi północ. Czas uciekać.-powiedział Ponocnik i wstał'' : ''- Nie.-mruknąłem cicho'' : ''- Co ?-spytał'' : ''- Nie.-powtórzyłem głośniej'' : ''- Jak to nie ? Przecież sam nas przekonywałeś. Sam wymyśliłeś plan. Kazałeś nam działać razem.-mówił starając się mnie przekonać'' : ''- To nie ma sensu. Mamy przecież wszyscy uciec, a bez mojej rodzicielki, nigdzie nie lecę.-odwróciłem się od niego'' : ''- Nie zostawimy jej.-powiedział entuzjastycznie'' : ''- Jak ?-nie wiedziałem jak to możliwe'' : ''- Normalnie. Weźmiemy ją i polecimy.-to był pomysł'' : ''- Wiesz...to może się udać !-wstałem zadowolony'' : ''- No to zaczynamy ucieczkę.-ryknął do celi obok i naprzeciwko'' Obiecany next i koniec rozdziału. Dla pewności to jeszcze nie jest koniec historii małego Szczerba. Czekajcie cierpliwie do wtorku. Rozdział 25 Perspektywa Szczerbatka '=Ciąg dalszy historii=' Zaczęliśmy wdrażać plan w życie. Podszedłem do krat i stapiałem plazmą zamek, który szybko się rozpadł, a kraty otworzyły. Wyszedłem i pognałem pomagać innym smokom. Gdy wszyscy byli poza celami, Zębirogi i Zdechy kończyły wypuszczać gaz, który przyciągną uwagę ludzi. Ukryliśmy się w mgle, tylko Marazmory byłyby widoczne więc stanęli za nami, przez co nie było ich tak bardzo widać. Poszli tam gdzie chcieliśmy nie było trzeba ich zaganiać. Uśmiechnąłem się do samego siebie z myślą, że wszystko jest dobrze. Szybko podeszliśmy, zatrzasnęliśmy kraty i zamknęliśmy na zamek przy pomocy kolców Śmiertników. Mgła opadła, a oni leżeli sparaliżowani mgłą Marazmora i jadem Szpica. Pomknęliśmy do wyjścia likwidując każdego napotkanego wojownika. Biegliśmy dość długo, ponieważ co jakiś czas myliliśmy drogę wracając do cel. W końcu musiało to się skończyć i dobiegliśmy do portu. Tu był ostatni element planu. Mieliśmy rozwalić wszystkie maszyny. Z tym uporaliśmy się szybko. Już mieliśmy się szykować do lotu, już startowaliśmy. No, ale bez pecha się nie obejdzie. Zobaczyli nas ludzie. Mieli w rękach załadowane kusze. Nie dobrze. Wszyscy zaczęli odlatywać w popłochu zapominając o mamie, która nie mogła latać. : ''- Synku uciekaj, my ich zatrzymamy na tak długo jak się da.-mama wyglądała na roztrzęsioną, ale pewną tego co powiedziała'' : ''- Nie ! Nie zostawię was tu !-krzyczałem z łzami w oczach'' : ''- Nie dyskutuj tylko leć, bo jeszcze Ciebie zabiją !-ojciec starał się mnie przekonać do ucieczki'' : ''- Nie, poczekajcie zaraz, zaraz coś wymyślę.-próbowałem wykombinować plan, ale ze zdenerwowania nie mogłem myśleć'' : ''- Nie ma czasu na myślenie. Uciekaj jeśli jeszcze możesz.-mówił uspokajająco, ale ja nie mogłem się uspokoić'' : ''- Proszę...-nie zdążyłem nic więcej powiedzieć, ponieważ Ponocnik, który ze mną rozmawiał, złapał mnie w szpony i zaczął odlatywać-Nie ! Mamo, tato ! Nie !!-krzyczałem dławiąc się łzami'' : ''- Pamiętaj zawsze bedziemy Cię kochać !-krzyknęła mama razem z tatą'' Udało mi się zobaczyć jak walczą i...jak umierają. To zabolało mnie jeszcze bardziej niż rana zrobiona przez miecz. Wydobyłem z siebie jeszcze głośny ryk pełen żalu, cierpienia, i smutku. Smok przerzucił mnie na grzbiet i leciał tak ze mną do najbliższej wyspy. Na wyspie byli już wszycsy, którzy uciekali ze mną. Prócz dwóch smoków. Smoków gatunku Nocna Furia. Smoków, którzy byli moimi rodzicami. Podeszło do mnie wiele smoków i pytali gdzie oni są. Nic nie odpowiedziałem tylko pognałem do pierwszej lepszej jaskini. Tam myślałem tylko o wesołych chwilach z rodzicami. Zaraz, zaraz. Były wogóle jakieś wesołe chwile ? Raczej nie. Nie wiem kiedy zasnołem. Rano wstałem dziwnie zadowolony, ale szybko przypomniały mi się wczorajsze wydarzenia. Uśmiech zniknął z mojego pyszczka, a ciepły kolor oczu zamienił się w zimne barwy. Poszedłem w kierunku jeziora, aby wyłowić parę ryb. Stanąłem na brzegu jeziora i czekałem. Czekałem na odpowiedni moment, aby...o tak ! Mały dorsz, może być. Zjadłem go i polowałem dalej. Po paru upolowanych rybach byłem najedzony. Rodzice kiedyś opowiadali mi o wyspie pełnych Nocnych Furii. Gadów takich jak ja. Postanowiłem spróbować znaleźć Wyspę Nocy. Podszedł do mnie smok, który uratował mnie przed śmiercią. Muszę mu podziękować. : ''- Dziękuje.-powiedziałem spoglądając na niego'' : ''- Niby za co ?-spytał zdziwiony'' : ''- No za uratowanie mi życia. Gdyby nie ty pewnie by mnie zabili.-wbiłem wzrok w ziemie, aby uniknąć jego wzroku'' : ''- Nie ma za co. Jak się nazywasz.-spytał'' : ''- Szczerbatek. A ty ?-patrzyłem na niego wyczekująco'' : ''- Bazyl-powiedział i spojrzał w ziemie-To...co teraz chcesz ze sobą zrobić ?-spytał niespodziewanie'' : ''- Mam zamiar znaleźć wyspę, o której mi opowiadali rodzice.-powiedziałem pewny siebie'' : ''- Aha. A jak nazywa się ta wyspa ? Może bym Ci pomógł.-spytał chętny'' : ''- Nazywa się Wyspa Nocy i raczej mi nie pomożesz.-powiedziałem obojętnie'' : ''- Tak się składa, że znam tę wyspę.-powiedział, a ja odrazu się ożywiłem'' : ''- Co !? Jak !? Skąd !? Wiesz jak tam dotrzeć ?-pytałem'' : ''- Wolniej ! Ehh znam ją, ponieważ mój brat Koszmar, przechodził na nią do przyjaciela. Nie pamiętam jak się nazywa, ale wiem, że jest Nocną Furią. Tak wiem jak tam lecieć.-odpowiedział na moje pytania uśmiechając się'' : ''- Pomożesz mi tam dolecieć ?-spytałem- Proszę.'' : ''- Dobrze i tak lecę w tamtą stronę.-zgodził się'' : ''- Jejjj. To...kiedy...-nie dokończyłem'' : ''- Teraz.-wrzucił mnie na grzbiet i poleciał'' Lecieliśmy parę dni. Długich, nudnych dni. Nic się nie działo. Nie spotkała nas rzadna burza, których strasznie się boję, rzadnych zachmurzeń po prostu piękna pogoda. : ''- Już nie daleko. Widzisz tamtą wyspę ?-spytał, przytaknąłem- To właśnie ona. Wyspa Nocy. Jest tylko mały problem.'' : ''- Jaki ?-spytałem patrząc na wyspę'' : ''- Nie mogę na niej wylądować.-zaskoczyło mnie to'' : ''- Dlaczego ?-spytałem nie zadowolony'' : ''- Nie tolerują innych gatunków. Musisz lecieć sam.-powiedział i się zatrzymał'' : ''- No dobrze.-powiedziałem i zeskoczyłem z niego'' : ''- Dozobaczenia Szczerbatku.-powiedział i odleciał w swoim kierunku'' Poleciałem. Byłem zmęczony podróżą przez co obijałem się o skały, a potem o drzewa. Straciłem róznowagę i wpadłem do jakiejś dziury. Wylądowałem w korytarzu pod ziemią postanowiłem, że pójdę przed siebie zobaczyć co kryją podziemia. Długo nie szedłem. Przeżyłem szok. Trafiłem do wspaniałej jaskini. Piękne rośliny, ogromne jezioro. Cudowne miejsce. Zobaczyłem jamę obok jeziora. Zleciałem na dół i wylądowałem w jakini. Prawie od razu zasnąłem. Po obudzeniu znowu poczułem tę pustkę w sercu, którą kiedyś wypełniali rodzice. '' : - Wtedy zacząłem płakać, a ty mnie usłyszałeś.-zakończyłem moją historię, on nic nie mówił : - To niesamowite. Tyle przeżyłeś. Ja nie wiem co powiedzieć.-cały czas patrzył na mnie : - Nie musisz nic mówić. Jak bym ja usłyszał tę historię też bym nic nie umiał powiedzieć.-posłałem mu uśmiech, który odwzajemnił- Przyjacielem Koszmara jesteś ty, prawda ?-spytałem : - Tak, ale nic nie wspominał o tym, że ma brata.-powiedział, a ja wzruszyłem obojętnie skrzydłami : - To co idziemy spać ?-spytałem : - Tak, raczej tak.-powiedział i się położył- Dobranoc. : - Dobranoc.-odpowiedziałem uśmiechnięty z myślą, że może już być tylko lepiej '''Cały rozdział. Zapraszam do komentowania.' Rozdział 26 Witajcie w piątek trzynastego, oby nie był aż tak pechowy jak się wydaję ;) Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Długo nie mogłem zasnąć. Historia mojego nowego przyjaciela bardzo mnie zszokowała.Współczuje mu i raczej bym nie chciał przeżyć tego co on. Biedny, wychował się w tak koszmarnym miejscu i do tego w tak młodym wieku stracił obojga rodziców. Po paru minutach wreszcie udało mi się zasnąć. W nocy nic mi się nie śniło. Całe szczęście, bo bym małego zepchną ze skały, albo zmiażdżył. Zostałem brutalnie obudzony, a przez kogo ? Przez Szczerbatego ! Wylał na mnie lodowatą wodę i znalazło się jeszcze parę glonów. Obrzydliwe. O niee, a to co !? Ryba ? Ryba !? Na. Mojej. Głowie. Patrzyłem jak owe zwierze trzepocze się na mojej mokrej od wody i śliskiej od jej śluzu, głowie robiąc zeza. : - Szczerbatek !-ryknąłem na niego, a ten zwija się ze śmiechu na ziemi : - T-tak ?-cudem udało mu się wydusić to słowo : - Wiesz ? Niccc.-przedłużyłem ostatnią literę : - To dobrze bo ta ryba to przypadek, reszta specjalnie.-uśmiechnął się szczerbato : - Osz ty !-krzyknąłem i zacząłem go gonić, a on uciekać Na początku ganialiśmy się po domu, a potem wybiegł na zewnątrz i uciekł pomiędzy drzewa. Szczerbatek nie jest tak szybki jak ja, ale wsród drzew to on ma przewagę. Zapytacie pewnie dlaczego ? Ponieważ jest mniejszy. Oznacza to, że jest zwinniejszy, niż taki duży smok. Po długim biegu młody wskoczył do tunelu i zniknął mi z oczu. Zrobiłem to samo co on i zobaczyłem go. Siedział pod ścianą i pewnie odpoczywał. Cicho podkradłem się do niego, ale mój szybki oddech mnie zdradził. Szybko się odwrócił i z trudem poleciał do Jakini Jaskry. Ganialiśmy się po całej jaskini, aż w końcu trafiliśmy do jaskini treningowej, gdzie był...Magnus i Bloody. O jak miło poznadzą się szybciej niż planowałem. Szczerbi ich nie zauważył i wpadł na Magnusa. Przeturlali się, aż pod sąsiednią ścianę. Jak myślicie, jak zareaguje Magnus ? Reszta może jutro. CD : - Oł...Ale mi się w głowie kręci.-wyjęczał Szczerbatek : - Co to miało być ?-spytał wściekły fioletowo-czarny smok : - J-ja, n-nie z-zauważyłem C-ciebie.-jąkał się zdenerwowany : - Jak mogłeś nie zauważyć !?-ryknął wściekle : - Ej, ej, ej.-wciąłem się pomiędzy nich- Młody miał prawo na was wpaść, ponieważ dość szybko leciał. : - To powiedz czemu tak śmigał ?-cały czas warczał na zielonookiego : - Ponieważ się ganialiśmy.-odpowiadziałem patrząc na niego wściekle, jak on mógł tak wrzeszczeć na pięcioletniego smoczka : - Kto to właściwie jest ?-pytał dalej mierząc przeszywającym wzrokiem smoka ukrywającego się za mną : - Mój przyjaciel, jak i podopieczny.-nie wahałem się : - Jesteś teraz rodzicem !?-prychną śmiejąc się : - A co ? Zazdrościsz ?-na pysku miałem chytry uśmiech, nic nie odpowiadział tylko odszedł : - Ej !-krzyknął zirytowany Szczerbatek : - Nigdy Ciebie tu nie widziałem. Jak się nazywasz ?-spytał fioletowooki : - Nie widziałeś bo mieszkam tu dopiero od dwóch dni. Nazywam się Szczerbatek. A ty ?-spytał ciekawy : - Nazywam się Bloody, a ten naburmuszony to Magnus. Skąd pochodzisz, o ile wolno mi zapytać ?-nastawił dotąd położone uszy : - Dokładnie nie wiem. Wyklułem się na wyspie zamieszkanej przez ludzi. Nie było na niej jakoś tak przyjemnie. W większości była skuta lodem. Nie mam pojęcia jak udało nam się uciec.-widziałem błysk w jego oku : - Czyli jesteś z dalekiej północy. Mroźne strony. A gdzie są twoi rodzice, że Nezurii musi się tobą opiekować ?-spytał nie świadomy tego co zaraz usłyszy : - Oni...n-nie...nieżyją.-oczy mu się zaszkliły : - Przykro mi.-znowu skulił uszy, podszedł do malca i otulił go skrzydłem- Co ten maluch musiał przeżyć ? : - Nie chcesz wiedzieć.-odpowiedziałem mu, on tylko przytaknął Po długim czasie przebywania w małej jaskini wyszliśmy z niej i zaczęliśmy kierować się do wyjścia. Po drodze opowiedzieliśmy im jak sie poznaliśmy. Magnus chyba wybaczył Szczerbatkowi bo idą obok siebie wzajemnie się przepychając. Ze smokiem obok mnie zaśmialiśmy się. Wylecieliśmy z tunelu i spokojnym kłusem przeszliśmy las kierując się do środka wioski, gdzie mogła przebywać reszta paczki. Nie myliłem się. Chcieliśmy podejść, ale zatrzymał nas Setyvy. Będą kłopoty. Zakryłem Szczerbka skrzydłem. Chyba go nie zauważył. : - A wy co tacy radośni ?-spytał uśmiechając się : - Nie możemy ?-odpowiedział pytaniem Bloody : - Nie no możecie.-zaczął mi się przyglądać, szybko popchnąłem Szczerbatka do Magnusa- Hmm...myślałem, że coś za tobą stoi.-podchodził do Magnusa który dał młodego dla Bloody'ego- Dziwne.-stanął przed nami, a czarna Furia schowała się za mną- Chyba mi się coś przewidziało. Chłopaki ja chcę z wami porozmawiać. Tak na spokojnie-powiedział do nas : - Nie mamy o czym.-warknąłem : - Proszę.-nalegał : - Nie. Odejdź.-rozkazałem, a on odszedł : - Kiedy on zrozumie co zrobił ? Czemu nie przyjmie do wiadomości, że nie chcemy mieć z nim nic wspólnego ?-warczał Magnus : - Nie wiem.-odparłem : - Czemu mnie tak przeżucaliście ?-spytał Szczerbaty : - Nie wiadomo co by Ci zrobił.-schyliłem głowę i popchnąłem go do przodu- Chodźmy już. : - No dobrze.-mruknął niechętnie Jeszczenie koniec tego rozdziału więc wyczekujcie cierpliwie ostatniej części. CD Trochę mi się nudzi więc wstawiam.. Spostrzegliśmy smoki przebywające na plaży. O dziwo byli wszyscy. Red z Crash'em i Marionette kopali dziury z dala od wody, Diana i Kol leżały na płaskich, wysokich skałach w wodzie, a Rave i Fatima leżeli obok siebie na piasku i patrzyli na lekko falujące fale oceanu. Podeszliśmy do nich i się przywitaliśmy. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nas i odpowiedzieli nam. : - Co wy tu robicie i to wszyscy razem ?-spytałem pełen zdziwienia : - No teraz wszyscy, ponieważ brakowało tylko wa...-Crash nie dokończył bo ujrzał całą czarną Furię : - O, a to kto ?-spytał Red pieszczotliwym głosem : - Drużyno to jest Szczerbatek. Szczerbatek to jest Red, Crash, Marionette, Diana, Kol, Rave i Fatima.-przedstawiłem pokazując na każdego po kolei : - Cześć.-powiedzieli razem : - Cześć.-odpowiedział nie pewnie : - He. Nigdy nie widziałem całkiem czarnej Furii.-prychnął Rave : - Ty po rodzicach jesteś czarny, czy jak ?-Diana poruszyła temat rodziców : - Po rodzicach, ale wole o nich nie wspominać.-powiedział : - A to niby czemu ?-dopytywała błękitna smoczyca : - Ej nie słyszeliście młodego ? Powiedział, że woli o nich nie wspominać.-warknął poddenerwowany Magnus : - Ale dlaczego ?-spytał Red : - A wy jakbyście się czuli kiedy byście musieli mówić o śmierci swoich rodziców !?-zawarczał na nich Bloody : - To oni nie żyją ? Tak mi przykro skarbie.-podeszła do niego i go przytuliła Red chciał pocieszyć Szczerbatka i zaproponował mu lot wokół wyspy. Smoczek przyjął to z uśmiechem. Korzystając z okazji kiedy ich nie ma zacząłem opowiadać historię malca i jak się poznaliśmy. Słuchali cierpliwie i nawet nie próbowali mi przerywać. Po skończonej opowieści część miała łzy w oczach i zdziwione miny, a części błyskały nienawistne płomyki. : - To straszne. Nie wiedziałem, że on tak dużo przeżył.-powiedział Rave : - Też tak zareagowałem.-powiedziałem spuszczając wzrok : - Nie wspominajmy nic o jego rodzicach, aby nie sprawiać mu tym bólu.-zaproponował Magnus : - Uwaga lecą.-wszyscy spojrzeliśmy w ich stronę : - Ha ! Wygrałem !-krzyknął zadowolony pisklak : - Wcale nie !-ryknął Red : - Niech zgadnę. Red postanowił się po ścigać z dzieckiem.-wskoczyłem pomiędzy nich : - Dokładnie !-krzyknął, przewróciłem oczami Położyliśmy się na piasku, który był w miarę ciepły od promieni słońca. Opowiadaliśmy Szczerbatkowi przeróżne historie...między innymi jak się wszyscy poznaliśmy, dlaczego jesteśmy nie mili dla Setyvy'ego i tak dalej. Postanowiliśmy iść do centrum naszej wioski. Koniec rozdziału (nareszcie) ;) Może jutro coś się pojawi. Piszcie kiedy zaczynacie ferie, ja chodzę ostatni tydzień :) Rozdział 27 Perspektywa Szczerbatka Powolnym tempem ruszyliśmy do najbardziej zaludnionej części wyspy. Tam gdzie znajduje się tymczasowy alfa w jaskini poprzedniego przywódcy. Przyjaciele chcieli mnie przedstawić generałowi jak się dowiedziałem. Rej leżał przed wejściem do jaskini i wygrzewał się w słońcu. Podeszliśmy do niego. : - Przepraszamy, że przeszkadzamy generale, ale mamy na wyspie nową Nocną Furię i chcieliśmy ją przedstawić aby nie było nie przyjemności.-wytłumaczyła szybko Fatima : - Tak ? A gdzie jest ta Nocna Furia ?-spytał nie do końca im wierząc : - Tutaj.-powiedział Nezurii i odsłonił skrzydło pod którym powinienem się znajdować- No gdzie on ?-mrukną do siebie i zaczął się rozglądać : - Znalazłem.-zaśmiał się Magnus widząc mnie pod jego skrzydłem : - A więc to jest ten nowy smok ?-uśmiechnął się i zleciał na parter aby lepiej się przyjrzeć- A jak się ty nazywasz ? : - Szczerbatek.-odpowiedziałem niepewnie : - A co ty tu robisz ? Gdzie są twoi rodzice ? Skąd pochodzisz ?-mnóstwo pytań od strony Reja : - Nie jest mi miło o tym wspominać. Pochodzę z wyspy zamieszkanej przez ludzi i to właśnie stamtąd uciekłem z innymi smokami. Moim rodzicom nie udało się uciec i zginęli aby uratować mnie i pozostałych.-spuściłem głowę, a smoki, które usłyszały co się stało wydały coś na dźwięk jęku : - Tak nam przykro.-powiedziała czerwona smoczyca stojąca z miętowym smokiem i białym smoczątkiem : - Jestem zszokowany. Nie wiem co powiedzieć.-smok plątał się w swojej wypowiedzi : - Nic nie musi pan mówić. Tylko proszę pozwolić mi tu zostać. Nie mam gdzie wracać. Nie mam do KOGO wracać.-mówiłem błagalnie : - Oczywiście, że możesz zostać. Jeśli chcesz to możesz zamieszkać razem ze mną i moim synem Setyvy'm..-powiedział pewnie : - Nie trzeba. Mam osobę, która się mną zajmuje.-powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się znacząco do szaro-czerwonego smoka- Mam nadzieję, że dalej chcesz się mną zajmować. : - Jasne, że chcę.-powiedział : - Byłbyś dobrym władcą.-Rej pochwalił mojego opiekuna i wszedł do jaskini- Witamy na Wyspie Nocy.-powiedział i zniknął w cieniu jamy Nastoletnie smoki spojrzały po sobie i ciągle przyspieszając ruszyli w stronę klifów. Wytłumaczyli mi co mam robić, bardzo się tego wystraszyłem, ponieważ nigdy nie leciałem nad powierzchnią wody. Biegłem gorączkowo łapiąc powietrze i patrząc na kraniec klifu. Zbliżyliśmy się do kamienistego podłoża zwiastującego klif. Odbiliśmy się od krawędzi i zaczęli lecieć z ogromną prędkością w dół. Stchórzyłem i rozłożyłem skrzydła wzbijając się do równego lotu. Spojrzałem w dół i zobaczyłem jak smoki z Nezem na czele, lecą nad wodą, która się pod nimi rozstępuje. Udało im się. Mówili prawdę. Nie wpadli do wody, tylko lecieli tuż przy tafli wody. Zebrałem się w sobie i zacząłem pikować z ogromną prędkością w dół. Gdy byłem już blisko spokojnego i głębokiego oceanu, znowu napłynęły do mnie obawy. A co jeżeli mi się nie uda ? Co jeśli wpadnę do wody i się utopie ?-''myślałem nie spokojnie patrząc na przybliżającą się oceaniczną otchłań Odpędziłem czarne myśli i dalej pikowałem. Jestem tak blisko. Zaraz rozłoże skrzydła i polece tak jak oni. Rozłożyłem skrzydła i leciałem, a woda pode mną się rozchodziła i przyjemnie chłodziła moje łuski na brzuchu. Wreszcie czuje, że żyje. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie czułem. To uczucie jest niedoopisania. Widzę jak reszta podlatuje w górę. '''Pisałam dzisiaj sprawdzian z matematyki i jestem wściekła, ponieważ zapomniałam wzoru na pole rombu. Po teście zaglądam do zeszytu i widzę nieszczęsny wzór. Gdyby nie to, że byłam w szkole to bym z siebie wyszła i stanęła obok. Dobra teraz wystarczy czekać z...tydzień ? Raczej tak, aż przeczyta oceny. Do zobaczenia w piątek, o ile wytrzymam nerwowo :D' CD Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Szczerbatek przeleciał pod nami i pognał przed siebie. Wzleciał odrobinę wyżej i przy dużej prędkości wystrzelił plazmę. Przy wystrzale jego grzbiet rozbłysł i blask pozostał na dłużej. Pocisk był jaśniejszy od tej normalnej. Plazma leciała prosto w małą skałę, która roztrzaskała się na mnóstwo kawałków, a te na jeszcze mniejsze, zaraz po tym jak Szczerbatek przeleciał nad nią. Zwolnił tempo i wylądował na pobliskiej wysepce. Po nie długim czasie i my przylecieliśmy. : - Co. To. Było !?-sylabował zdziwiony czerwono łapy smok : - Też chciałbym wiedzieć.-odpowiedział zielonooki : - To było niesamowite ! I jeszcze ten kolor kolców grzbietowych. Wow. Niesamowite.-powiedziała zachwycona Diana delikatnie dotykając kolców : - Jak myślicie ten kolor zejdzie ?-spojrzał na swój grzbiet : - Pewnie tak.-odpowiedziała Kol widząc blednące światło : - Serio nie wiesz co to było ?-spytałem dla pewności, maluch pokręcił przecząco głową : - Wiesz jak my nie wiemy to on raczej też nie.-powiedział nagle Magnus : - Nie no, rozumiem, ale liczyłem na to, że będzie wiedział.-dodałem : - Dobra wracajmy.-zaproponował, któryś z nas i szykowali się do lotu powrotnego Odbiliśmy się od podłoża i już powolutku lecieliśmy do domów. Spojrzałem w dół przyglądając się naszemu odbiciu w tafli wody. Lekko falujące fale zniekształcały nasze ciała. Prychnąłem i podniosłem wzrok przed siebie. Nagle zobaczyłem coś bardzo niepokojącego... Wiem...malutko, ale dzisiaj zaczęłam ferie, więęęc..może coś się jeszcze dziś pojawi. Jak myślicie co zobaczył Nez ? Pisajta w komentarzach :D Rozdział 28 A więc oto rozwiązanie Kubasid :) Wyspa JESZCZE się nie pali. Pesrpektywa Nezurii'ego Zobaczyłem coś co bardzo mnie zaniepokoiło. Tym owym czymś były statki. Statki Smoczych Łowców. Zleciałem w dół aby nie wrzucać się w oczy ludziom. Szczerbatek dziwnie na mnie spojrzał, zatrzymałem się i zwróciłem się w stronę okrętów. Młody spojrzał w tam tą stronę i zamar. Przestał machać skrzydłami i spadłby prosto do wody gdybym go nie złapał. Reszta tak samo jak my zniżyła lot i złapała się skał. : - To łowcy ?-spytał zdziwiony Red : - Na to wygląda.-odpowiedziałem przyglądając się okrętom : - Ale czego oni tu szukają, przecież nie znają położenia naszej wyspy ?-Fatima wystawiła głowę za skałę : - Może to przez pogrzeb ?-spytałem cicho : - Niby dlaczego ?-nie rozumieli : - Posłuchajcie, musieli blisko przepływać. Dostrzegli płonące ciało smoka i ruszyli w kierunku wyspy.-wytłumaczyłem Przez chwilę zastanawiali się nad sensem wypowiedzi, a potem jednoczesnie przytaknęli. Moje przypuszczenia się sprawdziły. Musimy szybko działać zanim zacznął się zbliżać. : -Ej. Drużyno. Wydaje mi się, że płyną w naszą stronę i to dość szybko jak na statki obładowane po przegi pułapkami na smoki, klatkami i oczywiście ludźmi.-powiedziała lekko zdziwiona Kol, a ja wykrakałem : - Aha. Że co !?-krzyknął Red : - Zamknij się jaczy łbie.-syknął na niego Bloody : - Właśnie. Chcesz zdradzić nasze położenie ?-spytał Rave, pokręcił przecząco łbem- No właśnie. Trzeba poinformować Reja. Lecimy na wyspę. : - Nie.-powiedziałem : - Co ?-przyjaciele spytali razem : - Nie.-powtórzyłem : - Co nie ?-pytali dalej, o rany ja nie mogę : - Nie możemy lecieć na wyspę.-chcieli coś powiedzieć, ale przerwałem- Chyba nie chcecie sprowadzić ich na wyspę. Oni ją zniszczą, wyłapią wszystkie Furie może nawet zabiją. Nie możemy na to pozwolić. : - To co robimy ?-padło pytanie od Diany : - Musimy odciągnąć ich od wyspy. Crash, Kol, Szczerbatek lecicie na wyspę i ostrzegacie Reja. Reszta leci ze mną i odwraca uwagę łowców.-wydałem rozkaz : - Ja tu zostaję.-powiedział Szczerb- Ludzie zabili moich rodiców, muszę ich pomścić. : - Na to się nie zgodzę. Nie wybaczę sobie jeśli coś Ci się stanie.-powiedziałem zmartwionym głosem : - Nic mi nie będzie, a zresztą będę z wami.-prosił : -Może damu mu szanse ? Widać, że sobie poradzi. Będziemy go mieć na oku.-powiedział Marionette : - No dobrze, ale trzymasz się mnie.-zgodziłem się, a ten przytaknął : - Świetnie. Ruszać się !-krzyknął Rave Wystrzeliliśmy w powietrze z bojowymi rykami. Co jakiś czas dawaliśmy o sobie znać wystrzeliwując w powietrze plazmę i rycząc. Zwrócili na nas uwagę i wycelowali sieciami. Z łatwością ominęliśmy wszystkie i pognalismy w kierunku statków. Z każdym naszym zbliżeniem wystrzeliwali coraz więcej sieci i strzał. Część z nas zniżyła lot i zniszczyła katapulty. Pozostali w tym ja i Szczerbatek odciągali Łowców od pobliskich skał. Nie wychodziło to nam za dobrze. Do zobaczenia za niedługo... CD Perpektywa Kol '=W tym samym czasie: Wyspa Nocy=' Leciałam z Crash'em tak szybko jak umiałam na Wyspę Nocy, aby powiadomić Reja i innych mieszkańców o bardzo dużym niebezpieczeństwie. Widziałam z daleka radośnie bawiące się pisklaki, ich rodziców z uśmiechem patrzących na nich, tą charmonię tam panującą. Szkoda, że to wszystko zaraz przemieni się w strach, rozpacz. Gdy dotarliśmy do wyspy byłam strasznie zmęczona, a Crash zamiast wylądować pognał do generała. Zrobiłam to samo po złapaniu oddechu. Biegłam potykając się o wszystko co stało mi na drodzę wliczając w to także moje własne łapy. Przy tym szalonym i pewnie dziwnie wyglądającym biegu informowałam każdego napotkanego smoka o ludziach na naszych wodach. Smoczyce po dostaniu tej informacji zaczęły panikować obawiając się o swoje młode jak i o siebie same. Zapanował chaos. Zresztą nie dziwie im się. Przez to, że pojawili się w naszych okolicach ludzie wiele z nas może stracić potomstwo, rodzicieli, rodzinę, a w najgorszej wersji, dom. Kiedy wreszcie dotarłam do jaskini Reja, on już rozmawiał z Crash'em. Jego wyraz pyska przez chwilę wyrażał obojętność, pewnie jeszcze niezdążył mu przekazać. Z sekundy na sekundę mina zmieniała się w złość, przerażenie i duma. Był dumny z pozostałych, którzy zostali i narażają teraz swoje życia aby nas uratować. Rej szybko wzleciał na skałę i donośnie ryknął zwołując mieszkaców. Wszyscy wyrażali tylko jedno pytanie...co mamy robić ? : - Wiem, że się boicie. Nie będę ukrywał, ja też się boję.-przemówił uspokajającym głosem- Ludzie pierwszy raz od wielu lat, pojawili się na naszych wodach. Wdarli się na nasz teren, musimy ich wykużyć ! Przegonić z naszych wód ! : - TAK !-ryknęli jednocześnie poddani : - Dzieci, kobiety i starsi zostają na wyspie. Będą opiekować się jajami i chronić wyspy na wypadek jakby nam się nie udało. Reszta leci ze mną.-uciął na chwilę- FURIE ! : - DO BOJU !-odkrzyknęliśmy wszyscy razem Wystrzeliliśmy w powietrze wściekle rycząc. Na przodzie leciał generał, Crash po jego lewej, a ja po prawej stronie. Za nami podążał Setyvy, Wikary i Stasiek. Dalej reszta stada. Dałam znać Nezurii'emu, że jesteśmy i przyprowadziliśmy potrzebne teraz wsparcie. Spojrzał w moją stronę i uśmiechnął się co odwzajemniłam. Jasne słońce przysłoniła chmara rozwścieczonych smoków w różnej wielkości i różnych doświadczeniach. Wzlecieliśmy w chmury, a po chwili dołączył do nas Nezurii z resztą drużyny i wykończony Szczerbatek. : - Nareszcie. Co tak długo ?-różnooki leciał do nas omijając wszystkie strzały i te normalne i te zatrute : - Postaram się być w miarę łagodna. Wiesz jak to jest lecieć, aż taki kawał na najwyższych obrotach !? Uważając aby nic w ciebie nie trafiło !? Martwiłam się nie tylko o siebię, ale także o stado, wyspę, przyjaciół, a szczególnie o Ciebie !-byłam bliska łez, ale właśnie wtedy się zoriętowałam co powiedziałam, nie żałowałam : - O mnie ?-spytał : - Tak ! Odkąd Ciebie poznałam to się w Tobie zakochałam.-powiedziałam : - Ja, ja...-wiele sieci przeleciało tuż obok nas, jedna z nich trafiła Neza : - Nezurii !-krzyknęłam i poleciałam za szamoczącym się smokiem Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Czy ona właśnie wyznała mi miłość ? Wszyscy się na nas gapią, ale ja dalej to przetrawiam. Nagle słyszę świst wielu sieci. Jedna z nich oplata mi się wokół ciała. Plącze mi ogon uniemożliwjając ruszanie lotkami. Liny idą jeszcze wyżej i pętają mi łapy, a potem i skrzydła. Nie mogę wykonać najmniejszego ruchu. Czuję jak spadam, a ja staram się wyrwać z tych węzłów. Kol z przerażeniem ryczy i pikuje w moją stronę. Za nią pędzi tak samo przerażona jak ona ekipa, a znimi Setyvy. Szczerbatek złożył skrzydła żeby zmniejszyć opór powietrza, aby szybciej znaleźć się przy mnie. Wystrzeliły kolejne sieci. Smok czarny jak noc leciał cały czas w moją stronę nie przejmójąc się haosem panującym dookoła. Nagle zielonooki przeraźliwie ryknął. Głos był przepełniony wściekłością, bólem i strachem. Strzała rozcieła smoczkowi prawą łopatkę Oboje spadliśmy na jeden statek, po którym biegali ludzie z kuszami i mieczami. Spojrzałem w górę. : - Kol ! Uciekajcie !-krzyknąłem do nich co ludzie zrozumieli jako głośny i gardłowy ryk : - Nie ma mowy ! Nie zostawimy Was !-odkrzyknęli : - Macie się wycofać ! Ale już !-wydałem rozkaz i zniżyłem wzrok na ludzi ostrożnie podchodzących do nas Zwężyły mi się źrenice, a zęby wysunęły ukazując swe zaostrzone końce. Warczałem wściekle na te potwory chodzące na dwóch łapach. Chciałem strzelić w nich plazmą ale zarzucili na mój pysk gruby, skórzany kaganiec, który uniemożliwił mi jego otwieranie. Byłem bezbronny, a Szczerbatek stracił przytomność przez uderzenie w drewniany pokłat statku. Reszta stada trzymała się poza zasięgiem strzał, bełt i sieci. Chociaż oni są bezpieczni. Zaciągnęli nas pod pokład i wsadzili do klatek odpornych na smocze pociski. Pazurem rozciołem liny pętające moje łapy, ogon i srzydła. Siłą zciągnąłem kaganiec z pyska. Po tych czynnościach rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdowałem. Było to podłużne pomieszczenie z około dziesięcioma klatkami. Wszystkie prócz mojej były puste. Nigdzie nie widziałem Szczerba, bardzo się o niego martwię. Usłyszałem ciche kichnięcie. Odwróciłem głowę w lewo, a tam siedział mały chłopiec na oko w wieku pięciu lat. Ubrany był w brązowe spodnie, zieloną tunikę i brązową kamizelkę z futerka i takiego samego koloru buty. Moją uwagę przykuły roztrzepane brązowo-rude włosy i soczysto zielone oczy. Już je gdzieś widziałem. Przecież Sczerbatek ma podobne ! Hmm...ciekawe. Co myślicie o wyznaniu Kol ? Kim jest chłopiec siedzący obok klatki Nezurii'ego i co zamierza zrobić ? Co się stało ze Szczerbatkiem ? Piszcie w komentarzach i do zobaczenia we wtorek. CD Więc tak...dedyk dla Konrad78750, zgadłeś i zaspoilerowałeś. Jedziemy...! Podsunąłem się powoli do krat. Źrenice rozszezyły mi się do granic możliwości, a zęby schowały. Cicho mruknąłem w jego stronę, dając znać aby podszedł bliżej. Chłopczyk powoli wstał z ziemi i podszedł do krat. Stanął w świetle i teraz zauważyłem, że jego twarz jest pokryta wieloma piegami i zadrapaniami. Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej przez co zauważyłem, że kuleje na lewą nogę. Smutno na niego spojrzałem, a ten uśmiechnął się do mnie nieśmiało i usiadł opierając się o kraty ramieniem. Dziecko wogóle się mnie nie bało. Wyciągnął chudą rączkę w moim kierunku. Patrzyłem na niego z lekkim strachem. Wkońcu dotknąłem jego otwartej dłoni nosem. Było to nawet przyjemne. Zamknąłem oczy, a po chwili wyciągnąłem spod kruchej dłoni głowę i ustawiłem ją tak aby była na wysokości jego głowy. Przysunąłem się bliżej i dmuchnąłem ciepłym powietrzem wydobywającym się z moich nozdrzy prosto w jego bladą twarz. Uśmiechnął się i cicho zaśmiał. Nie wiem dlaczego ale ja również uśmiechnąłem się na swój sposób. W tym dziecku było coś dziwnego, coś co pozwalało mi patrzeć na niego godzinami. Nezurii z przyszłości od poznania Szczerbatka nie odzywał się do mnie ani słowem. Teraz wtargnął do moich myśli... Możesz mu zaufać.-mruknął w mojej głowie Wiem. Czuję to.-odpowiedziałem To dobrze.-usłyszałem chichot W tedy..., w tej jaskini...widziałem dziewczynę. On jest jej bratem, czy może coś w tym stylu ?-spytałem Rodziną nie, ale...dowiesz się w swoim czasie.-burknął i znikną Czemu taki jesteś ?-spytałem pustkę Patrzyliśmy tak szczerząc się do siebie. Cały czas czułem takie dziwne uczucie poruszania się. Pomrugałem oczami i potrząsnołem łbem. Chciałem się spytać gdzie jest Szczerbatek, ale on mnie nie zrozumie. A może jednak. : - Gdzie jest Sczerbatek ?-warknąłem cicho do niego, on przekszywił tylko głowę : - Em ? Ja Ciebie nie rozumiem.-powiedział słabym głosem patrząc na mnie przepraszająco : - Nie przepraszaj.-mruknąłem, ale przypomniało mi się, że mnie nie rozumie więc wykonałem ruch, który mógłby zastąpić te słowa : - No dobrze. To może spróbuj przetłumacz mi to jakoś.-powiedział jąkając się i seplemiąc trochę, chwilę pomyślałem i zacząłem : - Gdzie jest Sczerbatek ?-rozglądałem się po statku, pokazałem siebie i wskazałem ogonem wielkość smoczka : - Aaa. Gdzie jest ten mały smoczek, który był z tobą ?-przytaknąłem- Jest w innej części statku.-odpowiedział, zacząłem wymyślać następne pytanie : - Czy możesz mnie zaprowadzić...do niego ?-wskazałem jego, pokazałem na siebie i drzwi : - No nie wiem.-odpowiedział po chwili : - Proszę.-złożyłem przednie łapy wskazując błagalnie : - No dobrze, chodź.-wstał i wyciągnął z buta mały kluczchyba wykonany przez niego, którym otworzył celę : - Dziekuję.-skinąłem głową Wyszedłem z celi i podszedłem do chłopca. Przyłożył mi rączkę do nosa, mruknąłem radośnie na to cicho. Chłopiec podrapał mnie za uchem i pogłaskał po kolcach na głowie. Pięcio latek koślawo pobiegł do drzwi i wyjrzał przez nie. Machnał do mnie ręką na znak, że droga jest wolna. Potruchtałem do wyjścia. Wszedłem po małych schodach co nie było łatwe dla kogoś moich rozmiarów. Dotarłem do następnych drzwi, które były drewniane okute stalowymi płytami i złotymi zdobieniami. Cały rozdział. Rozdział 29 Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Brunet starał się je otworzyć ale były zbyt ciężkie więc mu pomogłem. Oparłem przednie łapy na drzwiach, a tylnymi się zaparłem, pchając drzwi, aby przejść przez nie. Gdy się otworzyły ostrożnie wychyliłem głowę za nie i zobaczyłem tyle samo klatek co w mojej części, ale w każdej znajdował się smok. Znajdowały się tam przeróżne gatunki takie jak Koszmary Ponocniki, Śmiertniki Zębacze, Gronkle i Zębirogi Zamkogłowe. Przeszedłem obok wszystkich cel, ale jedna przykuła moją uwagę. Jej kraty były wykonane z czarnego metalu, który był odporny na smoczy ogień. Klatka była oddalona od pozostałych o parę metrów. Stała w miejscu, w którym nie było okien ani lamp. W całej celi było ciemno i tylko tak dobrze mi znane oczy były widoczne. : - Sczerbatek ? To ty ?-chciałem się upewnić : - Nezurii. Dobrze, że Cię widzę. Chcę do domu.-powiedział smutny : - Obiecuję, że trafimy bezpiecznie do domu nie bój się.-zapewniłem go- Czy możesz to otworzysz ?-wskazałem na chłopca, celę i pokręciłem łapą jakbym chciał przekręcić klucz : - Chwilkę.-podszedł do zamka i włożył do niego klucz, który przekręcił i otworzył kraty : - Już. Spokojnie, spokojnie. To Cię nie boli ?-spytałem i jednocześnie pocieszałem smoczka, który na mnie wskoczył : - Nie. Tak bardzo się boję.-powiedział i wtulił się we mnie : - Ja wiem. Ja wiem, ale nic ci nie grozi.-starałem się go uspokoić : - Naprawdę ?-spytał : - Naprawdę.-odpowiedziałem i otuliłem go skrzydłem, tej całej sytuacji przyglądał się brunet : - Ale ty jesteś mały.-podszedł do smoka o takim samym kolorze oczu co on i wyciągnał do niego rękę : - On nic Ci nie zrobi.-zapewniłem mojego podopiecznego Po chwili wahania Furia przyłożyła pyszczek do otwartej dłoni chłopca. Młody smok na początku był bardzo spięty, ale kiedy człowiek zaczął gładzić jego pyszczek to się rozluźnił. Dzieciak ukucnął nieprzestając drapać Szczerba. Trąciłem drugą dłoń chłopca domagając się tego samego. Po nie długim czasie poczułem dłoń za uchem. Było mi tak dobrze, że zamknąłem oczy, wywaliłem jęzor na wieszch i zacząłem głośno pomrukiwać. Dzieciaki zaśmiali się. : - Nezurii. Spójrz.-spojrzałem we wskazane miejsce Było to okrągłe okno. Widać było poruszającą się szybko wodę co oznaczało, że się przemieszczamy oraz, że jesteśmy daleko od domu. : - Co teraz zrobimy ?-przeniosłem wzrok na czarnego smoka : - Będziemy musieli lecieć.-odpowiedziałem : - Ale nawet nie wiemy gdzie jesteśmy.-i tu miał rację : - Gdzie jesteśmy ?-rozglądając się, wskazałem na nas wszystkich : - Jesteśmy parę godzin drogi od waszej wyspy.-nie jest tak źle, pokiwałem głową : - Zaraz my byliśmy nie przytomni czy jak !?-warknąłem, smoczek pokręcił zrezygnowany głową : - Więc co ? Lecimy ?-spytał : - Nie mamy wyboru.-myślałem nad planem : - A co z nim ?-wskazał na człowieka : - Nie możemy go zabrać.-spojrzałem na niego, chyba domyślał się o czym mówimy : - To wiem.-odpowiedział i podszedł do chłopca- My musimy już lecieć.-wskazał na siebie, na mnie i zamachał skrzydłami : - Wiem. Musicie wrócić do domu. Moje miejsce jest tutaj.-powiedział i uśmiechnął się smutno Podszedłem do pięcio latków i próbowałem ich pocieszyć. Polubiłem tego chłopca mimo, że znamy się parę chwil. Gdy myślę o tym, że będziemy musieli odlecieć, a szmaragdowookiego tu zostawić to tak mi źle. Usłyszałem ciężkie kroki i skrzypienie drewnianych schodów. : - Chowajcie się. Szybko.-powiedział machając drobnymi rączkami chcąc nasz przegonić- Spróbuję tego kogoś zatrzymać. : - Szczerbatek. Szybko, właź do siebie.-powiedziałem, a sam pobiegłem znikając za celami Pokazałem smokom uwięzionych w klatkach, aby nie zdradzili mojej obecności. Nasłuchiwałem tego, co dzieje się za ścianą. Znalazłem dziurę w drewnianej ścianie i obserwowałem. Po chwili mosiężne drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. Zlękłem się, zwęrzyłem źrenice i przyspieszył się mój oddech. Oto część kolejnego rozdziału. Kto to może być ? Zgadnie ktoś ? A...bym zapomniała, w piątek nic się nie pojawi, ponieważ (dramatyczna pauza) wyjeżdżam do rodzinki, która mieszka na drugim końcu Polski. Jedziecie gdzieś na resztę ferii, może już pojechaliście, a może już wróciliście ? Piszcie w komentarzach. CD Więc tak...może na początek, dlaczego wczoraj nie było next'a ? Ponieważ w piątek przyjechaliśmy późno, w sobotę chodziliśmy wszystkich odwiedzać i wogóle, a dzisiaj wstawiam późno ze względu na to, że był ciąg dalszy odwiedzin :/ Dedyki dla Kubasid062002 i Konrad78750, zgadliście ! Konrad, uśmiałam się do łez ! Przez otwarte drzwi wszedł wysoki, umięśniony i szeroki w barkach mężczyzna. Długa, ruda broda z małymi warkoczykami sięgała prawie, że do pasa. Rude włosy były spięte w kok z tyłu głowy, na której był mały chełm z dwoma bardzo dużymi rogami po jego bokach. Jego zielone, błyszczące oczy nie wyrażały nic innego prócz nienawiści. Wyszedł z cienia zbliżając się do chłopca, który się cofał. Teraz mogę przyjżeć się jego ubiorowi. Zaczynając od góry. Zielona karacena częściowo przykrywa tunikę tego samego koloru. A tuż pod pasem srebrno-szara lamelka. Szeroki, skórzany pas z klamrą wykonaną prawdo podobnie z brązu, na której jest wyrzeźbiony jakiś smok. Nosi ciemno brązowe spodnie, tego samego koloru buty i zarzucony na plecy płaszcz z futra zwierzęcego. Na przedramionach nosi skórzane karwasze z ćwiekami, a na barkach, naramienniki. Coś mi się wydaje, że będą z nim same problemy. Podszedł jeszcze bliżej do chłopca, który cofał się dopuki nie natrafił na celę ze Szczerbatkiem. Widziałem u bruneta przerażenie wymalowane w oczach. Chciałem coś zrobić, ale nie mogłem. : - Czkawka !-ryknął na chłopca i uderzył ręką w kraty- Co ty tu robisz !? Miałeś siedzieć przy pustych celach i nie wychodzić stamtąd ! : - Przepraszam...tato-powiedział bliski łez, bał się go i to bardzo, cicho warczyłem na tego jego ojca : - Teraz przepraszam !?-wrzasną i uderzył chłopca tak mocno, że upadł prawie że kołomnie- Teraz się porycz ! Tylko to potrawisz ! Dlaczego jesteś taki ślamazarny, taki fajtłapowaty ? Wogóle nie przypominasz wikinga ! Ani mojego syna. Tego już za wiele !-ryknąłem w myślach Ten potwór odwrócił się w stronę czarnej celi i coś tam mówił pod nosem. Chciałem pomóc Czkawce, ponieważ słyszałem syknięcie, a w jego oczach ból. Cicho podszedłem do niego. Ma rozcięty prawy łuk brwiowy. Rana nie jest jakaś poważna. Odwrócił do mnie głowę i machnął ręką abym się schował. Skuliłem uszy i zaskomlałem cichutko. : - Schowaj się.-powiedział na tyle cicho abym tylko ja to usłyszał, szybko wykonałem prośbę : - Co tam mruczysz ?-spytał oschle : - Ja ? Nic.-odpowiedział na niego nie patrząc : - Nic ? Patrz na mnie kiedy do Ciebie mówię !-podszedł do niego i podniósł go za koszulkę- Słyszysz !?-chłopak spojrzał na niego Koniec rozdziału. Rozdział 30 Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy. Czkawka ze strachem, a jego ojciec wzrokiem pozbawionym wszelkich uczuć, prócz jednego. Tęsknoty. Chyba tak, ale o tęsknotę do kogo ? Tego nie wiem. Ta chwila trwała krótko, po tym mężczyzna rzucił swoim synem o podłogę. Koniec ! Wyskoczyłem z ukrycia zasłaniając chłopca skrzydłami. Wściekle warczyłem na wysokiego faceta i z furią wymalowaną w oczach patrzyłem w jego. : - A to co ?-spytał chyba sam siebie : - Smoku uciekaj. On zrobi ci krzywdę.-usłyszałem ciche proszenie przerywane szlochaniem i poczułem jak ktoś ciągnie mnie za jeden z wielu kolców grzbietowych : - Nie.-warknąłem cicho kręcąc głową : - Nic mi nie będzie.-odpowiedział i powoli wstał- Proszę. : - Nie zosta...-nie zdążyłem powiedzieć : - Czkawka ! Uciekaj !-zamachnął się mieczem w moją stronę : - Nie ! Tato zostaw go ! On jest nie groźny !-krzyczał : - Nezurii !-usłyszałem krzyk Szczerbatka : - Szczerbatek !-krzyknąłem i przytuliłem smoczka : - Aaaa !-wojenny okrzyk i miecz przelatujący zaraz obok mnie Byłem wściekły. Ryknąłem gardłowo ostrzegając przed podchodzeniem do nas. Szczerbatek wskoczył na mnie ciągnąc jeszcze za zielony rękaw Czkawki. Brunet bał się więc wziołem go w łapy i wystrzeiłem moim zdaniem pięknego koloru plazmę. Zrobiona przeze mnie dziura była wystarczająco duża aby wylecieć. Odbiłem się od ziemi i zamachnąłem mocno skrzydłami. Ojciec Czkawki pobiegł schodami na górę statku i rozkazał strzelanie do nas. Zwinnie omijałem wszystkie, ale przypomniało mi się o człowieku, którego niosę w łapach. Odleciałem tak aby strzały nas nie dosięgły. : - Co teraz zrobimy ?-spytał czarny smok : - Trzeba go odstawić.-wskazałem na zielonookiego : - To lecimy !-krzyknął Zacząłem pikować w miejsce gdzie nie było ludzi co nie było łatwe. A dlaczego ? Ponieważ wszędzie biegali ludzie ! Znalazłem miejsce zaraz przy dziobie. Przy locie mocno ściskałem w łapach chłopca, aby nie spadł. : - Stoick ! Patrz !-usłyszałem krzyk wysokiego blondyna z długimi wąsami, ubranego w żółtą bluzkę, brązowe spodnie w żółte pasy, brązową futrzaną kamizelkę oraz brązowe buty, nie ma prawej nogi i lewej ręki zamiast, której ma młot : - Stoję obok Pyskacz, nie musisz się drzeć !-krzyknął wściekły do przyjaciela : - Lądują !-krzyknął jakiś wiking Wylądowałem na drewnianej podłodze odstawiając Czkawkę. Spojrzałem na niego smutnym wzrokiem podobnie jak Szczerb. Smoczek wskoczył na ręce młodego człowieka i cicho mruczał. Brunet przytulił gada do siebie i odłożył go na mój grzbiet. Podszedł do mnie i również przytulił. Otuliłem go lekko skrzydłem i przyciągnąłem łapami do siebie. : - Będę strasznie tęsknił.-powiedział i uronił łzę, polizałem go w policzek- Obiecaj, że kiedyś was jeszcze zobaczę ? : - Obiecujemy.-przytaknęliśmy Przyglądali się nam z bronią uniesioną w górę. Zauważyłem, że łódź stoi, dla nas lepiej. Chłopczyk odsunął się od nas, a my odlecieliśmy. Ryknąłem do niego na pożegnanie. Machał do nas i smutno się uśmiechał. Nigdy nie zapomnę tego chłopaka. Część kolejnego rozdziału. Hmm...raczej dobrze wyszło :) Wybaczcie, że nic nie dodaję, ale codziennie mam w domu gości albo gdzieś jeździmy z kuzynami i nie mam kompletnie czasu. Teraz jestem u dziadków, a na wieczór do moich kuzynów. Może uda mi się coś dodać, ale nie obiecuję :'( CD Jest czas, jest i next ;) Perspektywa Stoicka Wszedłem pod pokłat do smoczych klatek. Schodziłem powoli po drewnianych, skrzypiących schodach. Otworzyłem drzwi i ujrzałem swojego znienawidzonego syna. Tak bardzo przypomina swoją matkę, ale ona nie żyje. Porwały ją smoki i prawdopodobnie pożarły. Na jego widok coś we mnie się zagotowało. Krzyczałem na niego i go uderzyłem. Odrobinę mi ulżyło. Odwróciłem się do klatki z młodą Nocną Furią. W klatce mamy jeszcze jedną. Tamta jest piętro niżej i miał być z nią Czkwaka. Większy smok wyglądem przypomina Furię, ale ma całkowicie inny kolor łusek i jest strasznie dzika. Jakby się uwolniła by zabiła tą ofiarę losu. Usłyszałem ciche skomlęcie i szept Czkawki. Odwróciłem się do niego. Miał rozcięty łuk brwiowy i parę siniaków. Podniosłem go za koszulkę i spojrzałem w jego oczy. Wielkie, zielone i przepełnione strachem oczy. Przypomniała mi się Valka. Tak miała na imię matka Czkawki i jednocześnie moja żona. Tak bardzo za nią tęsknię. Koniec tego wspominania !-skarciłem siebie w myślach Rzuciłem nim o podłogę. Nagle wyskoczyła ta dziwna Nocna Furia zasłaniając tą niedojdę własnym ciałem. Wystraszyłem się i wyciągnąłem swój miecz. Słyszałem jak mój syn coś do niego mówi. Krzyknałem i zamachnałem się bronią i wtem wyleciał ten mały smok. Przytulił się do wielkim i wskoczył na niego ciągnąc za rękaw Czkawkę. Znowu się zamachnałem. Usłyszałem wybuch i ściana za mną po prostu...no nie było jej. Wylecieli przez nią, a ja pognałem schodami na górę. Wydałem rozkaz strzelania do nich. Nie udalo się ich zestrzelić. Mój przyjaciel Pyskacz coś do mnie krzyknął i pobiegliśmy na dziób łodzi, gdzie wylądowali. Mój syn przytulił oba smoki i coś do nich mówił. Gady mu przytaknęły i odleciały jeszcze coś tam rycząc. : - Czkawka ! Co to miało być !?-krzyknąłem, ale od razu umilkłem widząc łzę syna : - Ja się z nimi zaprzyjaźniłem. Chciałbym aby tu zostali.-powiedział płacząc : - Ale to są smoki. Istoty stworzone do zabijania.-powiedziałem zaciskając dłoń w pięść : - Ty nie zrozumiesz !-krzyknał i pobiegł pod pokład : - I co chcesz z tym zrobić Stoicku ?-spytał mnie Pyskacz : - Nie wiem. Może poprostu o tym zapomnijmy ?-spytałem : - Jak chcesz.-odpowiedział i poszedł Spowrotem ruszyliśmy w drogę powrotną do domu. Na wyspę Berk, której jestem wodzem. Jest to duża wyspa z wspaniałymi plażami i pięknymi krajobrazami oraz malowniczymi zachodami słońca. Nasza osada jest regularnie niszczona przez smoki, napadające co wieczór na naszą wyspę. Porywają nam zapasy ryb, pojedyncze owce i jaki. Staramy się je wytępić, ale to nic nie daje, ich jest coraz więcej ! Niedługo wyruszam na kolejną wyprawę w poszukiwaniu Smoczego Leża. Po paru godzinach spędzonych na łodzi płynącej do domu, na choryzoncie pojawiły się zarysy Berk. Z każdą minutą kontury były wyraźniejsze, pojawiały się dokładne zarysy domów i ludzi zbliżających się do portu. Dobiliśmy i wraz z Czkawką i Pyskaczem wyszliśmy na pomost. Obskoczyło nas mnustwo mieszkańców zadających wiele pytań. : - I jak, złapaliście coś ?-spytał ciemno włosy wiking : - Tak. Parę Śmiertników, Ponocników i Gronkli.-odpowiedział za mnie Pyskacz : - To wszystko ?-pytali nie dając nam przejść : - Można tak powiedzieć.-odpowiedziałem przepychając się : - Można tak powiedzieć ? Czyli coś jeszcze.-podekscytowała się pewna kobieta : - Tak, dwie Nocne Furie, ale obie zwiały.-warknąłem zły Zamilkli i dobrze nareszcie przeszedłem. Skierowałem się do domu ciągnąc za rękę syna. Dotarliśmy do dużego, drewnianego domu. Nie różnił się prawie niczym od innych no może poza wielkością. We wnątrz budynku pachniało ziołami, na środku było duże palenisko, a za nim średniej wielkości stół. Po lewej stronie były schody prowadzące na górę, ale o tym potem. Na ścianach wisiały tarcze, topory lub miecze i jakieś obrazy. Schodami na piętrze był pokój Czkawki. Znajdowało się tam łóżko, a nad nim duże okno. Na przeciw łóżka stało biórko z krzesłem. Zazwyczaj leży na nim wiele kartek z rysunkami ludzi i smoków, a także projekty jakiś broni, tarczy, mieczami i innymi. Mało mnie to obchodzi. Skierowałem się do swojego pokoju na parterze. Położyłem się na łóżku i zasnąłem. Przed tym słyszałem Czkawkę biegającego po schodach i piętrze. Koniec rozdziału. Rozdział 31 Początek szkoły, a już prace domowe i zapowiedziane sprawdziany. Zwariuję... ! Next. Perspektywa Szczerbatka Nareszcie wracamy do domu. Strasznie się bałem, ale był przy mnie Nezurii. Traktuje go jak starszego brata, którego nigdy nie miałem, albo może miałem, ale nie pamiętam. Trudno. Będąc tam na statku z ludźmi zaprzyjaźniłem się z jednym takim chłopcem, imieniem Czkawka. Na oko miał pięć lat czyli tyle co ja. Będę za nim tęsknić. Przywiązałem się do niego, Nezurii pewnie też bo jakiś taki smutny leci. Zapytam się go. : - Nezurii ? Ty to smutny, czy radosny ? Bo jakiś taki nie wyraźny jesteś.-powiedziałem lecąc obok niego : - Ehh. Raczej smutny.-odpowiedział cicho : - To przez Czkawkę ?-spytałem choć i tak znałem odpowiedź : - Tak. Niby znam go krótko, ale...bardzo się do niego przywiązałem.-przymknął błękitne oko czemuś się przyglądając : - Jesteśmy ?-w duchu cieszyłem się jak nie wiem, lecieliśmy parę godzin i wreszcie wracamy do domu Zaryczeliśmy wesoło i odrazu wszyscy zebrali się na placu głównym. Nasi przyjaciele podlecieli i nas uściskali. Wylądowaliśmy. Och...jak dobrze jest być w domu. Kątem zielonego oka zobaczyłem iskierki w oczach Kol na widok Neza. : - Nareszcie wróciliście.-przywitał się z nami Rej : - Dobrze jest być w domu.-starszy kolega się uśmiechnął : - Opowiadajcie. Co się tam stało ?-spytała jakaś smoczyca, a reszta przytaknęła Powiedzieliśmy wszystko co się wydarzyło, stojąc przed najważniejszą jaskinią na wyspie. Wszyscy słuchali z uwagą. Małe smoczki chowały się pod skrzydłami swoich mam. Smoczyce patrzyły ze współczuciem, strachem i dumą. Samce nieważne czy te starsze, czy młodsze, byli wściekli i gotowy do bitwy. : - Zaprzyjaźniliście się z ludzkim pisklęciem ?-spytał dość bardzo stary smok : - Tak jakoś wyszło. Lecz my tego nie żałujemy.-uśmiechnałem się wspominając pięciolatka : - Nigdy nie sądziłam, że smok może się zaprzyjaźnić z takimi potworami jak ludzie.-spojrzała na nas pełna podziwu beżowa smoczyca : - Najwyraźniej można. Zaprzyjaźnilismy się z chłopcem, który jest być może w wieku Szczerbatka. Jego ojciec jak się dowiedziałem, jest wodzem wyspy Berk. Szczerze mówiąc to nie zachowywał się jak ojciec.-skierowałem wzrok na morze : - Co znaczy, że nie zachowywał się jak ojciec ?-spytał Magnus : - Znaczy to, że bił go, znęcał się nad nim, nawet się go wyrzekł.-Nez się obudził : - To straszne. Jak można tak traktować dziecko ?-oburzyły się smoczyce : - Dobrze jest już późna pora, a Ci młodzi muszą odpocząć. Prawda ?-spytał się Moran : - Prawda.-powiedziałem i wskoczyłem na grzbiet mojego opiekuna Polecieliśmy do naszej jaskini. Nezurii mechanicznie ruszał skrzydłami. Wyglądało to tak jakby miały mu zaraz odpaść. Po chwili dolecieliśmy. Zeskoczyłem z jego grzbietu i prawie się wywróciłem. Teraz odczuwam to wyczerpanie. Skrzydła tak strasznie mnie bolą, ale jak muszą Neza boleć. Jakby nie patrzeć to on ciągle nimi machał. Biedaczek. Nareszcie mięciutkie, cieplutkie leże. Jaskinia pachnąca mną, różnookim smokiem, lasem, morską wodą i ziołami. Położyłem się na swoim łóżku. Starszy smok położył się za mną i ledwo podniósł skrzydło przykrywając mnie nim, abym nie zmarzł. Nareszcie coś wstawiam. Ktoś się cieszy ? Piszcie w komentarzach czy się podoba. CD Obudziłem się z zakwasami. Ostrożnie podniosłem szaro-czerwone skrzydło i wstałem przeciągając się. Przeszedłem do jaskini z ciepłym źródłem i zanużyłem się w ciepłej wodzie. Och jak dobrze. Małe i te trochę większe glony łaskotały mnie po łuskach dając przyjemne uczucie. Jakbym mógł to bym tam został i nigdy już nie wychodził. Lecz trzeba. Wyszedłem otrzepałem się i podążyłem do jaskini głównej. Nez już nie spał. : - Cześć jak się spało ?-spytałem siadając obok niego i zacząłem zajadać ryby : - Bardzo dobrze. Tylko następnym razem mów, że chcesz wyjść, a nie wyginasz moje skrzydła !-to on już nie spał : - To ty nie spałeś ?-zgłupiałem do reszty : - Przecież jęknąłem i zadałem Ci pytanie.-położył się : - Tak ? A jakie ?-nic już nie rozumiem : - Gdzie idziesz ? I czy musisz tak mocno odginać moje skrzydła ?-serio, on to mówił : - Aha. Nie słyszałem.-dokończyłem swoje ryby : - Trudno, a wróciłeś dopiero po godzinie.-aż tak długo tam byłem Dalej się nie odzywaliśmy. Po paru minutach poszliśmy do centrum wioski. Tam obskoczyło nas wiele smoków. Oboje nie przepadamy za tłumami więc odbiegliśmy do miejsca, w którym się poznaliśmy. Nic się nie zmieniło. Dalej rosło tu wiele roślin, ogromne jezioro na środku, ryby pływające swobodnie w wodzie. Żyć nie umierać. Położyłem się na miękkiej trawie, zamknąłem oczy i głęboko odetchnąłem. : - Ja tu zostaję. Rób sobie co chcesz, ale ja nigdzie się nie ruszam.-westchnąłem : - Nie chcesz rybki ?-spytał rozbawiony : - Hmm...nie.-mruknąłem nie patrząc na niego : - Ojej...będę musiał sam zjeść tego dorsza ze SMOCZYMIĘTKĄ.-podkreślił ostatni wyraz : - Nie masz prawa !-ryknąłem i zerwałem się na równe nogi Wskoczyłem na niego, zabrałem rybę i uciekłem. Krzyknął za mną i dość koślawo zaczął mnie gonić. Wlazłem do jaskini i wczołgałem się do dziury mojej wielkości. Przylgnąłem do ściany trzymając w zębach dorsza. Zobaczyłem dużą, czerwoną łapę, a po chwili niebieskie oko. Zachichotałem. : - No weź...wyłaź !-jęknął : - Nie.-wybełkotałem Zobaczyłem rybi szkielet. Sięgnąłem po niego i przysunąłem do siebie. Rybę w pysku cicho odłożyłem pod ścianą tak aby Nezurii jej nie dosięgnął. : - Oddaj rybę !-krzyknął : - Proszę.-wysunąłem szkielet : - Dzię... Co to jest !?-odskoczył, a ja wybiegłem z jaskini z rybą : - Smacznego.-uciekłem Nezurii wybłagał mnie o rybę, więc się nią podzieliłem. Po zjedzeniu odczekaliśmy parę minut i wskoczyliśmy do jeziora. Nez stał sobie na kamiennej płycie w wodzie i łapał małe rybki. Ja pływałem przy brzegu. W pewnej chwili zwróciłem większą uwagę na tym gdzie jestem. Byłem daleko od brzegu i co gorsza...nie miałem dna ! Zacząłem panikować. : - Nezurii !-krzyknąłem krztusząc się wodą : - Szczerbatek ? Szczerbatek !-rzucił się w moją stronę- Zaraz będę ! Doleciał do mnie i wyciągnął z wody. Wylądował na trawie i mnie na niej posadził. Cały się trzęsłem i nie chciałem puścić jego szyi. Przytulił mnie i lekko kołysał na uspokojenie. : - Spokojnie. Już jesteś bezpieczny. Nic Ci nie grozi.-szeptał : - Dziękuję.-wyszeptałem Więcej nie podchodziliśmy do jeziora, chyba że po obiad, ale to tylko Nez. Spędziliśmy w podziemiach cały dzień dobrze się bawiąc. Koniec rozdziału. Ocena mile widziana ;) Rozdział 32 Chciałabym na wstępie powiedzieć parę słów na temat sceny końcówki poprzedniego rozdziału. Ta scena wydarzyła się w realistycznym świecie. Tonącym Szczerbatkiem byłam ja, a Nezurii'm mój wujek, który zauważył mnie i wyciągnął z wody. Gdyby nie on nie wiem co by się stało :'( Rozdział specjalnie dla niego :D Perspektywa Nezurii'ego '=Parę dni później=' Od spotkania oraz zaprzyjaźnienia się z Czkawką i oczywiście incydentu nad jeziorem minęło parę dni. W pracy dali wolne, w czasie którego zredukowałem siły. Szczerbatek cały czas siedział smutny i wystraszony. Smutny, ponieważ tęsknił za nim i to bardzo, a wystraszony bo mógł utonąć. Co noc budzi się z krzykiem, podczas snu więrci się i cicho mówi coś niezrozumiałego. Szkoda mi go. Położyłem się koło malucha i okryłem go skrzydłem. Kto by pomyślał, że coś takiego nastąpi ? Napewno nie ja. Najpierw znalazłem Sczerbatka, potem go przygarnąłem, zostaliśmy schwytani przez Łowców i zaprzyjaźniliśmy się z człowiekiem. Udało nam się uciec i następnego dnia uratowałem mu życie. Przytuliłem go, cicho westchnąłem. : - Dobrze, że jesteś. Nie wiem co bym zrobił, gdyby Ciebie w tedy przy mnie nie było. Jestem prawdziwym szczęściarzem.-wtulił się jeszcze bardziej, a ja usiadłem : - Też nie wiem, ale jestem tu. Nie mam zamiaru Cię zostawić.-trzymałem go teraz w przednich łapach z uniesionymi skrzydłami : - Dziękuję.-łapami obją moją szyję Był początek dnia, ale Szczerbi i tak usnął. Nie dziwie mu się. Biedak nie przespał ani jednej nocy spokojnie. Ciągle się budził, a ja starałem się go uspokoić. Pomagało, ale nie na długo. Zaraz po uśnięciu, znowu się budził. Na razie koniec. Do zobaczenia jutro...może. CD : - Mógłbym tak patrzeć na Ciebie całymi godzinami.-uniosłem się trzymając nadal w łapach śpiącego smoczka- Byle go nie obudzić. Byle...go...nie...obudzić.-powtarzałem Położyłem go na jego łóżku. Zaraz potem usłyszałem ryk, który zwiastował zebranie. Muszę iść. Przed wyjściem ułożyłem kilka patyków w stos i go podpaliłem. Było już zimno bo to zima niedługo i wogóle. Wyszedłem i jeszcze zwróciłem swój zwrok na śpiącego pisklaka. Przysunąłem głaz zamykając wejście do jaskini, ale tak żeby została szczelina aby Szczerbatek mógł wyjść. Wzbiłem się w powietrze i poleciałem na miejsce zebrania. Byli już tam prawie wszyscy. Podleciałem do swoich kumpli. Pierwsza przywitała się Kol. Wczoraj powiedziałem jej, że widzę w niej tylko przyjaciółkę, przyjęła to do wiadomości nawet dobrze. Myślałem, że wpadnie w chisterię, ale tak się nie stało. : - Hejka. Gdzie Szczerbatek ?-spytała szukając go za mną : - Cześć. Nie przyjdzie na zebranie. Całą noc nie spał, a teraz ją odsypia.-powiedziałem : - O Thorze. Dlaczego nie spał ?-Fatima była zmartwiona : - Coś mu się śniło. Ciągle się budził. Szkoda mi go.-wyznałem : - Biedny. A wiecie może dlaczego nas wezwali ?-spytał Red : - Nie za bardzo. Może odnośnie tych eliminacji ?-stwierdził Magnus : - Może.-odparł Marionette : - Oj nie zadręczajcie się tym.-warknęła Diana : - Właśnie. Poczekajmy aż się zacznie.-powiedział Crash : - A, miałem się coś zapytać. Nie wiesz co śniło się Szczerbiemu ?-ocknął się Rave : - Nie, nic nie chciał mi powiedzieć.-skłamałem : - Ej cicho. Zaczyna się już.-zaraz, Bloody się obudził i pierwszy raz od dawna wszyscy się odezwali, zazwyczaj ktoś milczał : - Proszę o ciszę !-ryknął Rej Momentalnie każdy ucichł. Była to prawie idealna cisza. Prawie. Jedyne co ją zagłuszało to wiatr hulający między drzewami. Szeleszczące liście, szum morza i fale uderzające o klify. Słyszałem, że generał coś tam mówił, pewnie się z nami witał. Wsłuchałem się w melodię wytworzoną przez wiatr. Patrzyłem w ziemię i obserwowałem żyjątka szybko poruszające się w niskiej trawie. Nagle słyszę wiwaty. Co się dzieje !? Podniosłem gwałtownie głowę w górę. Wzrok i wiwaty były kierowane do wybranych przez zmarłego alfę smoków. No dobrze już rozumiem. : - Skoro od waszego powrotu minęło już parę dni...to chyba możemy rozpocząć konfrontację ?-zwrócił się do mnie smok prowadzący : - Myślę, że tak. Minęło sporo czasu.-odpowiedziałem i znowu te wiwaty : - A więc jeśli się zgadzacie to zaczynamy od jutra.-widziałem jak rozsadza go radość : - Zaraz !-krzyknęła jakaś smoczyca : - Proszę.-zachęcił ją do mówienia : - Zawsze razem z tą grupą-wskazała na naszą paczkę- widziałam tego małego czarnego. Jak mu było na imię ?-spytała : - Szczerbatek.-powiedzieliśmy wszyscy łącznie z Setyvy'm Ostatnio Setyvy częściej przebywa przy nas. Odpowiada na pytania zadane dla nas. Trochę mnie to denerwuje. Może chce znowu zyskać nasze zaufanie. Nie wiem, porozmawiam z resztą i się okarze czy będą chcieć go znowu w ekipie. Wszystko z nimi obawiam bo zależy mi na ich zdaniu. Zakończyliśmy zebranie i ruszyłem do domu. Ze mną poszedł Rave i Fatima. Pozostali dowiedzieli się gdzie idziemy i poszli z nami. Miałem spędzić czas ze Szczerbem sam, a spędzimy go razem. Nie będzie nudno. : - Co będziemy robić ?-spytał Red : - Nie wiem. Planowałem spędzić czas ze swoim podopiecznym.-wypowiedziałem się : - Podopiecznym, tak ?-przyspieszyłem do kłusa : - Nie uciekaj od nas !-krzyknęli, ale ja już cwałowałemm przed siebie Hehe...gdzie tak pędzisz ?-roześmiany i tak bardzo wnerwiający mnie głos Nie Twoje interere.-odpowiedziałem No chyba moje. Raczej jestem Tobą jakbyś nie zauważył.-zauważyłem już dawno temu Wiesz co ? Zamknij się i nie zawracaj mi głowy.-warknąłem Nie ma sprawy...-nareszcie cisza Wreszcie dobiegłem do mojego domu. I chyba ich zgubiłem. Zaśmiałem się cicho i podszedłem do głazu. Położyłem na nim przednie łapy i miałem go przesunąc, ale usłyszałem chrząknięcie. Odwróciłem się do machającej mi dziewiątki przyjaciół. Pokręciłem głową i zaprosiłem do środka. Jeszcze nie koniec. Jak myślicie...zastaną Szczerbatka na nogach, czy może dalej śpiącego ? Odpowiedź we wtorek. CD Jak to mój brat powiedział: "Ten next jest słodki..." Ciekawe czy to prawda :D : - Ojejku, zobaczcie jak on wygląda.-rozpłynęła się widząc śpiącego malucha Kol : - Ooo...jaki on słodki.-uśmiechała się Diana : - Taki nie winny, taki bezbronny, taki mały Szczerbuś.-pochylała się nad pisklakiem Fatima : - Pff te dziewczyny.-fuknął Magnus : - Ach. Ooo.-ropływały się dziewczyny i Mario : - Marionette ? Ty też ?-spytali szeptem Crash i Bloody : - No zobaczcie jak on wygląda. Och...-nie odrywał wzroku od czarnego smoka : - Nie no błagam nie mówcie, że też chcecie go zobaczyć ?-ryknął żałośnie Red : - Chodź Rave.-powiedziałem i już z bratem staliśmy nad smoczkiem Red się do nas dołączył. I także nie wytrzymał. Miał maślane oczy, rozszerzone źrenice, luźno opadające uszy, otwarty pysk i wywalony język. Szczerbatek ziewną. : - Ach...-westchnęliśmy Przewrócił się na bok, pocierając łapkami zaspane, zamknięte oczka. : - Och...-powtórzyliśmy czynność, dziewczyny przyłożyły sobie łapy do policzków Otworzył oczy. rozszeżył je jeszcze szerzej, podskoczył, nastawił uszy i ryknął wystraszony. : - Co jest !?-ryknął : - Przyszliśmy, bo się martwiliśmy o Ciebie.-odpowiedziała Fatima : - Nie trzeba było.-usiadł na skale i znowu przetarł oczy : - Mówił Ci ktoś, że słodko wyglądasz kiedy śpisz ?-spytała Diana : - Niee ?-był niepewny odpowiedzi : - To teraz wiesz.-dosiadłem się koło niego : - Słyszałem głośny ryk. Coś się stało ?-spytał nagle : - Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale nasz przywódca nie dawno zmarł.-czarny smok zdziwił się- Parę tygodni temu zostały ogłoszone takie zawody. Zwycięzca zostanie nowym Alfą. Poprzedni nie miał potomka, znaczy tak nam wiadomo. : - Co znaczy: Tak nam wiadomo ?-spytał Szczerbi : - Nikt nie wie jak on się nazywał, jak wyglądał. Nic o nim nie wiedzieliśmy.-Diana zabrała głos : - Dziwne.-rzekł pięciolatek Opowiedzieliśmy Szczerbatkowi wszystko co wiemy o poprzednim Alfie. Wszystko czyli praktycznie nic. Opisaliśmy także konkurencje na zawodach i osoby biorące udział. Po wypowiedzeniu mojego imienia, czarny smoczek uśmiechnął się i mnie przytulił. Uśmiechnąłem się i odwzajemniłem jego gest. Wszyscy wesoło rozmawialiśmy aż do pory obniadowej. Pożegnaliśmy się z przyjaciółmi i zaczęliśmy jeść obiad. : - Jutro rozpoczynacie konfrontację.-westchnął : - Tak.-wstałem z podłogi : - Denerwujesz się ?-spytał także wstając : - Troszkę.-podopieczny dszedł do mnie pocieszająco klepjąc po łopatce : - Dzięki.-powiedziałem i złapałem smoczka w łapy, wyleciałem z jaskini i poleciałem do Jaskry : - Zaraz, gdzie my lecimy !?-krzyknął : - Do Jaskry.-odparłem śmiejąc się : - Nie mów mi, że do jeziora. Proszę nie !-błagał mnie : - Spokojnie będzie dobrze.-lecieliśmy dalej w ciszy Dolecieliśmy do podziemi. Postawiłem Szczerbatka na brzegu jeziora. Sam stanąłem obok. Powoli pchałem smoczka w stronę wody. Maluch stawiał opory, ale w końcu odpuścił. Wszedł do wody przednimi łapami, a ja go dalej zachęcałem. Zaprowadziłem go na płytę skalną gdzie woda sięgała mu do brzucha, a mi do połowy łap. Delikatnie pochlapałem go...oddał mi z parę razy mocniej. Bawiliśmy się w ten sposób do zmierzchu. W końcu zmęczeni ruszyliśmy do domu. Noc była piękna. Gwiazdy układały się w bardzo wyraźne konstelacje. Księżyc był wielki i jasny. Otulał mnie swoim blaskiem odganiając ciemność. Wiatr lekko owiewał mnie ze wszystkich stron. Wszedłem ze Szczerbatkiem do domu i położyłem się na plecach, a zielonooki na moim brzuchu. Pisklak zasną wtulony we mnie. Tak się cieszę, że go mam. Koniec. Rozdział 33 Wróciłam z imprezy, bolą mnie nogi, ale next jest :D Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Obudziłem się o świcie. Nie poczułem na sobie, ciała mordki. Zerwałem się jak szalony wybiegając z jaskini. Niebo było bezchmurne. Słońce szybko wzeszło na nieboskłon. Wiatr przeciął świst Nocnej Furii. Obejrzałem się za siebie. Moja zguba się znalazła. : - O Nezurii. Już nie śpisz ?-spytał lądując, nie miałem pojęcia, że on tak świetnie lata : - Tak. Nie wiedziałem, że tak superaśnie latasz.-powiedziałem zachwycony : - Stwierdziłem, że skoro śpisz to ja sobie polatam. Dobrze jest tak rozprostować skrzydła.-na dowód je rozłożył, usłyszałem burczenie : - Głodny ?-spytałem : - Ja nie. Ale ty tak.-zachichotał : - Może trochę.-przytaknąłem : - Chodź zrobiłem śniadanie.-weszliśmy Na śniadanie przygotował dorsze. Lekko przypieczone i doprawione ziołami. Ale dobre. Oblizałem się. Podziękowałem za posiłek i posprzątałem. Usłyszeliśmy gardłowy ryk Reja, Morana i Gordona. Oni będą nas oceniać. Polecieliśmy na miejsce spotkania. : - Witajcie mieszkańcy Wyspy Nocy !-krzyknął Rej, rozpoczęły się wiwaty : - Rozpoczynamy zawody !-ryknął Moran wystrzeliwując pomarańczową plazmę, za nim w powietrze wyleciało mnóstwo innych : - Zapraszamy zawodników !-zachęcił nas Gordon- Zdenerwowani ?-spytał : - Trochę.-przytaknął Rave : - Przypomnę ich imiona. Setyvy.-oklaski- Bloody.-również oklaski- Magnus.-to samo- Crash.-co mam powiedzieć- Rave.- nie będę się powtarzać- Nezurii.-oj powiem, oklaski i wiwaty dla mnie, ukłoniliśmy się po zakończeniu mowy Morana : - Powtórzę jeszcze konkurencje. Strzelanie do celu, lot z przeszkodami, walka, ratowanie oraz trudny wyścig.-powiedział Gordon : - Zaczynamy !-zaśmiał się Rej Zobaczyłem jak Wikary mruga do Seta. Co oni kombinują ? Generałowie ustawili tarcze, do których mamy strzelać. Ponoć ma być kilka poziomów tego zadania. Ustawiliśmy się przed tarczami w dość dużej odległości. Dobrze, że mam dobrego cela. Zaczął Setyvy. Długo nie celował, przymróżył oczy i strzelił. Pocisk rozprysł się na celu totalnie go spopielając. Następny był Bloody. Chwilę główkował i strzelił, tarcza lekko się rowaliła. Z Magnusem byłoby dobrze. Byłoby. Chybił i prawie postrzelił tłum. Jak to się stało ? Otóż coś go oślepiło. Nigdzie nie widziałem Staśka i Wikarego. Więc to jest ich plan ! Chcą nas wyeliminować ! Magnus spróbował jeszcze raz, ale znowu chybił. Pokazałem mu na migi o co chodzi. Wzruszył skrzydłami nie zwracając na to uwagi. Muszę z nim porozmawiać. Kolejny Crash. Ten to tyle myślał, ale trafił bez zarzutu. Rave tak samo dobrze trafił co pozostali, nie licząc trzeciego smoka. Nadeszła pora na mnie. Ustawiłem głowę wyrzej niż mój cel. Szykowałem pocisk, ale po oczach błysnęło mi bardzo jasne światło oślepiając mnie. Jak myślicie...Nez chybi czy może trafi ? Piszcie w komentarzach ;) CD Dedyk dla Kubasid062002, który chyba jako jedyny to czyta i komentuje :( Ale nawet z jedną czytającą osobą, zakończę to opowiadanie ;) Perspektywa Szczerbatka Widziałem wszystko. Magnus Został oślepiony przez dwa bardzo podobne do siebie smoki. To nie było przez przypadek. Smok zamiast trafić w tarczę, trafił w mieszkańców wyspy. Bliźniaki powtórzyli czynność na Nezurii'm. O nie, nie pozwolę na to ! : - Tamci chcą wyeliminować Neza !-starałem się przekrzyczeć ryczącą widownie : - Szybko.-warknęła Diana : - Szczerbatek, spróbój zablokować strumień światła padający na Neza.-krzyknął do mnie Mario : - Jasne.-przytaknąłem : - Diana, Kol, Fatima. Odwróćcie uwagę tych błaznów.-wydał kolejny rozkaz : - A my ?-spytał Red : - Lecimy się z nimi rozprawić !-krzyknął i się rozdzieliliśmy Machałem skrzydłami lecąc w miejscu zasłaniając to światło. Oślepiony smok uśmiechnął się do mnie. Odwróciłem się do pozostałych. Dziewczyny latały nad nimi, a chłopaki przygwoździli ich do ziemi. Nezurii przygotował plazmę i strzelił. Trafił, a tarcza roztrzaskała się w drobny mak. : - Łuhu !-krzyknąłem : - Jeszcze raz się coś takiego wydarzy i zostaniesz zdyskwalifikowany.-sapnął Moran : - To nie była moja wina.-warknął : - Nie chcę tego słuchać.-odszedł Następnie strzelali w locie. Pierwszym dwóm smokom wychodziło doskonale, ale Magnus znowu nie trafił. U pozostałych było też dobrze. Generałowie warczeli cały czas, nieświadom tego co się dzieje. Odbyło się jeszcze z trzy podobne konkurencje. Z ziemi do ruchomych celów, z powietrza do poruszających się obiektów i wszystko w jednym. W każdym Magnus nie trafiał. Pytanie...co się stanie z Magnusem ? CD Ddyk dla Kubasid062002 ''za zgadnięcie zagadki i ''Konrad78750 ''dziekuję Ci za wsparcie. Widzi ktoś ilość komentarzy ? Zbliżamy się do dwustu ! Niesamowite :)) ' Perspektywa Szczerbatka Widziałem wszystko. Magnus Został oślepiony przez dwa bardzo podobne do siebie smoki. To nie było przez przypadek. Smok zamiast trafić w tarczę, trafił w mieszkańców wyspy. Bliźniaki powtórzyli czynność na Nezurii'm. O nie, nie pozwolę na to ! : - Tamci chcą wyeliminować Neza !-krzyknąłem do przyjaciół : - Szybko.-warknęła Diana : - Szczerbatek, spróbój zablokować strumień światła padający na Neza.-krzyknął do mnie Mario : - Jasne.-przytaknąłem : - Diana, Kol, Fatima. Odwróćcie uwagę tych błaznów.-wydał kolejny rozkaz : - A my ?-spytał Red : - Lecimy się z nimi rozprawić !-krzyknął i się rozdzieliliśmy Machałem skrzydłami lecąc w miejscu zasłaniając to światło. Oślepiony smok uśmiechnął się do mnie. Odwróciłem się do pozostałych. Dziewczyny latały nad nimi, a chłopaki przygwoździli ich do ziemi. Nezurii przygotował plazmę i strzelił. Trafił, a tarcza roztrzaskała się w drobny mak. : - Łuhu !-wydarłem się : - Jeszcze raz się coś takiego wydarzy i zostaniesz zdyskwalifikowany.-sapnął Moran : - To nie była moja wina.-warknął : - Nie chcę tego słuchać.-odszedł Następnie strzelali w locie. Pierwszym dwóm smokom wychodziło doskonale, ale Magnus znowu nie trafił. U pozostałych było też dobrze. Generałowie warczeli cały czas, nieświadom tego co się dzieje. Odbyło się jeszcze z trzy podobne konkurencje. Z ziemi do ruchomych celów, z powietrza do poruszających się obiektów i wszystko w jednym. W każdym Magnus nie trafiał. : - Tego już za wiele !-wydarł się Gordon- Zabijesz kogoś w końcu ! : - Tak. Najłatwiej to oskarżać !-fioletowo-czarny smok był wściekły i nie ukrywał tego : - Jak śmiesz !?-krzyczał : - Tak śmie ! Jestem nie winny, ale co was to obchodzi !?-darł się i odszedł : - Uspokój się przyjacielu.-mówił uspokajająco Moran : - Jak mam być spokojny !?-krzyczał : - Spokojnie.-Rej załagodził sytuację- Z powodu tejże sytuacji Magnus zostaje zdyskwalifikowany. W konfrontacjach zostają Setyvy, Bloody, Crash, Rave i Nezurii. Do zobaczenia jutro.-rozeszliśmy się Byłem załamany. To nie jego wina, że pudłował. To nie sprawiedliwe. Spojrzałem na Setyvy'ego. Bliźniaki przybili piątki sobie i zielonemu smokowi. Warknąłem cicho. : - Magnus ! Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś kto jest za to odpowiedzialny ?-spytał Nez : - A po co ? Zrozum, Wikary i Stasiek to kumple Setyvy'ego. Setyvy jest synem Reja. Rej jest generałem i tymczasowym przywódcą stada ! Chcesz żebyśmy wszyscy po łbach dostali !?-krzyczał gestykulując : - Nie, ale powinniśmy powiedzieć o tym.-bronił się : - I pomogłoby ?-spytał patrząc na niego wściekle : - Raczej nie.-odparł cicho : - To po co się starać ?-i odszedł, a za nim pozostali Zostaliśmy sami. Resztę dnia spędziliśmy w swoim towarzystwie. Zjedliśmy obiad i poszliśmy polatać. Kochamy to. Czujemy się wtedy wolni. Zapominamy o zmartwieniach, troskach i przykrościach. Lataliśmy aż do zmierzchu. Zjedliśmy kolację i położyliśmy się spać. Zasnąłem w objęciach mojego taty. Znaaaczy...przyjaciela. Tak mi brakuje moich rodziców, ale tę pustkę wypełnił Nezurii i jego przyjaciele. '''Koniec rozdziału. Przepraszam, że tak późno, ale miałam mały problem z Wikią :/ Wyświetlało mi się, że byłam niezalogowana...a byłam. Teraz jest wszystko w porządku :) Kategoria:Opowiadania